Unplanned Consequences
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -COMPLETE- Zelda loves Link. Link loves Zelda. I's just them two, nothing else. But after a night of pure happiness, could everything change for our favorite two lovers? (Part one of the Unplanned trilogy)
1. Prologue

**_Note! The second installment in the Unplanned series is now up! Unplanned Sequences can be found on my page! Enjoy!_**

_**Update 13/06/14!: I am now going though this and editing bits and pieces! Hopefully all parts that did not make sense before/spelling mistakes will be all sorted out. If any of you find anything else that is wrong, please do not hesitate to bring it my notice via PM or review, and I will strive to fix it ASAP!**  
><em>

_Hello everyone!_

_You may already have read some of my fictions, and if you have, welcome back! If not, welcome!_

_I just wanna warn, this is a little -Okay, a lot- different then I usually write. none of the events that happen in this have happened to me (you may be thinking, duh! its a video game! But all will become clear) So I am relying on second-hand information from the internet. so if I do get anything wrong, please feel free to note me on it._

_Oh, and this first chapter is rated at a 15+. But I am only 14, so what the hey. Do what you want, but don't complain about it!  
><em>

_Oh, and don't forget to click that little review button. You don't even need to sign in, so there is no reason not to, really! Even review if just to say 'well done!' or 'I enjoyed this!' (Or even to say that you hated it. Con. Crit. is always advised, and appreciated.)_

_Anyway, onwards and upwards! (or skywards? lol.)_

_Oh, and this is set about 3/4 weeks before the Wing Festival. Just so ya'll know._

_Link234521 A/N: Hey, guys. Link234521 here. Eh? Whazzat? Never heard of me? Well, first of all, I'm MeikoSakine's beta reader and author of my own writing saga, Skyfall. Before you jump to conclusions like 'Seriously, James Bond?', or 'Really?', it's a Legend of Zelda/Kingdom Hearts crossover series. If you're in for action, romance, drama, and Zelink and Sokai to all you LoZ and KH fans, my saga's perfect for you! Go check it out!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Zelda opened her eyes, and rolled over. It was 2am, and she still couldn't sleep.

Well, who could? She knew that Link was just down the stairs, fast asleep.

Link, whom she had loved for so long, ever since that one day when they were young children, and he promised her he would never leave her. She smiled, recalling that day as if it had only been yesterday.

_"Zelda!" A young Link yelled. Zelda had gone out near the waterfall to pick flowers ages ago, and she still wasn't back. He was starting to get worried. Evil thoughts filled the ten-year-old's mind as he though of what could have happened to her. She could have fallen off the edge! She could have fallen into the water, and got pulled under by the currents! They didn't look strong, but Zelda wasn't that big, and she could have been easily drowned. Link ran down the steps that lead to the deep water, searching left and right for his blonde-haired friend._

_"Zelda!" He called again. Still no reply. He ran across to where the stepping stones were, and quickly crossed over the water. To his right was deep water, and to his left was a waterfall, that dropped right off the edge. The gaps in between the stones were huge, and one wrong step could mean the end of him._

_But he had to find Zelda._

_As he jumped over the final stone, and back onto solid ground, he ran into someone. Link let out a noise of surprise as he fell backwards._

_"Watch where you're going!" The person said. Link looked up. Standing above him was the mean red-haired boy from his school. Goose? Gross? What was his name? Link studied his face. He looked angry, surprised and a little bit worried. But Link had no time to stop and chat; he had to find Zelda._

_He quickly jumped up and ran past the boy, who turned to yell at him. Whatever he said was lost to Link, as he had heard something like a faint cry for help coming from the cave that they had all been told to stay clear of._

_He rushed inside, and was slightly taken aback by the darkness. He looked around, and decided to carry on walking, rather then chicken out. Now the whimpers were getting louder. Finally, his eyes started getting used to the darkness, and he could see slightly._

_Link turned another corner, and gasped. He could see someone, laid on the floor, with their hands up over their head. He was sure it was Zelda._

_"Zelda?" He called again, but softly this time. The person looked up. "Zel..."_

_In the dark, Link could make out her face, which was red and tear-stained. She had a purple bruise under her left eye, and a little cut on her lip. She painfully stood up, and ran over to Link, quickly throwing her hands around his waist._

_"Zelda!" he exclaimed, surprised at her embrace. "What happened?"_

_"I was picking flowers..." She sobbed after a while. "And then Groose came along. He told me that why was I being friends with you, and shouldn't I like to go be friends with him? And I said no, and he got angry at me and punched me!"_

_She took a hand away from Link's waist, and pointed to her cheek. "I was so surprised and upset, I ran in here, but it was so dark and scary, and there were strange noises, and then I fell!" She said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes._

_Link felt his young heart strain at the sight. What was this strange feeling? And he felt anger for the red-haired boy. He would seriously like to go beat him up, but the boy, Groose, as Zelda had called him, was much bigger then him. And probably much stronger._

_"Well, don't worry, because I am never going to let any one else in the entire world hurt you ever ever ever again!" He said. "I will never leave you ever again on your own!" Any seriousness that was meant to be in his voice was lost over the childlike words he used. But Zelda smiled none the less._

_"Really? Truly and honestly?" She asked. Link nodded. "Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Zelda was sure that Link had forgotten all about this day. For about a month afterwards, he had followed her everywhere, even to the bathrooms. Luckily, they were both still young enough to have baths together, but finally she had to draw the line. Zelda really wished she never had to. She really did love Link. Sighing deeply, she sat up. There was no use brooding over the situation. Anyway, the Wing Festival was only a few weeks away. Then she could finally confess her love to him, and hopefully he would feel the same way, and they would live happily-ever-after. She had no thought of what would happen if he said no, but she was ever the optimist.

Suddenly, on a surge of excitement, she swung herself off the bed, and slipped on her soft slippers. She couldn't wait for the festival! She had to do it now!

Quickly and silently, she made her way over to the door, and opened it. She tip-toed past the other rooms, and started down the stairs. Her slippers were making a soft pad-pad noise on the wood. It was slightly soothing. And she needed all the soothing she could get, because he heart was beating so fast, it felt like it could burst out her chest any second.

Suddenly, Zelda felt less sure of herself. What if he did reject her? That would be really upsetting. It would break her heart.

She was about to turn to go, when she heard a noise. It was like wood creaking. She stood still, and prayed with all her might that it was just her imagination, and that no-one was about to come out of their rooms to see her staring like a puppy-dog at Link's closed door.

Unfortunately for her, her prayers went unanswered. By far.

For a door did open.

And that said door happened to be Link's.

Zelda swore silently to herself.

"Zelda?" He murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up this late?"

Zelda looked down. She could feel her face going bright red. Tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't do it! She couldn't tell him!

"Nothing!" She yelped, and turned sharply to run back up the stairs, and into her room.

But tonight was not her night.

Her left foot got tangled behind her right foot, and she slipped, and fell backwards.

"Ahh!" She shrieked. "Link!" Zelda closed her eyes. Link was much too far away to get to her. She prepared for the painful impact onto the floor.

"I got you!" He replied, and slid his arms under hers, and lifted her up. Turning her round quickly, he hugged her tightly to his chest.

Zelda was surprised no one had woken up.

"Are you okay?" He said, concern clear in his eyes. Zelda looked up into those eyes. The blue colour, it was so pretty. She nodded her head, to stunned to speak.

"Why were you up?" She said, finding her voice. Link sighed.

"I was actually coming to your room." He admitted, much to Zelda's shock. "I wanted to tell you something."

Zelda was stunned. All she could do was cock her head sideways in confusion.

"I wanted to tell you... that... I... that I..." He sighed, failing at his words. "Just come in my room a second, would you?"

Zelda could not miss the pleading in his eyes. She nodded her head. Link look her hand, and lead her into his room. He closed the door, and locked it behind him. Boy, he so did not want any intruders.

Zelda sat down on his bed, and Link blushed. He did not want to tell her that he had just been touching himself in that very bed, thinking of her. Pushing those thoughts away, he came over and sat next to her. Link took Zelda's small hands in his.

"Listen, Zel..." He said, using his old nickname for her. "What I am trying to say is... That I love you. I always have, and I always will." He took a deep breath, and looked down. His face was now positively crimson.

"Link..."

"Please tell me that you love me too?" He looked into her eyes with such... desperation.

A few moments passed.

"Of course I love you, you silly, silly boy!" She said, starting to cry.

Much to Link's surprise, she grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him down onto the bed. The surprise was clear on Link's face as Zelda laid down next to him, and kissed him passionately on the lips. The surprise quickly turned into passion, and he kissed her back. Before he knew what was happening, his hands had moved from where they had positioned themselves on her waist to her chest. Zelda gasped.

"Link!" She exhaled. Link blushed, and removed his hands.

"So-sorry!" He quickly said. Zelda smiled like a vixen.

"I didn't say stop."

Link gazed into her eyes for a few seconds more, before continuing. He moved his hands gently up and down the soft fabric of Zelda's nightgown, earning a few gasps. After a while, he sat back. Zelda looked up, questioning him silently with her eyes.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked "Do you really want to have, you know... sex?" He asked. The way he said it sounded so... immature. But Zelda nodded.

"Yes." She said, quite simply. "Since I love you, and this is what people do when they love each other, right?"

Link nodded. His mother had once told him that when a Mummy and a Daddy loved each other very much, they would make love together. But he couldn't remember the rest of it. He got off Zelda, and started to take off the clothes he had slept in. Zelda sat up, and did the same, dragging her pale pink nightgown over her head, exposing her pure white bra and panties to Link's view. She looked over to him, and saw that he had only removed his shirt so far, to expose his nicely-forming muscles up his stomach and chest. He kicked off his trousers, and finally removed his pants.

Zelda blushed, and turned away as she unclipped her bra. Next came her panties. She covered herself up with her hands, feeling very exposed. Link covered her with his duvet, and then joined her underneath it himself. He continued to kiss Zelda, while he explored her opening with his fingers. He remembered seeing Zelda's when they used to take baths together, but it feel much different then back then. There was also a small thatch of silky hair just above, which he ran his fingers through, making Zelda shudder.

By now, he was already erect. He guided his elongated member towards the opening he had just explored. One glance up to Zelda was enough to tell him that this was what she wanted. Link knew that the first time hurt for the girls, as he had over heard two other girls chatting about it up in the town. If he was quick, then it would be less painful for her if he went in slowly.

He took a deep breath, and pushed forwards, meeting skin and then breaking it. Zelda cried out in pain, and Link felt her blood flow down both their legs.

"I'm sorry, Zelda." He said in a hushed voice. "It will only hurt for a small while longer." He put his lips back to hers, and kissed her.

Zelda held her breath, and waited for the painful sensation to pass. Kissing Link helped a little. His lips were so damn soft.

Finally, she felt a little daring, and moved her hips up, and then down onto him.

She gasped, pleasure and pain filling her.

"Link..." She breathed. "I think I'm ready..."

Link looked up into her eyes, and she nodded as if to confirm what she had just spoken. He nodded back, and started to slide in and out of her, speeding up as he went. Both his and Zelda's breathing became irregular, and came out as pants.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda moaned. This was the best! Any pain she felt at first was long gone, replaced by this good feeling, that made butterfly's in the pit of Zelda's stomach. She guessed that Link also felt like this.

Their lips collided one final time, before Link climaxed into her. He pulled out, still panting, and flopped down next to her.

"That was... amazing." He said. Zelda nodded. She closed her eyes. She would be able to sleep much better now.

"Zelda?" Link said into the darkness.

"Mmm?"

"I love you. I promise you that I will always protect you, just like I did back when we were only ten. I promise."

"I love you too..." Zelda mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep, the one she loved most by her side.


	2. Week 1

_Wow! I am totally amazed at how many views this has got over the past three days! Thanks, everyone! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!_

_*Edited note!*_

_To airbender552: Is the rating wrong? Really? I tried to make as non-graphic as possible. I rated it the same (15+) as a novel I read a while back, which was even more graphic. hurm. (But I changed it anyway.)_

_*Edited edited note!*_

_I am going to now put a small 'review corner' at the bottom of each page! Yay!_

_*Link234521's edited note*_

_Hey readers! Okay, so up to date (if you're new to this and/or skipped the Lemon) now, Link and Zelda basically slept together in the last chapter after they confessed their feelings to each other. Looks like this chapter kicks off the chain of events for Unplanned Consequences! I'd like to thank MeikoSakine for allowing me to be her beta reader and favorite-ing my Skyfall 007: Mission Start!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 1<em>

Link rolled over, and opened his eyes. He'd had the most amazingly wonderful dream, where he finally confessed to Zelda and she had accepted him and they had...

Link blushed. In his dream, he and Zelda had had sex. But it had been so good! He really wished that he would never wake up. Even if he did ever have the courage to tell Zelda he loved her, she would never return his love, and she would never ever sleep with him. Ever.

Link was about to get out of bed when he felt movement next to him.

He then realized he was naked.

Dread filling him, he turned around slowly.

"Oh no..." He whispered.

Zelda was asleep. Naked. In his bed.

Naked.

He hadn't been dreaming. It was all real.

Oh, Goddess.

"Hhhmmm, Link?" Zelda mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Whatya dooin?"

Link smiled. She was speaking so childishly.

"Zelda..." He leaned down and whispered gently into her pointed ear. "Zelda, it's time to wake up..."

Zelda's eyes snapped open. Her eyes flicked to his bare chest. Her face turned bright red.

"L-l-link!" She stuttered, sitting up. She gasped, and pulled his duvet up to cover her bare chest. She didn't look happy at him. Immediately, Link's good mood was replaced with more dread.

"Zelda, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do all of this to you, please don't hate, oh, Zelda!" Link looked down, ashamed of himself. What had he done?!

Zelda smiled softly, and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Link." She almost whispered to him. He looked up. Her voice was so beautiful when she spoke like that.

"I loved last night. It was amazing. And I love you, Link. Don't ever forget it." Link looked up and caught Zelda's eyes. He knew she was being serious. Unable to control himself, he grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug against his chest.

"I love you too, Zel. I won't ever leave you, ever."

"I know, Link." Zelda smiled, and stroked his cheek. His skin was so soft. "Anyway, I better get dressed and get back to my room. We don't want anyone to see me coming out of your room, do we? They might get suspicious."

Link nodded his head sadly. He didn't want Zelda to leave at all, but he knew she had too. If anyone suspected that they had a relationship like they did, then he would be kicked out of the school. Male students and female students aren't supposed -or allowed- to have sexual relationships.

Zelda and Link quickly got dressed (With Link turned around, on strict orders from Zelda). And she was about to leave, when there was a knock on the door. Zelda and Link exchanged a quick worried glance.

"Get in the wardrobe!" Link whispered at her. She just looked at him. The person tried the handle (Link was so glad he had locked it the night before) before knocked loudly again.

"Just a second!" Link called. He turned back to Zelda. "Just get in there!"

Zelda didn't argue. She opened the doors, and sat down amongst Link's clothes. Link closed the doors, submerging her in darkness. She heard Link unlock the door, and took a deep breath.

Link opened the door, and breathed out. It was just one of the boys in his class. He had forgotten his name.

"Hey, Link!" He said enthusiastically. Link silently wondered how anyone could be so enthusiastic this early. "You up for some Loftwing flight practice? The Wing Festival is only in a few weeks, you know!"

Link shook his head, and politely turned the boy down. He had bigger things to worry about right this moment. Like getting Zelda back to her room without anyone seeing.

As soon as Zelda heard his door shut, she came out of the cupboard.

"Wow, it's dark in there." She said. "But it smells nice." She smiled up at Link. He blushed.

"Anyway." He said, glancing away at the wall, his face still red. "We better get you back to your room."

Zelda nodded. She walked over to the door, and opened it slightly. She could see no one outside.

"Link, I'm gonna leg it now. See you later!" She blew Link a kiss, and threw open the door. She ran as fast as she could back to her room.

Link closed the door, and sat back down on his bed. He had a sudden thought. Leaning down over his pillow, he sniffed it. His nose was gladly met by the sweet strawberry scent of Zelda's shampoo. He smiled like a pervy old man, and laid back down on his bed, drifting back to sleep.

Zelda managed to reach her bedroom without being spotted by anyone. She closed her door. The first thing she did was change her clothes. The next thing she did was grab her shampoo, body wash and towel and head down to the bathroom. She felt like a good relax in the hot water, and classes didn't start till ten, which gave her another three hours. Plenty of time.

The school was lucky enough to have a natural hot spring nearby, so the bathwater was always warm and plentiful. Zelda entered, and locked the door. She removed her clothes, and turned on the shower head that was built in next to the tub. She stood under the warm spray for a few seconds, before grabbing her tube of body wash, and squeezing a bit out onto her hand. She rubbed this all over her body, and washed it off. Next came her hair, which she did the same way she had cleaned her body, just this time with shampoo, not body wash. Once all the soap suds were washed away, she turned off the shower, and climbed into the steaming-hot waters of the relaxing bath.

"Ahhh..." Zelda sighed. Somehow, the water was always heated to the perfect temperature. If it was cold, the water was always really hot, if it was warm, the water would be a little cooler. She relaxed into the water, sighing. Somehow, she felt different. Much more grown up. Suddenly a thought ran through her head.

When a boy and a girl had sex, wasn't it to make babies? Zelda sat up quickly. She didn't want to have a baby! She was only sixteen. But someone had told her you can't get pregnant the first time. Hah! There was no way she was pregnant. She laughed to herself. What a silly girl she was! Thinking she could be pregnant.

But there was still a little bit of her mind that kept saying, 'But what if you are? What are you going to do? What will Link do?' Quickly, she got out of the bath, dried herself off, and put her clothes back on. Now feeling a bit hungry, she dumped her stuff back into her room, and headed down to the kitchen.

It was now about half past eight, so most of the students were now eating. Zelda felt very self conscious, as if all the eyes were on her. It was as if everyone knew what had happened last night between her and Link. It seriously freaked Zelda out.

"What do you want, Honey?" The dinner lady said lazily.

"Oh... Toast with jam will be fine, thank you." Zelda replied.

The lady quickly grabbed some bread, and flipped it into the rotating oven that stood next to the fire. A few seconds later it came out, a nice golden brown colour. The dinner lady put the slices on a plate, handed it to Zelda, and motioned to a basket further down the wooden tabletop that held random little pots of jam and butter. Zelda nodded her head in thanks, and walked over to it. She choose strawberry jam, and took two of the little pots, one for each slice of bread.

She took her plate and the two pots of jam over to a vacant table, and sat down. She opened the pots, and spread them onto the slices of toast with a knife she had picked up. As she took a mouthful of the sweet crunchy bread, Zelda's best friend, Horii, ran in.

"Zelda!" She yelled, rushing up to the table, and almost face-planting into it as she tripped over a stool. Quickly regaining her composure, she blew a strand of her chocolate brown hair from her face, and sat down.

"Hello, Horii." Zelda said, swallowing her mouthful and putting her bread down. "You seem energetic this morning, what's up?"

"I just heard!" She said, slamming her fist down onto the table with excitement. "They've decided on who will play the part of the Goddess for the festival!"

Zelda sat up straight, and smiled. Since she was young, she had always wanted to play the part of the Goddess. She had always watched the older girls present the winner of the Wing Festival with a gift. Now she was sixteen, she was finally old enough to try and get the part.

"And?" Zelda said, urging Horii on. "Who is going to get to play it?"

"They will tell us at dinner!" Horii replied, her smile widening. Zelda felt a little disappointed, but at least she had something to look forward to now.

Horii said goodbye, and bounced off back through the door before Zelda could say goodbye. She quickly finished up eating her toast, and headed back to her room, where she gathered her stuff for class. She lazed around for a bit, and then picked up some lyrics she had been learning. She sang for a bit, and then read for a bit. Zelda did this until it was about time for class to start. She walked down the stairs, towards where the classrooms were. As she passed Link's room, she couldn't help but blush.

Zelda entered the classroom, and sat down. There was about ten other people dotted around, and since she didn't feel very social, she sat right at the back. After a few minutes, Horii joined her. As the clock struck ten, a teacher glided in, and attempted to start the lesson. This teacher was one Zelda had never seen before, and probably meant the regular teacher was busy with another class or ill. He said what his name was, but Zelda wasn't listening. She was too busy looking round the classroom.

Link was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Zelda." Horii whispered, leaning over while the teacher took the register to see whether all of his students were present.

"Yeah?"

"Link's not here."

"I didn't notice!" She replied sarcastically. "What about it?"

"You didn't wake him up this morning? I thought you did. I saw you come running out of his room so fast! You almost knocked me over."

Zelda turned bright crimson red. She had been seen!

"N-n-no! I didn't!" She squeaked. Horii looked at her suspiciously.

"You weren't... You know, _Sleeping_ with him, where you?" she whispered. When Zelda turned an even darker shade of red, Horii laughed.

"I thought so! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!"

"What? No! Horii, that's not what happened! I didn't do _That_! Not with him!"

"You didn't do what with who, Zelda?"

Zelda turned sheepishly to see who had spoken. The teacher was standing right in front of her, an annoyed look on his face.

"P-p-pardon?" She stuttered. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"You heard me, Miss Zelda." He repeated, rolling his eyes. "You didn't do what with who?"

Zelda looked round the room. All the eyes were on her.

"Urm, I... that is to say, um... I..." She mumbled, looking down.

"Sorry I'm late!" Link yelled as he sped into the room. He quickly glanced around, and saw that everyone was silent, and the teacher was standing over a very red Zelda. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Link!" The teacher said, turning to him, and smiling a smile only teachers could. "Maybe you can tell us what young Miss Zelda didn't do with a boy last night? Hmm?"

It was Link's turn to go bright red. Everyone in the class gasped.

"Link had a midnight date with Zelda!" Someone yelled in a sing-song way.

"Really?" Another said. "Did they kiss?"

"Maybe they even went all the way!" A girl screeched with excitement.

"Maybe they had S-E-X!" Another laughed, spelling out the word "sex" as if it was a naughty word.

"Students!" The teacher boomed. Everyone sat down and shut up sharpish. He walked back to the front of the classroom, allowing Link to sit down in the only spare seat, which just happened to be next to Zelda.

"If anyone," The teacher started, pacing the floor. "Is proved to have a sexual relationship with anyone, be it a girl with a boy or even a boy with another boy or vise versa, both students will be immediately expelled from the school, and forced to leave the grounds. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, I want to see both Zelda, Link and Horii at the end of class. Don't try to run off, because I will just have you back after hours." All three of them nodded.

"Good. Let's continue with class."

As the lesson drew to a close, Zelda sighed. She had no interest in maths, adding and subtracting rupees and stuff like that. The bit that really annoyed her was when the amount of rupees was changed to letters, and she then had to do sums with numbers and letters. What was the point in that?

As the bell went, she, Link and Horii packed up their stuff, and half-heartedly walked to the front desk, where the teacher was sitting. Zelda had tried to figure out his name all through the lesson, but since no-one called him by his name, only by Sir, she never found it out. She would of so loved to report him to her father for harassment.

"Don't worry, kids." The teacher said. "You're not really in trouble. I just want to make sure that what I heard earlier about you two." He motioned to Link and Zelda. "Having a sexual relationship is not true. Is it?"

"No." Link immediately said. Even though he had only said it to stop Zelda and himself being expelled, the words still hurt to Zelda. The teacher turned to Zelda.

"Zelda? Is this true?"

Zelda nodded.

"And Horii." The teacher continued. "I overheard you said you saw Zelda come out of Link's room this morning. Is this true?"

Horii nodded. Link immediately spoke.

"Zelda always wakes me up in the mornings!" he said. The teacher nodded.

"So why were you late this morning?"

"Because I woke him, up, and he yelled at me to leave him alone." Zelda said, the lies forming on her tongue easily. Lying wasn't so hard! "I was so upset, I ran out, and left him to sleep a bit more."

Yeah, that sounded okay. It wasn't too far out to be a lie, but it wasn't too simple to think up either. The teacher nodded.

"Okay. I guess I won't speak to the headmaster about it then. Now, all of you, run along! You should have Loftwing training, am I correct?"

The three nodded.

"Oh, and Zelda!" the teacher said as the three started to leave.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on getting the part of the Goddess for the Festival." He smiled. "From what I've heard, you really deserved it."

Zelda smiled, nodded her head in thanks and ran off to join Link and Horii.

* * *

><p><em>~Review Corner~<em>

_Ericcartmen 14: Thank you ^.^_

_Moonwolves: I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully I will get another chapter up soon :)_

_Airbender552: Thank you for pointing this out! I have changed the rating ^.^ And I'm glad you enjoyed it! To be honest, I was looking around this site for a SS pregnancy fic, and couldn't find one... so I decided to take it upon myself to write it! Heheh, sorry for making it too graphic ._

_Katia0203: Yes, I changed it just after I got Airbender552's review ^.^ I've never actually had sex before, so I was working with other fics that I have read, so I'm glad that it came out okay!_

_Courtney: You really think it will be a great fic? *blushes* thank you ^.^ Well done for beating the game!_

_Cameron: I'm glad you loved it ^.^_

_dbzgdfan2004: I agree, Link and Zelda forever! And hopefully I will continue to write ^.^ As long as school work doesn't slow me down!_


	3. Week 2

_Hello again everyone!_

_My oh my! This fanfic has been accepted so well and so fast! My hits have gone through the roof! Almost all of my emails this month so far have been from fanfiction, about reviews, story likes, and stuff like that! Thank you~_

_A short chapter I'm afraid~ I officially go back to school tomorrow, so I am supposed to be getting an early night (I.E, I should of been asleep two hours ago.) but I wanted to write ^.^_

_Oh, and and I left a 'FORBIDDEN!' quote in this chapter for laughs ^.^ A cookie (Even if its a forbidden one) for the person who has their eyes burnt out first. It takes away the pain ^.^_

_Read, enjoy, Review!_

_*Link234521 A/N*_

_Wow. All I've gotta say is that I'm a little jealous at the viewing rate this fanfic has. But forget about it. In the last chapter, the lovebirds had agreed that their 'Encounter' was never to be spoken again, Zelda thinking that she might be pregnant after she snuck out of Link's room, then apparently being seen from her friend, Horii. The three were caught in class arguing about it and were cut some slack, at the least._

_Wait, 'FORBIDDEN!' quote? Oh, Gods no..._

* * *

><p><em>Week 2<em>

Zelda sat up. She felt something papery on her face, and brushed it away.

_Leaves?_

She looked around.

_Trees? A forest?_

Where was she? As far as she was concerned, there was no forest on Skyloft. Suddenly something ran past her, knocking her to the ground. The thing hadn't seen her, and carried on running. It looked a bit like a rodent, but much bigger, about up to her waist. It was furry, and had short little legs. On its back was a folded up bud, with leaves around it.

_What is that thing?_

Zelda heard a noise behind her. It sounded like a twig snapping. She turned, and saw Link there.

"Link!" Zelda yelled, happily. She got up, and ran over to where he was.

And he turned away from her, continuing to walk in the opposite direction to her. Zelda stopped, her hand still outstretched to touch him.

"Link?"

He still didn't acknowledge her presence. He just kept walking. Zelda ran right up to him, and tried to grab his arm.

And shrieked when it went right through him.

"Link? Link? Link!" She yelled, getting more and more hysterical every time she said his name.

"Link!"

"Link!"

_"Link!"_

Zelda sat up fast, panting.

That dream again.

Zelda's friend, Horii, ran into her room, without even knocking.

"Zelda!" She yelled, throwing herself at the blonde girl. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Zelda asked, cocking her head to one side. Okay?

"Everyone can hear you yelling!" Horii replied. She then smiled knowingly.

"What?" Zelda asked, slightly unnerved by Horii's creepy smile.

"Oh, nothing..." She replied, still smiling.

"What!"

"No, no..."

"Tell me!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. It will only make you embarrassed."

"Horii, tell me! Or I will stop being friends with you forever!"

Both girls stared at each other. Horii stopped smiling, and searched Zelda's face.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, her tone all serious.

"Yes."

"Then you must tell me the secret password!" Horii yelled, leaping about excitedly. Zelda slapped herself in the face. Horii was always like this.

"Horii!"

"Fine, fine!" Horii said, sitting back down on Zelda's bed. She leaned in close to Zelda so that their faces were almost touching. "You want to know?"

"Like I've already said, like, ten times, yes!" Zelda pushed Horii away, and crossed her arms like an impatient child.

"Say I'm great!"

"No."

"Say it!" Horii sung.

"Why?"

"So that I will tell you..." Horii stopped, and thought for a second.

"What?" Zelda asked, uncrossing her arms.

"I forgot what we were talking about." Horii replied, laughing whilst rubbing the back of her neck. Zelda slapped herself again. This could take a while.

"Horii!" Someone outside said, with a mock annoyed tone. Zelda didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was. She smiled.

"Oh!" Horii jumped up. "I forgot! Link came to my door to ask me to come and see why you were yelling his name for the entire school to hear. I think everyone knows something's going on between you too now. I'm gonna let him in, but no funny business!" Horii opened the door, and dragged Link in by the scruff of his shirt.

"Ow! Ow! Horii, let me go!" He yelped, trying to walk forwards to stop himself being strangled by Horii.

"Nope!" Horii replied, and sat him down on the bed next to Zelda. Both blushed. It had been a whole week since their 'encounter'. They had secretly been going out (Well, as secretly as you could on Skyloft. Which isn't very secretly.) But things seemed different between them. Zelda had started to have these dreams. She was either in a wood, near a volcano, or in a desert. Link was always there, dressed in a green version of the knight uniform. But he never saw her; she was always invisible to him. Because of these dreams, she had drifted from Link a bit. He was quite obviously worried about her, and so he just watched her from afar, making sure no-one took advantage of her in this reserved state.

Horii looked from Zelda to Link.

"Right then." She said, "I'm gonna leave you two in here, but you!"

She pointed to Link. "No funny business! If I find out you've laid even a finger on anywhere you shouldn't on her, I will chop said fingers off! You hear!" Zelda's face went completely red. Too late to say that, Horii!

"And you!" She turned back to Zelda. "No leading him on! If he starts to be bad, yell!" She yawned. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. See you two in the morning. Bye!" And with that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

The two teens sat in silence for a while. Both of them were blushing.

"Urm," Link started awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Well done for getting the part of the Goddess for the Wing Festival?"

It was more of a question then a statement. Zelda just nodded.

"Yeah. I was pretty happy."

"Was?"

"I mean I am. I am pretty happy for getting the part." She paused. "I hear you will be participating this year?"

Link smiled. And so the game begins.

"Hell yeah! I could get a few moments alone with you on top of the Goddess statue! We could do anything up there!" He smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows. "And I mean, anything."

"Eww, gross! Link!" Zelda exclaimed, pushing Link away. She couldn't help but smile though. Link put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her towards him.

"I'm joking." He smiled. "But if you want to..."

"No!"

"Well, Excuse me, Princess!" He replied, laughing. Zelda picked up her pillow and hit him.

"Don't ever call me a princess again! Come on, that just sounds stupid! Princess Zelda? Yeah right! And what are you supposed to be, my world famous knight-in-shining-amour?"

"Whatever you want me to be, baby." He pinched her nose.

"No! Don't do that! And don't say that! Your acting all lovey-dovey again! You know I hate it!"

Link smiled fondly as he thought back to their last date, two days ago. That had been so much fun!

"Are you thinking about our last date?" Zelda rudely inquired. Link looked away, whistling.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Nope!"

"Ahh! Stop it! Horii does that, and it annoys me!"

"Sweetie, everything annoys you at the moment. It's like you're constantly PMS-ing. Calm."

Zelda hit Link again with the pillow.

"Stop acting like that! And I sure as hell ain't PMS-ing! I never have, and I never will! So there!"

Both stared into each others eyes.

_'Link's eyes are pretty...'_ Zelda thought.

_'Zelda's eyes are pretty...'_ Link thought.

Before they both knew it, they were kissing again. Link put his hands on Zelda's shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. When they finally broke away, Link suddenly sat up straight, as if he remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" He said, making a fist with his hand and bumping it onto his other hand's palm. "I remember why I came up here!" he turned to Zelda, and grabbed her hands in his.

"Why were you calling out my name? Everyone must have heard you. What's up? Bad dream?"

Zelda nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. Link would think she was a complete weirdo if she talked about her dreams! They didn't even make any sense!

"Okay." He hugged Zelda close. Zelda realized her head fitted perfectly under Link's chin. As if they were made for each other.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Don't ever leave me, okay? Ever, ever, ever."

Zelda could have sworn she felt something wet drip onto her hair.

Was Link... _Crying_?

"I won't." She whispered. "Never. Ever. Ever."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>~Review corner~<em>

_airbender552: Oh, okay then . I did then go back and read the description for 'T' and 'M' and you were right, so thanks for pointing that out to me. And yes, hopefully it will follow the 40 or so weeks (but I have some ideas for it, so it might not be 40.)_

_MoonWolves: Thank you! I thought that since he was such a 'gentleman' that he had to secretly be a pervy-dude ^.^ And your review has made the cogs in my head turn about how I am actually going to end this story… so thank you for that J_

_Thehiddentriforce: Yes, she would have cravings and morning sickness and stuff, but according to my sources (That sounds so evil :D) She doesn't get those till a little further on. And yes, the kid would be older then Link… lol ^.^_

_Dragonfaee: I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_Courtney: Wow! Busted! Something like it happened to me at school as well, hence why I put it in ^.^ Pervy Link is funny, I agree. I should really get my act together and do some fanart or something like that ^.^_


	4. Week 3

_Hello!_

_Cookies for Thehiddentriforce and DidntSeeThatComing! they were the first two to answer my questions in the last chapter!_

_And sorry for THAT quote XD I just couldn't help myself :'D_

_(To Tryan: I beat him finally! But if I get stuck again, I will be sure to ask!)_

_Right, onto the chapter!_

_(The dramaz starts in the next one!)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 3<em>

Today was a nice hot day up on Skyloft. A perfect day for classes outside.

So that's what happened.

Zelda, Horii, and another girl, Keitorin, sat on the grass, each sketching a picture of the waterfall for an art project they had been set. Since the groups had to be in threes, Horii had asked her dorm-neighbour to join their group. Zelda couldn't help but drift her eyes to the sky, to search for her favourite person on his crimson Loftwing.

While the girls did art, the boys trained for the Wing Festival. It didn't seem fair to Zelda and a few of the other girls, not including Keitorin, that this happened, but nothing had been done yet to change it. The Loftwing Ceremony was boys-only.

"Ahh~" Horii sighed, kicking off her shoes and pulling her skirt up to her knees. "It's too hot!"

Zelda nodded her head, and took off her own boots. Keitorin smiled.

"I don't feel heat." She said.

"Lucky!" Horii shot back. The two started to have a petty fight.

Zelda turned back to her drawing, and continued to draw little lines that started to represent a waterfall. But her mind kept drifting to Link, and she wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing.

"Wow, Zelda!" Keitorin exclaimed, looking at the drawing Zelda had done. Horii looked over.

"That's awesome! Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Is that..." Keitorin leaned in close to examine the drawing. "It is! That's Link on there!"

"Really?" Horii replied excitedly, looking more closely. "It is as well!"

Zelda looked down at her drawing, and blushed deep crimson. Right in the middle of her picture, flying right next to the waterfall, was link on his Loftwing. Zelda quickly shut her drawing pad, her face aflame.

"Aww, show us again! That's so cute!" Horii pleaded, putting on a cute begging puppy-dog-eyes face. Keitorin did the same. She acted a lot like Horii, strangely.

"Fine!" Zelda huffed, opening the pad again. She needed to paint the picture anyway.

While the other two girls were gazing upon her picture, She walked down to the water, and filled up a shallow pot to dip her paint brush in. she was about to walk back over to the girls, when a Loftwing flew down, and the rider grabbed her.

Zelda shrieked and dropped the pot, where it smashed to tiny pieces on the floor below her. She looked around angrily to see who had grabbed her.

He turned and smiled at her.

She should have known!

"Groose." She reasoned her voice steady and low. "Put me down, right this instant, or I will get my father on you!"

Groose shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't want me to let you go, babe." He replied, making a face which probably would have been a smouldering look, had he been able to pull it off.

"And why is that?"

"Because we're miles above the ground, sugar."

Zelda looked down, and gulped. Groose was right. The only thing keeping her from falling to her doom was Groose.

Doom. Groose.

She wasn't sure which was better.

While Zelda silently compared her two options, she suddenly realized something. If she fell, she could just have her Loftwing save her. But what if Groose had somehow done something to her Loftwing? He seemed like the kind of person who would do that.

She would die for sure if no one came to rescue her. Unless she somehow managed to get over the water, and land with a perfect dive. She could see it in her mind's eye; Horii and Keitorin holding up little cards with '10s' on them, showing the score for her dive. She smiled.

"Oh, starting to like this ride with me, huh, Baby?" Groose said, leering at her. She shuddered.

"No way! And stop calling me "baby", it's freaking me out!" Zelda struggled against him again, and ended up biting his arm that he had wrapped around her. He yelled, and let go of her to examine his arm.

Zelda, not afraid at all that she was falling, whistled for her Loftwing. Then she whistled again. And again.

Man, it was sure taking a long time to get here!

All of a sudden, a strange feeling hit the pit of Zelda's stomach. It was like being sick, just without the sick.

Groose _had_ done something with her Loftwing!

And she was falling! Falling, falling, falling!

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut.

_Oh, Goddess! Please save me!_

An arm went round her slim waist.

"I've got you, Zelda!" Someone yelled. But Zelda only just about heard it, because she passed out from fright.

When she awoke, she was laid out on the grass, with something under her head to act as a pillow.

"Mmm..." She groaned, and sat up slowly. Her hand flew to her head as it surged with pain.

"Zelda's awake!" Someone yelled. Suddenly, she was surrounded by people.

"Are you okay?" One said.

"Zelda, can you hear us?"

"What happened?"

"Lucky Link was flying about, huh?"

"Where's your Loftwing?"

"Zelda?"

"Alright, everyone!" Someone yelled. "Make way! She doesn't want to be crowded by you lot! Go away!"

The people who were crowding her moved away, to show Horii, Keitorin and Link. A few of the people who lived nearby had come out to see what was going on.

"Zelda!" Horii cried, grabbing her best friend into a hug. "What happened? We saw you go for water, and then the next thing we saw, you were falling from the sky!"

Zelda shook her head, and then winced from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Keitorin said.

"What... happened?" Was all that Zelda mumbled. The three looked at her, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Keitorin said.

"You went to go get some water for painting. And then something -or someone- must of picked you up, and then dropped you from a great height. The next thing we knew, Link was racing after you, and then he came back with you unconscious!" Horii added.

Zelda looked at Link.

"Is it true?" She asked. "Did you rescue me?"

He nodded shyly. Zelda just smiled.

"Thank you, Link." She grabbed his hand. Both smiled at each other.

Neither realized what Horii and Keitorin were about to do.

Horii grabbed Zelda's head as Keitorin grabbed Link's head. Both girls pushed the two together, so that their lips bumped, causing Zelda and Link went bright red.

"Kyaa!" Horii cried, laughing. "They kissed! So cute!" Keitorin was laughing as well.

"You two are unbelievable!" Zelda cried, jumping to her feet to chase the two girls away. They ran away squealing.

"S-sorry about them..." Zelda mumbled. Link shook his head awkwardly.

"It's okay..."

Both sat in an awkward silence for a little longer.

"I like your picture, by the way." Link mumbled. Zelda looked up at him.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. That's me on the Loftwing, right?" Link smiled.

"No way!" Zelda replied, smacking him playfully on the head. "Why would it be you? Don't get all big headed!"

"It is me, isn't it!" He couldn't help but laugh.

Zelda blushed, but nodded.

"Does your head still hurt?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head.

"No." She replied. "But I should probably get back to my room and lie down."

Link nodded, and stood up. Zelda went to stand, but Link grabbed her around the shoulders and picked her up, bridal-style.

"H-hey!" Zelda blushed even more crimson then she had before. "Put me down!"

Link shook his head, and carried her back to the school, ignoring all the strange looks they got.

When the two got back to her room, Link carefully set Zelda down on her feet. Link waved goodbye, and left. Zelda sighed, and entered her room.

She sat down on her bed for a bit, but decided she didn't like not doing anything. So she swung herself off her bed, and walked over to her desk. She picked up the lyrics to the song she had to sing for the Wing Festival, called The Ballad Of the Goddess. It was a lovely song, and she had a harp to play along with it. The music on the harp had been pretty easy to learn, but the lyrics were harder. She set the lyrics down so she could see them, and began to pluck the harp.

_"En, Nashao bu_

_No ben, shundu_

_Te, shu tuo, kewarou sa lei..."_

She finished the song with a few plucks on the harp. That had gone pretty well! All the practicing was paying off.

The next thing she had to do was start making the sail cloth that would be presented to the winner of the Loftwing race. All she had to do was embroider the symbol of the Goddess onto a piece of white fabric, sewn to make a sail cloth. All the other gifts that had been given to the winners of the Loftwing races hadn't been handmade by the girl playing the Goddess, but since this time Link might be winning, she had to make it herself, and pray that he would get it.

For she did love him, really.

Zelda choose the colour blue to use for the embroidery, since it was roughly the colour of Link's eyes. She drew the Goddess symbol onto the sail cloth, and began to stitch the blue onto it.

This would be a gift made with love.

* * *

><p><em>There! Chapter done. I actually made a sail cloth for my Zelda cosplay! Though I used paint instead of stitching because I'm lazy XD My friend also drew the scene where Zelda is trying to learn the lyrics, so if you wanna see that it should be somewhere on my DA account, Innamode!<em>

_Meiko :3_


	5. Week 4 (Part one)

_Next chapter!_

_A very short one, because I wrote out this chapter, and it seemed better to leave it like this ^.^ So enjoy!_

_(And thanks everyone for the reviews, views, favs and everything! Did you know, I hit 3,000 views on this fic alone yesterday? That's in like, seven days! thanks so much!)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 4 (Part one)<em>

Zelda looked down, and frowned. Her period was late. This was almost unheard of for her, she always started on the same date, each month, with-out fail. But this month, it was a whole week late. A thought suddenly swam through her mind.

_Pregnant._

"That's just silly!" Zelda scolded herself for even thinking that. Still, it wouldn't do any harm to take a test, just to make sure.

She knew the potion lady down at the Bazaar sold potions that showed if you were pregnant or not. So she decided to take a walk down there, and buy herself one. It would be easy. Ask for a pregnancy test potion, hand over the bottle and the money, take it home, and use the stupid thing! Easy! Zelda set out with her spirits high. She was going to prove to herself she was not pregnant!

Though when she got there, it was a whole different story.

"Can I help you dear?" the lady asked. She looked strange, with creepy eyes, and lips far too big for her face. Yet she seemed nice.

"Urm, yes..." Zelda said awkwardly. Would she be able to say it? Everyone on Skyloft knew everyone, so if she asked for a pregnancy test potion, would word get back to her father? She looked around nervously. It was just her, the potion lady, her husband and kid, and the guy across the way selling strange things for knights. All the other stalls were far away up the other end.

"Yes dear?"

"I would like a... urm.. a..." She blushed bright red. The words wouldn't form on her tongue.

"Yes?" Zelda could see the woman was starting to get impatient with her.

"A-pregnancy-test-potion!" She blurted out. "Please."

"A what?" The lady was staring at her as if Zelda had grown another head. She didn't sound _that_ weird, did she?

Zelda sighed.

"I would like a pregnancy test potion, please." She repeated, loud and slow enough for the lady to hear. She nodded, suddenly understanding why Zelda was so nervous. Zelda handed over a bottle, and paid the 20 rupees for it. Still bright red, she ran back to the school, and then to the toilet room.

Time to try it out.

She put the bottle of clear liquid onto the side of the toilet. The potion lady had given Zelda a slip of paper, with instructions for how to use it. _'Step 1,'_ She read. _'Urinate into the bottle with the potion already in it.'_

Zelda stared at the paper, and then did what it said. She read the next line.

_'Step 2, Wait for the liquid to change colour. If it goes red, congratulations! You are pregnant! If it goes blue, however, you are not. It should take about 5-10 mins for results to show, so be patient!'_

Zelda looked at the bottle. It had been about three minutes since she had done step 1. She sat and looked at it, counting down the minutes in her head, and willing it with all her heart to turn blue.

_Seven minutes..._

Oh, Goddess! What would she do if she was pregnant? How could she carry on going to school? People would find out, and then the questions would start. She and Link would be expelled! And then what? She wanted to have kids, but not this soon!

_Six minutes..._

What would her father say? He would be upset, for sure! He had always told her that she was the most beautiful lady in the entire world, and that he loved her. But would he still love her after it? Of course he wouldn't! He would be angry! He would hate her! He would expel her, and wish never to see her again!

_Five minutes..._

If she was pregnant, she would have to get rid of it. Maybe she could 'accidentally' hurt her stomach in a flying accident? Surely that would make the baby go away. Bile rose in her throat as she thought of deliberately killing an innocent life. Nope, that wouldn't work, how could she of even thought that? No, she would have the baby secretly, and then give it up to some poor lady who can't have kids. But how would she have it secretly?

_Four minutes..._

There could be a little baby growing inside her! She would have her own child! To love, to care for, to watch grow up! Her mother had always told her that the best thing ever was watching your child grow up. Zelda felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought of her mother.

_Three minutes..._

Her mother would be devastated if she found out Zelda was pregnant. But then again, she was long dead, so what did it matter? Maybe she would have liked Zelda to have children, so she would be able to have grandkids to spoil as much as she would like.

_Two minutes..._

What about her friends? What would they think? Oh, everyone would think she was a whore! And she couldn't mess up Link's life like that! He wouldn't be able to become a knight!

_One minute..._

Then again, if she was pregnant, and she and Link were expelled, they would be able to live together, just them three, for the rest of their lives. That would be nice. Maybe in a little cottage, on a little island far off to the south of Skyloft. Perfect.

_30 seconds..._

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad being pregnant.

_10 seconds..._

A little life, she would be able to care for.

_5 seconds..._

_'I wish I am pregnant'_

She watched as the potion turned the brightest hue of red.


	6. Week 4 (Part two)

_Hello everyone!_

_I tried to upload this last night, but my laptop fritzzed. So I couldn't. And I'm doing it quickly now before I get ready for school._

_But I put up the poll for the gender of Zelda's baby! Go vote!_

_And I have decided to put week 4 in parts, because so much happened over it ^.^ So the last chapter is part one, this is part two, ect._

_And thanks for reviews! I have read them, and I will try to answer some in a review corner when I have some time to write!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 4 (Part two)<em>

Zelda sat looking at the potion. It had gone red.

She was pregnant.

Happiness welled up inside her. Pregnant! She was going to be a mummy!

Zelda quickly disposed of the potion down the toilet, and washed out the bottle. She went back to her room, and sat down.

Pregnant!

Back in the privacy of her room, she placed her hands on her still-flat stomach. How long would it be until she started showing? She had laughed over a book about this sort of thing with Horii back when they were 13.

She cursed herself for not reading it properly.

Sitting on her bed, she rested her chin on the hands. Who would be the best person to tell first? Link was the obvious answer, since he was the father, but she could also tell Horii, her father, or one of the teachers. Maybe the school nurse?

Or maybe her mother?

Jumping up, Zelda picked up her bag, and walked down to the kitchen. She asked the cook for an apple, which she put in her bag. She then set off for the graveyard.

It was quite a long walk by foot, since it was the other side of Skyloft. It would have been quicker to fly, but Zelda feared she might fall, and hurt her baby. When she finally arrived, she located her mother's grave, and sat down by it. She could remember the day her mother was buried.

_"And so, today we celebrate, not to the death of one of our beloved people, but to the happy life she lived, with two great children, a great husband, and a great group of friends."_

_The man leading the ceremony turned round to the coffin placed into a deep grave, and made a symbol on his chest._

_"What's he doing to Mummy, Dada?" A six-year-old Zelda asked. Her Father just smiled faintly at her._

_"They're taking her to a better place, my little Zellie."_

_"Is it heaven? Mummy used to tell me that that is where all my grannies and grandpas are. She said that there is no pain there. Does this mean she won't cry at night any more?"_

_Her father tried to hold back tears. Zelda's words were so innocent, so pure, un-tinged by the darkness of her mother's and her little brother's deaths._

_Later on that day, Zelda sat down by her mother's grave. It had been filled in carefully, and seeds had been spread over the mud so that daisy's would grow._

_Daisies were her mother's favourite flowers._

_"Can you hear me, Mummy?" Zelda asked. "I love you. Can I come visit you soon?"_

_"Who are you talking to?" Someone said behind her. She turned. Standing behind her with a little wooden shield was a boy, about her age, with light brown hair, and blue eyes._

_"My mummy. Why?"_

_"She won't answer you." The boy suddenly said. He looked down sadly._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause my mummy never does."_

That had been the day she had met Link for the first time. She remembered getting up, and hitting him for saying that. Whenever she felt down, or upset, she would bring her mother's favourite food, a single apple, down to the graveyard, and give it to her. She would then spill out all her problems.

"Here you go, Mum." Zelda said, placing the fruit in front of the gravestone. She took a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell you... I hope you won't be mad; I do love him very much... I'm pregnant, Mum. I'm going to have a little boy or a little girl, and I wanted you to be the first to know. What do you think?"

There was a short breeze. It seemed to circle Zelda. She smiled.

"So you agree then?"

_"Zelda..."_

She looked around. Who had spoken?

_"Zelda..."_

_"Your journey is about..."_

_"To begin..."_

She looked around again. Still no-one. Okay, she was starting to get scared. Big time.

"Um!" She said, standing quickly. "I have to go!"

She ran as fast as she could back to the school. That was just too creepy!

Well, since her mother now knew about the pregnancy, it was time to tell Link. She walked to his door, took a deep breath, and knocked loudly.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Zelda. Can I come in?"

"Oh! Zelda!"

Zelda heard him run to the door, and open it. He pulled her inside, and hugged her tightly.

_'Careful of the baby!'_ She wanted to yell, but she knew that would be by far the worst way to tell him.

"Hey! What's the hugging for? Why are you so happy to see me?"

He looked slightly down-trodden.

"Am I not allowed to be happy to see my perfect girlfriend?" He mumbled sadly. Zelda smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be silly." She said. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

"Go on, then." Link said. He gazed into her eyes lovingly.

Zelda was about to talk, when the door was thrown open. The two yelled in surprise, and jumped away from each other, both turning bright red.

"I thought I would find you here!" The girl laughed. "And what were you two doing? I can't wait to tell everyone about this!"

"Horii!" Zelda yelled. "Don't you dare tell anyone! And I mean it!"

Horii smiled and ran in, grabbing Zelda's hand before running out.

"I have something to show you!" She giggled. Zelda sighed, and turned around to yell to Link before Horii dragged her away.

"I'll meet you before the festival tomorrow, up by the Goddess statue, okay? Don't sleep in!"

Link wanted to yell after them, to snatch Zelda back. He had something very important to tell her too.

Instead, he just watched them go.

Later that night, after Horii had attack Zelda with all the different types of makeup she could find, Zelda finally crawled into bed, and closed her eyes. The next day would be a big one, for sure!

The next morning, Zelda woke up early. She was too exited to sleep! Her hands flew to her stomach. Still flat and smooth. But inside, there was going to be a baby.

She quickly got dressed, and penned out a letter for Link. There was no doubting that he would wake up late, or forget about the meeting entirely. Before leaving, she grabbed the harp. If she was lucky, she would be able to shove in a few hours practice time before the Festival started.

The first thing she did when she arrived at the Goddess statue was call her Loftwing. She had found her bird locked in one of the houses on the other side of Skyloft. Groose had been rather _helpful_ in finding her bird after Zelda had threatened to get her father involved.

She practiced her song for a bit, before taking out the letter for Link, and giving it to her bird.

"Please go give this to Link." She asked, stroking the soft feathers on the creature's neck. It let out a squawk, and flew off. Zelda went back to practicing the song.

_"Zelda... The time draws closer..."_

Zelda gasped, and looked round again. That voice. Who did it belong to? It sounded so familiar, yet she knew she had never heard it before.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Link was having a bad dream. In it, he was standing before this strange, black thing, with what seemed like scales, and row upon row of teeth. Suddenly, something was talking to him, calling him 'Master'. The monster kept roaring, but then it started to change, it started to soften. Was that a bird?

Suddenly he sat up.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, as he came face to face with the hideous monster of his dreams. He rolled off the bed, and whacked his head on the floor.

No, wait. It was just Zelda's Loftwing.

If birds could grin, she was probably doing it. The Loftwing cocked her head to one side cutely, before spitting Zelda's letter at him, and retreating. The letter bounced harmlessly off his head, and onto the floor.

"How much do I bet this is from Zelda?" He said to himself, and he stood up with the letter in his hand. He rubbed his painful head carefully. He started to read the soft, curly handwriting Zelda wrote in.

_Hey, sleepyhead._

_I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_

Link smiled. Of course she did.

_Rise and shine, Link!_

_Today's the Wing Festival!_

_You promised to meet me before it starts, remember?_

_You better not keep me waiting._

_~Zelda._

Link's smile widened. He better get going.

He left his room, and ran out the front entrance. He stopped to chat with instructor Horwell. He asked for some help with getting the Headmaster's pet back, but Link had to say no; Zelda would skin him alive if he was late.

He ran up to the Goddess statue, and slowed as Zelda came into view. He smiled when he realized she was playing this golden instrument with strings. It sounded so beautiful. And then she started to sing, her voice so pure and beautiful.

_"en, nashou bu,_

_No ben, shundu._

_Tei, shu tuo, kewarou, sa lei..."_

She finished the song, and turned, feeling someone's presence behind her. She smiled when she saw it was Link.

"Hey! Good morning, Link!" She smiled. Link walked over to her. "I'm glad my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you would sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

Link was about to moan about the rude awakening, but Zelda laughed happily, and held up the golden instrument she was holding.

"But look at this instrument!" She said. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to borrow today for the ceremony, since I'll be playing the part of the Goddess." She smiled again, and did a little twirl.

"Aren't they pretty? And the instrument! They told me it's just like the one the Goddess was said to have in the legends!" She plucked one of the high notes. "It sounds pretty, too. I asked Father about it, and he said it was called a harp. And the clothes! I made this myself!" She pointed to the sailcloth she was wearing as a wrap. "We get to use it in today's Ceremony! Between the harp and the outfit, I'm going to make a great Goddess today! I got you up early this morning so you could be the first to see! What do you think?"

Link smiled.

"I think you look beautiful." He answered. Zelda's smile widened.


	7. Week 4 (Part three)

_Hello again!_

_This is turning out to be such a long 'week' . I'm only just halfway through it. Ah well, that makes more chapters for you all to review for me! Laughs_

_Don't forget to vote in the poll! I accidentally put the results on public, but it was meant to be on private, so for a surprise, so if you've already seen it, think yourselves lucky! Aha!_

_And I thought I would also mention, I have a Deivantart account! I am Innamode on there. _

_And I managed to get a little further on Skyward Sword today! Me and my little brother and sister were sitting in the games room, watching me do the spirit realm/trial thingie in the desert place. It was so hard! But I was told how to do it in a dream (that just sounds weird, but it's true) And it actually worked. So I was pleased and freaked out._

_Anyway, have fun reading!_

_Link234521: And I'm getting a little headache here... NOT BECAUSE OF YOU, MEIKO! I'VE BEEN WORKING ALL NIGHT ON THESE FOUR CHAPTERS!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 4 (Part 3)<em>

"I think you look beautiful." He answered. Zelda's smile widened.

"Ah!" An older voice said behind them. Both turned. "There you are Zelda! Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

"Oh, hello Father." Zelda answered.

"Ah, Link! You're here too. Outstanding! It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too exited to close your eyes for one!" He stopped and laughed. "And if you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there!" He winked, making Link blush.

Zelda looked down. What if someone else won it? She didn't want to go flying about with one of the others. She wanted some time alone with Link, so she could tell him about their child.

"Yes, about that..." She mumbled. Then came the outburst, making Link take a step back.

"Father, I don't know if he can do it!" She confessed. "Recently, Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!" She turned to glare at him.

"And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding about! Probably daydreaming!"

Link studied the floor. It was bad enough Zelda was complaining about him to her father, but did she have to do it in front of him?

"I don't know what he's thinking! He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today!"

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda." The headmaster said, motioning with his hands for her to calm down. "Though you do have a point. Today's Wing Festival tests the skill of the rider as well as his to bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students." He glanced over to Link, who rubbed his head nervously.

"But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." He glanced up into the sky as if distracted, and the two teens followed his gaze.

"As you both know, each of us in Skyloft is but one of half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the Goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." He turned back to Zelda. "When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ah, but the first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare, we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line."

He looked over to Link. "Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight!"

Link suddenly realized that he was talking about him, and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. He looked over to Zelda, and noticed she was staring at him longingly. But in her eyes, there was something else. Pain?

The headmaster didn't notice, and continued talking.

"The little boy just hopped up on that bird, and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other." He glanced at Zelda. "And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear." This time it was Zelda's turn to be winked at knowingly. She blushed.

Link looked up, and searched for his bird. What was he doing? Flying? Eating? Sleeping?

Wait... where was he? Link gasped. Something was wrong! He couldn't sense his bird out there!

"Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his Loftwing." He chucked. "Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo."

Zelda sighed deeply. The headmaster chucked at this. Zelda let out a sound of annoyance, and turned to him.

"The contest is nothing to laugh at, Father!" She announced angrily. Her father held up his hands and motioned to calm down again. "This festival is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft!" Zelda looked down.

"If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race..." She held back to urge to say. 'I won't be able to spend time with him afterwards' and said: "What if Link messes up his big chance? What if he's not allowed to become a Knight?" She pouted sadly, and looked up at her father.

"Calm down, my dear." He said soothingly, not looking a bit alarmed at Zelda's outburst. "Honestly, it's like you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

Zelda blushed, and turned away from her father. She ran over to Link.

"Listen, Link! You'd better fly your heart out today! At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!"

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to one of the ledges that were all over Skyloft. You could jump off one and call your bird from it. Link looked back at the headmaster, pleading with his eyes for him to save him. The headmaster just laughed.

"Good luck, Link!" He mouthed.

"Come on! You'll thank me later!" Zelda assured. But Link wasn't too sure. He still couldn't sense his bird, and everyone knew it was a stupid thing to jump from a high height if you couldn't sense your bird.

"Here we are!" She sang, pushing him towards the edge of the ledge. "Go on, now! Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the Festival to start, so practice seriously for once!"

Link looked round, and Zelda moved her head to the other side. Link then looked the other side, and she moved it back.

"But I can't sense my bird!" He announced, slightly alarmed that she would make him jump when his bird wasn't there."

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?"

Link could practically see the little quote marks around the word sense.

"I'm being serious!" He insisted.

"Oh! I get it!" She replied sarcastically. "You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me!"

"No! Zelda! I'm telling the truth!" Link begged. Zelda smiled.

"Off you go!" She called cheerfully, and pushed him off the edge. "Call your Loftwing!"

Link whistled for his bird. Still not showing up? He looked around, expecting to see a burst of Crimson any time soon.

Back up by the Statue of the Goddess, Zelda looked over the side. Somehow, it didn't feel right. Her father walked up next to her.

"Hmm..." He mumbled thoughtfully. "His bird is sure taking a long time to get here..."

Zelda gasped in shock.

"Something's wrong!" She yelped, and jumped off the edge herself. She whistled, and waited for her Loftwing to show up. When she did, Zelda grabbed her wings, and flew her towards where Link was still falling.

If he wasn't in danger, Zelda would've laughed at the look on his face.

"Hang in there, Link!" She yelled, as her Violet Loftwing grabbed him by the waist in her long talons. "I've got you!"

They flew back up to where the headmaster was, and barely reached the top before Zelda's Loftwing collapsed, sending the two teens rolling across the grass. There was no way that was good for the baby.

"Are you two all right?" The headmaster asked, walking over to where they had crash landed. Link managed a nod through his pants. That had been scary!

Zelda, however, wasn't listening to him. She was stroking her Loftwing soothingly.

"I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link." the Headmaster said, looking around the sky. "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of!"

Link calmed his breathing, and stood up.

"And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh Link? This is quite a problem, considering the Wing Festival is about to start..."

"Link..." Zelda said. Both males turned to look at her. She sounded like she was about to cry. "When you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well... I should have believed you... I'm sorry." She turned so she was facing Link. "I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!"

Link nodded, and seconds later, a bell rang out. All three turned to look towards the school.

"My!" The headmaster exclaimed. "How did it get to be this late? If I recall correctly, Instructor Horwell is presiding over the Festival. Link, you should go and talk to him, and see if he's willing to delay the race for a little while so that you can find your bird."

Zelda smiled cheekily.

"But, Father!" She laughed. "You're the headmaster of the academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come and talk to you about it."

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear." He looked thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Very well. I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

Link looked over to Zelda, and shared a brief smile with her, before running off to locate Instructor Horwell.

Sometimes, it didn't hurt to have the Headmaster of your academy your girlfriend's father.


	8. Week 4 (Part four)

_Yoo-hoo! Guess who!_

_That's right, my good readers! I am back!_

_This chapter took forever to write... and it's so long... Now can everyone see why it is in four parts? Otherwise it would of gone on forever! I must say, I really hate writing like this, because I am watching the cutscenes on Youtube, and then writing down everything they say... It doesn't really give much room for my own input when they are speaking, but I put in some more romantics and stuff, just to keep all you Zelink fans happy! Heheh ^.^ Week 4 has been about an hour of cutscenes, I didn't ever expect it to take so long to write up! It's taken about five hours for this chapter alone to be put down, so please excuse me for grammar, as you can probably tell, I am fed up with writing, and very, very tired._

_(Speaking of fans, I found a life-sized TP Link on Ebay earlier... but it's £2500, and I don't have that money...)_

_Lol, for this chapter I actually told one of my friends I was pregnant, so I could get the reaction right... But she just laughed at me and said nice try, but I'm not letting you off the diet yet! So mean. This is what I go through for all you!_

_But anyway, don't forget to vote on my poll! You can access it via my page, just click on my username, and then vote! I also have a deviantart with some fanart, also under Innamode ^.^ Eheh ^.^_

_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to click that review button!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 4 (Part 4)<em>

Sometimes, it didn't hurt to have the Headmaster of your academy your girlfriend's father.

Link wasted no time, and informed Instructor Horwell of the Head's wishes quickly. Then he started his search.

While he was walking down into the town, a little boy called him over.

"Hey, mister!" He called, running up to Link. Link stopped, and turned round to look at the boy. He must have been about 10ish, possibly almost 11. He smiled a goofy smile.

"Could you please roll into the tree and get the bug flying?" He asked. Link shrugged his shoulders. It couldn't hurt to help this boy. He backed up a bit, and measured up the distance with his eyes. If he rolled there, then he would hit the tree in the perfect position, as not to hurt himself. Link nodded, sprinted towards the tree, ducked into the roll, and hit it, with perfect elegance. The poor bug jumped, and the little boy cried out with excitement.

"Thank you, mister!" He yelled, and ran off, chasing the bug. Link smiled, watching the little boy run off as he got up. Would he ever have kids? A little boy or girl to hunt bugs with? He would like that. To have a little son or a daughter. But it wouldn't be soon. He would have to have made a life for himself, and his wife. Maybe that wife would be Zelda! How about that?

Having kids with Zelda?

He laughed to himself. Suddenly, a vision of him and Zelda popped into his mind. It seemed so real, too real to be a daydream. He was standing, leaning over something, with Zelda by his side. There was something different about her... she seemed to be smiling from the inside. His view rotated, and he could see they were leaning over a crib, a baby lying inside.

Link blinked as he came back into reality. Only then, did he realize he had been walking, and had accidentally stumbled upon Groose and his gang. Groose's cronies appeared to be massaging their 'all-powerful' leader's back and arms, probably ready for the Festival later that day.

"You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the pecking and scratching!" One of them said. Link just about caught this. His eyes narrowed.

"Of course it was!" Groose replied. "Did you seriously think a great big Crimson Loftwing like that was going to go down without a fight?"

Link growled. So it was Groose's fault.

"But we got him, good an' proper. I don't care how strong them birds are supposed to be, he ain't getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys."

Link was fuming with rage. He marched over to where they were sat. But before he could reach them, they stood up. The two other boys he was with turned, and started to back away when they saw him. Groose, however, was the last to turn. And when he did, his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Link!" He inhaled sharply, and quickly thought of what to say. "So, uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Link just glared at him. Suddenly Groose smiled in that horrible way of his. Link smirked back.

The game was on.

The red-head strolled over to him, and circled him, like an animal would with its prey.

"What's your problem, anyway?" The bigger boy asked. "Oh, wait! I've got it! You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours."

Mistake no. 1: Calling his eyes dopey.

"They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose! Can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please?' You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the top of the Statue of the Goddess after the ceremony."

He continued to circle him, before stopping right in front of him, and coming right up to his face.

"Well, sorry pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all you're might. You might even come second."

Mistake no. 2: Calling him a wimp.

"Say, come to think of it, I don't see your bird! Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers, huh? I can't imagine what could have happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got all confused by the clouds and he got lost?"

Link wanted to punch him. But no. The game was only just beginning.

"Give him back." Link said, his voice steady. Groose shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got no idea what you're on about." Suddenly he pointed at Link's face rudely. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget that you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal! It doesn't change the fact you go through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a back bone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honoured academy through the mud!" He laughed a short, evil laugh.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

Ah. There we go. The game was about to be won.

Groose turned, surprised.

"Oh!... Zelda! Hey. Nah, it's... uh..."

Zelda huffed. She marched right up to Groose, shoving Link behind her.

"Don't even try it, Groose!" she growled, pointing at him accusingly. "You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, just like all of us! Why do you insist on bullying him so much?"

Link smirked. He was enjoying this. Groose looked a bit like a fish, with his eyes wide open and his mouth moving, trying to form words.

"Yeah... I suppose..." He mumbled.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" She demanded.

Groose looked into her eyes. She was so damn sexy! What he would give to have a bit of that.

"I suppose... you... er..." He giggled to himself at the images that flashed through his mind.

Pervert.

And then he thought of Link. His good mood dissolved in an instant.

"Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, okay?"

"Huh?" Zelda breathed. That Groose freaked her out.

He turned, and walked to the edge, his gang following him.

"Ok! We're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're going to have to sit out today's race! That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get use to the taste of failure! It's your special flavour." He laughed to himself, as if this was the funniest joke ever, before all three jumped off together, and summoned their birds. As they flew off, Zelda sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but I think those idiots have something to do with the disappearance of your bird." She said. "Link, those guys aren't going to help us, so we better get searching."

Link nodded as Zelda turned round to look at him.

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird." She said, smiling. "Father said he would talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the race, so don't worry, we'll find your bird in time." She quickly blew Link a kiss, and then ran off the edge, calling her Loftwing. She turned back, watching him walk away as she flew off.

'_Right.'_ She though _'Let's look for Link's bird._'

Her hand absentmindedly went to her stomach. A great sadness suddenly filled her, and she choked on a sob. Link would need to know soon, so why was it just so dammed hard to get him alone? She wiped tears from her eyes.

She had to tell someone.

"Hey, Zelda!" Someone yelled from the ground. Zelda leaned over.

Horii.

Perfect timing.

She landed her bird, and hopped off.

"Hey!" Horii said, hugging her tightly. He voice was slightly off. And she wasn't as bouncy as she usually was.

"Hey, Horii." Zelda replied, returning the hug. Suddenly, Horii broke away, and furiously wiped her eyes. Zelda started with shock.

"Horii!" She exclaimed "What's wrong?"

"You're too young!" She burst out, the tears flowing freely.

"What?"

"To have a baby! You're too young!"

Zelda stood staring at her, shell-shocked. She felt nothing. She felt like nothing. Inside, it felt like nothing was there. At all. She was just an outer shell.

"W-what?" Zelda replied, shaking all over.

"I saw you..." Horii whispered. "Last night, when I was doing your makeup for the Ceremony... I forgot something, and came back. I expected you to be asleep, so I just opened the door, and there you were, talking to your stomach." Her face fell. "You're not really pregnant, are you? You were just rehearsing for something. Yeah, that's right, you were rehearsing for a play! What am I doing, getting all worked up about it!" She laughed, but it was forced, strained. As if she was convincing herself rather then Zelda.

"I am pregnant, Horii." Zelda said quietly. Horii looked at her.

"You're not." She breathed, her eyes searching Zelda's face.

"I am."

Horii was silent. Finally, she found her voice again.

"Who...?" She asked.

Zelda sighed, and let out a low chuckle. "Take a guess."

"I'mma gonna pound his pretty head in!" Horii replied, jumping up and making punch gestures. "How dare he lay a finger on you? Link is so dead!"

"No! Don't hurt him!" Zelda relied. "My little child is going to need a daddy." She put a hand on her stomach. Horii was so surprised by the words, she stopped.

"Wow... You're actually going to be a Mummy soon. Wow."

Zelda nodded.

"I know."

"Hey!" Horii suddenly said. She pointed towards the waterfall. Zelda followed her finger. "Isn't that Link over there?"

Zelda gasped, and nodded. Oh yeah! She was meant to be helping him find his Loftwing!

"I have to go, Horii! I promised Link I would help him find his Loftwing!"

"Wait, does he even know?" Horii asked, ignoring her question.

"No, he doesn't... I was going to tell him this morning, but then his Loftwing went missing... I just hope he wins the race so I can tell him sooner."

Horii nodded her head, and the two girls waved goodbye.

Well, that went better then expected! If Horii could take it well, then so could Link! Zelda jumped back on her own bird, and flew off. She quickly caught sight of Link, who was just exiting the cave underneath the waterfall.

"Hey!" She called. Link looked up. She smiled, and landed her bird.

"Hey, Zelda." He replied, pulling her over to him and kissing her forehead. Zelda blushed.

"H-how's your search going?" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around Link. "Any sign of your bird?"

"No, sadly..." He replied. Zelda let go of him, and frowned.

"Well, let's not lose hope. There's a bit up ahead where Groose and his gang hang out sometimes, maybe that will give us a clue!"

Link nodded.

_"Zelda... The time is almost upon us..."_

She gasped, and looked round.

"H-huh?" She whispered, looking behind her. "W-who's that? Who's calling me?"

"Zelda?" Link asked. She looked back over to him. The concern was clear in his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, Link. I just got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

Both teens ran down the length of land that carried on round the little floating island.

"Oh!" Zelda cried, stopping. Link stopped as well.

"There he is!"

And sure enough, there was Link's Crimson Loftwing, stuck behind seven logs, tied with rope. They ran up to it.

Link tried to untie the rope, and failed.

"It won't budge!" He cried, frustrated. "They sure have tied this well!"

Zelda looked at him, and her eyes fixed on the sword on his back. Since when did Link carry a sword around with him?

"Try cutting it with your sword!" Zelda suggested. Link nodded.

She stood back, and Link drew his sword. He sliced through the ropes quickly, letting the logs fall to the ground with a thump.

Both teens stood back as the bird rushed out, and began stretching gratefully in the new-found space. Both laughed, because it was quite funny to watch. The bird trotted over to Link, and he stroked his beak affectionately. Zelda smiled fondly at him. He was so calm and loving, he would make a great father.

The bird took off, aching to have a fly about. Link ran to the edge, and smiled at his bird. Zelda walked over to stand next to him.

"We should hurry, Link." Zelda said, putting a hand on his back. "Now that your Loftwing is free, we can fly to the Ceremony."

Link nodded in agreement, but then frowned. Zelda was looking... strange. She looked down sadly.

"But... before we go... there is something I need to ask you... I..."

_'Come on, words! Form! Just tell him you're pregnant already!'_

"I... head this voice a few moment ago... did you hear it too?"

She mentally slapped herself. Why could she not tell him?

Link's frown deepened, making his face crease. Zelda put a hand on his forehead, and smoothed it, attempting to smooth out his creases.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling. Almost as if something is calling out to me."

There was silence. The two just stood and looked at the clouds.

"Have you ever wondered what's below the clouds?" Zelda suddenly asked. "Some say it's an empty, barren place, and some say there is nothing down there at all! But I just have this feeling that they're wrong."

She looked over at Link, and saw his confused, yet interested expression. She carried on.

"Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the Surface. The tales in there describe a whole word, far bigger then Skyloft down there!" She stopped, her face dropping. "But no-one's ever been down there, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier. But I can't help imagining the kind of things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see it for myself!" She smiled, and looked over to Link, who smiled back.

"Oh! Sorry, Link! We don't have time for this! Let's get going. Look, your bird is waiting for you!"

Link smiled brightly, and nodded. Link loved flying. The speed, the feel of the wind in your face, it was amazing!

He leapt of the edge, and called his Loftwing. Zelda did the same.

"Link!" She called back once they were both in the air. "Let's run your bird through the basics, so we can make sure he's not hurt!"

"Okay!" Link called back, and took his bird through the basics that they had all been taught the first time they had flown. How to make your bird speed up, slow down and how to take corners.

"How's it going?" Zelda yelled after a while. "Is he flying alright?"

"Yes!" Link called back, smiling like a loon. "Perfect!"

"Well, that's a huge relief! My father and the others are probably worried, so let's go back and give them the good news!"

Both Zelda and Link turned their birds, and headed back towards Skyloft.

When they had landed, Zelda spoke up.

"Wow, your Loftwing really is amazing! Especially considering all the little guy has been through this morning. I'm going to go find father, and tell him the news!"

She kissed Link quickly on the lips, and ran off, giggling.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Link!"

Link turned, and scowled at the red haired teen. If Groose noticed, he brushed it off.

"Word around the plaza is that you found that stupid bird of yours."

Link nodded. "That's right. I found him." He wanted to add, 'no thanks to you!' But that would have just sparked an argument, probably leading to a fight.

"Well, that's just great, but apparently, you and your dumb bird can't tell time! All that pre-race prep me and the boys did was for nothing! I'm all stiff again now! We've been waiting forever for this race to start, but they delayed it for you! I don't get it! So the big flake gets special treatment now?"

He growled, and spat on the floor.

"And you're almost a man, yet you still can't go anywhere without Zelda! I bet you can't even decide what to eat on your own, huh? Oh, and don't think we haven't caught the smug looks, 'Ooh! Zelda and I are BEST friends! We go EVERYWHERE together!' Ugh! Pathetic! You think you're so great, don't you? Well? Don't you?"

One of the two boys in his gang, the short, fat one, turned round to the other and sniggered.

"Groose has been going on FOREVER about how he's going to be the one with Zelda. He's really into her!"

The one who he had been talking to, a tall blonde with a funny nose, sniggered as well.

Ignoring the two, Groose carried on.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but today is the day I bust up this little fairytale land of yours. Zelda's the one playing the part of the Goddess at today's Ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that sailcloth! When I head she had made it herself, I was just like, damn! There is no way I am going to let some scrawny clown snatch it away from me!"

He turned away, and went off into his only little him-and-Zelda perv land.

"Yes, yes..." He mumbled. "That sailcloth -Zelda's sailcloth- with be mine! Duh huh huh... Oh, man! I bet she was thinking of me while she was stitching it! Yup, I can see it now! First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the Ceremony up on to of the Statue together, just me and her alone! It'll be our special moment alone! No-one is stopping us from having that moment! It's so real, I can... I can see it... Du huh-huh-huh..." He laughed as he though of what he could do up there alone with her. Even if she didn't want to. Would anyone hear her if she shouted?

"Urm, Groose! Groose!" His gang hissed to him quickly. "Behind you! Right behind you!"

Groose glared at them.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of-" He stopped. And then turned. And then his mouth fell open with surprise.

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'Our special moment alone?" Zelda demanded, hands on hips.

"I.. uh, nothing big, really. Just... just..." He looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Link! That's it! I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was that he found his bird! Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" He walked over to Link, and threw an arm around his shoulder. Link immediately pulled a face.

"Anyway, Look for me later during the race, Zelda. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves. Later!"

As he stormed off, his gang ran after him. Zelda sighed.

"Did you hear that guy? Fair race? Yeah, the chances of that are just about less than zero." She shook her head. "Either way, don't let those fools get you down! Just get out there and fly your best today, Link! I know you've got those guys beat, and deep down, I know you do too." She walked over, and hugged Link again.

"Yeah..." He murmured, hugging her back. He wasn't so sure.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! All participating students, please assemble!" Someone shouted.

Link and Zelda parted.

"Looks like it's race time! Good luck, Link!"

Link smiled, and they walked down to where the students were preparing.

Zelda immediately spotted Horii, who smiled weakly at her, and waved. Zelda waved back, before going to stand next to her father.

"Your attention, please!" The teacher said. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at him. "At last, we are ready to begin the race. I was beginning to worry we would have to start without Link, but is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it today! Before we start, I would like to explain the rules. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who we will then release into the skies." He motioned to a bright yellow Loftwing stood beside him, who was playing with his wing feathers. "On my signal, dive off the edge, and mount your Loftwing. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion! Those are the rules, simple enough, right?"

A murmur of agreement went up in the crowd.

"Excellent. As you all very well know, the winner of today's race will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the girl chosen to play this year's Goddess. Today is a special day for many reasons; one being that it is the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate, this year's champion will receive his gift high upon the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman playing the role of the Goddess this year has made the gift herself." He paused, and looked over to where Zelda was stood. "And, as you all well know, the role of the Goddess will this year be played by the lovely Zelda!"

A cheer went up, and a few wolf whistles swell. Zelda blushed a bit, and giggled.

"Let's see some fine flying out there! Show me just how hard you've all been practicing!" He glared at Groose, who had started to snigger into his hand. "And I want to see good, clean flying out there. Anyone caught interfering with the other riders will answer to me! That goes double for you, Groose!" He yelled the last part, making Groose stand up straight.

"Yes sir!" He replied. Link smirked.

"Alright, gentlemen! Line up! The race is about to begin!"

The bird flew up into the sky.

"On your marks!"

"Get set!

"GO!"

All of them ran off the edge, and called their birds. As they flew off, Zelda smiled.

She wasn't looking for Groose at all. She was looking for Link.

When she caught a flash of red in the sky, she smiled.

"Hey, Zelda!" Someone called. Zelda turned.

"Hey, Keitorin. What's up?"

"I was looking for Horii. You haven't seen her, have you?"

Zelda shook her head.

"Sorry, no. She was in the crowd a while ago; maybe she went to get a better view of the race?"

"Damn! She left without me!" Keitorin slapped her head. "Oh well. Thanks anyway, Zelda."

"No problem."

As Keitorin ran off into the crowd, there was a cry.

"Look!"

Zelda looked. And then gasped. Groose and his gang were throwing things at Link!

"Father!" Zelda yelled, running up to the head. "Look! They're throwing things at him! That's not allowed!"

The head looked over, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"Don't worry, dear. Link can look after himself. But as for those three, it looks like no less then scrubbing toilets for month!"

Zelda looked back over, and saw that despite having things thrown at him Link had almost reached the bird. He stretched out his hand; he reached, leaning further and further forwards. Just a little bit more, and grabbed it! He had won!

As he flew back, waving the statuette above his head, everyone cheered.

Zelda smiled. Now to start the post-ceremony.

"Hey, Link!" She called. Link looked up. Zelda jumped off the edge, and Link caught her.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" She laughed happily, throwing her arms around Link's neck. "Great flying! Congratulations! Now, we better get on with the ceremony!" She removed her arms from his neck, and leaned back into him. He put his arms around her, and flew his bird up to the top of the statue.

They both got off, and Link looked around, marvelling at the sight. It was amazing up here! You could see for miles and miles!

"Link, hand me the statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the Goddess."

Link nodded, and handed it over. Zelda placed it carefully in a little cubby-hole carved out of the stone. She picked up the harp, and played the first few lines of the Ballad of the Goddess. When she was done, she set the instrument back down, and turned to Link. She held out her hand, and he took it, and kneeled before her.

_'Like a proposal' _She though to herself, smiling.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you." Zelda paused, and undid the sailcloth that was tied as a shawl. She held it out for Link to take. "The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

Link smiled, and gladly took it. He sniffed it. Strawberries. Nice.

"Link! Quit goofing around! This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?" She shook her head. "You know, they say that the Goddess gave the sail cloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one, I've been working hard to get it finished in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, okay?"

"I will." Link replied. Zelda smiled.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link." She said.

"That's okay." He replied.

Both beamed at each other.

"Now, we really should finish up this ritual!" Zelda said, stepping forwards. Was she going to kiss Link or something? "You... do know what happens at the end, right?" She said, looking up at him with a cute expression.

"Uh-huh?" Link replied. It was more of a question then an answer. Zelda giggled.

"I'm glad you're so well informed on the subject." She said, and walked right up to Link so she was only centimetres away. They stared at each other for a heartbeat, before Zelda spun him round.

"You have to jump off the statue!"

Damn.

"Look down, see that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the centre of it! Leap of the edge here, and before you hit the ground, open up your sailcloth! Just how brave are you? If you were really fearless, you wait until the very last second to use your sailcloth. So, ready to jump?"

Link was about to turn around to shake his head, when Zelda shoved him off the edge anyway.

Crap.

As he fell towards the ground, he quickly positioned his body so that he would land in the centre. Just before he hit the ground, he let the sailcloth go, and floated harmlessly into the centre of the circle.

Yes! First time as well!

Zelda clapped gleefully from on top of the statue, and then quickly got on her bid, and flew down.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" She cried, running up to him, and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. After a few seconds, she let go. Link smiled at her lovingly. Zelda smiled back, but then looked down.

Now was the time to tell him. Now. Do it now. Tell him.

_'I can't...'_

"You know, Link, seeing as you won today..." She looked up. "And with the weather being so nice..."

"Yeah? What is it, Zelda?" Link took her hand in his, and gazed into her eyes.

"You think... Maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly round the clouds together?"

"I would love to." Link replied, and they both flew off into the skies.

Once they were far enough away from Skyloft, Zelda nodded to herself. Now. She would definitely tell him now. No more stalling!

"Link?" She called to him. "Hey, Link!"

He raised his head, and turned back to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race, and performing the ritual together... I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful."

Link smiled. Zelda looked away. Now.

She would tell him now. No ifs, no buts.

"Hey, Link..." She started, glancing around nervously. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and a bright light.

"Ahh!" Zelda cried, flinching away from it.

No, no, no, no, no!

"Zelda! Are you okay!" Link called. She nodded, and looked forwards, fear gripping her beautiful face.

"What is that?" She cried. Link looked forwards, and gasped.

There was a giant tornado heading their way.

"Quick!" Link yelled. "We need to get out of here! Pull up! Pull up, and turn around!"

"I'm trying!" Zelda yelled back, fear evident in her voice. "They're not responding! What's going on?"

Suddenly, both birds stopped still. Link quickly grabbed the neck of his bird to stop himself from falling.

Zelda, however, lost her grip on the bird.

"Link, help me!" She cried as she fell.

Down, down, down.

Zelda fell that day.

And so did Link.

But he was saved.

And she was not.


	9. Week 5

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter sooner... I'm not very well, and I just didn't feel like writing. *Lame excuse*_

_And also, OpenOffice crashed halfway through writing this chapter, so I didn't write for a day or so because I was worried it would crash again, and not save my document ._

_But I am back now, hopefully! This chapter was, well, interesting to write. I hope you don't mind the way I have laid it out, with a Zelda pov and a Link pov. Well, it's a sorta pov. Yeah._

_And as for getting into Zelda's bedroom, this was an idea I had before I even started writing this fic, but I do know you can get into her room if you use the clawshots and drop down the chimney. Eheheh._

_I also wanted to get Pipit on the scene. Nothing like a good ol' OCXPipit! Eheh!_

_Anyway, don't forget to vote on my poll for the gender of the baby! It's on my profile, just click my username! And I added the option of triplets!_

_And so, please enjoy this chapter, and review with what you thought about it!_

_(And just in case you're intrested, at the moment I have just beat the imprisoned for the second time on the game. That was one bloody annoying battle, I can tell you. Now I gotta go back to Skyloft. Brill. It's not that I don't like Skyloft, It just annoys me that the tri-force was under my nose the entire time. Hurumph.)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 5<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. Where was she?

She sat up, but immediately sank back down again.

Goddess, the pain in her head was worse then the time she and Horii 'borrowed' a bottle of her father's whiskey, and drank too much of it on dares.

That had not been a fun morning.

"Relax, dear." Someone said. The voice was old, and belonged to a female. Zelda slowly sat up again, and found herself in what appeared to be a partially ruined temple. She was laid out on a blanket, and there was a pillow at her head.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, attempting to stand up. There was a pain in her leg as well as he head. What was going on?

"My name is not important." The old woman replied. "But you can call me 'Granny'."

"Okay... Granny." Zelda said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She glanced around "Where am I?"

"You are in Faron Woods, on the surface. You fell from the clouds. It's just like an old legend, that of a fair maiden falling from the sky who would right all the wrongs of this land." Granny looked at her "But the legend told nothing of the spirit maiden being with child."

Zelda gasped, and quickly pressed her hands to her stomach. She didn't know much about pregnancy, but if you got hit in the stomach, wouldn't you lose the baby? And she had fallen such a way, and who knows what had happened when she had been knocked out?

Granny laughed softly.

"Don't worry, dear. Your child is perfectly fine."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. But she had never been able to tell Link of her pregnancy. He was going to be a father, yet he did not know. What if she couldn't get back to the sky from here? What if Link thought she was dead? He wouldn't even bother looking for her. Maybe he had given up already?

"H-how long was I out?" Zelda asked.

"I found you a week ago."

Zelda counted back. That would make her... Five weeks pregnant?

She started to worry. Horii's mum had given birth to a little boy a few years back now. Horii had told Zelda all about her mother's pregnancy, and explained all the gory details about it. How she threw up each morning for days on end, how she suddenly started to crave certain foods, how she started having mood swings, and one second she would be helping Horii to clean her room, the next yelling at her for making the mess in the first place.

Goddess, how long would it be until she was like that?

She seriously wished she had paid more attention now when they were taught sex-ed.

"So, this legend..." Zelda found herself saying, "Can you tell me more about it?" She tried to get up again, but was met by the same pain in her leg. What was wrong with her leg?

"Careful of your leg, dear!" Granny quickly said, and turned round to pick up something. When she turned back, Zelda saw it was a bowl, and it had what looked like a bandage inside it. Zelda gasped as Granny lifted up her skirt up to her thigh.

"H-hey!" She protested, but stopped short when she saw her leg. There was a big hand-shaped mark on her left leg, just below her knee. It looked like a burn, and all the skin around it was bruised yellow. Zelda felt like she was going to be sick at the sight of it. How the hell did that get there?

"You were touched by one of the monsters." Granny said, answering her silent question. When you fell, they came and got you. It was then that I found you. I suspect you had tried to run away, and one had grabbed your leg as you ran."

Zelda shook her head as Granny wrapped the soaked bandage round her leg. This was just too much!

"So what happens now? How do I get home?" Zelda watched as the woman worked in silence. Finally, she looked up at Zelda with sadness in her eyes.

"You don't."

Zelda didn't speak. She just looked at the old woman.

"What?"

"You don't know the legend, do you?" Granny asked. Zelda shook her head, and she sighed.

"The legend told of a maiden, a mortal girl, who would fall from the skies. Said maiden would go on a great quest, to purify her body at each of three springs located deep within three temples, known as the Skyveiw Temple, the Earth Temple and the Time temple. After this, the maiden shall travel back to the end of the Demise War, and discover her true meaning in life."

Zelda blinked.

"So what you're saying is... You want me to be this 'maiden'?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"That is correct."

"This is silly!" Zelda yelled, trying to stand up again. She winced in pain, but fought it, and stood upright. "I'm sixteen, I'm pregnant with my best friend's child, I haven't even told him, he thinks I'm dead, and you want me to go and splash around in some water? No. Thank. You!."

"Listen to me!" Granny cried. Zelda looked at her, regret filling her. How could she of yelled at an old woman? Especially one who had helped her?

"I'm sorry..." Zelda mumbled, and carefully sat down. "I don't know what came over me just then... I... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, dear. It's a side affect of pregnancy. You will experience mood swings quite a lot, I do believe." Granny put a hand on Zelda's shoulder reassuringly. Zelda looked back up at her, and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are most welcome, my dear. Now, lay back and rest, I will fetch you something to eat, and then once your leg is better you can set off on your journey."

Zelda nodded, and lay down. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was fast asleep.

_Link_

Link sighed as the bell went for the end of second lesson, Art.

Zelda's favourite lesson.

It had been a week.

One week since she had been thrown beneath the clouds. One week since he had been given a sword by Fi, and told that he must go down below the clouds himself and save her. One week since he had smiled.

Instead of heading to his next lesson, Link decided to skip. He headed back to his room, and sat down on his bed, face in hands.

He couldn't keep running. He would need to go down to the surface, and look for Zelda some day.

But the truth was, he was scared.

What if he did go looking for Zelda, and couldn't find her? What if he went looking for her, and she was terribly hurt? What if he went looking for her, and she was... dead?

Fi had promised him that Zelda was fine. That she was alive, and being looked after by an old lady.

Link sprawled out on his bed, and took the sail cloth out from under his pillow. He held it to his face, and breathed the sweet smell of strawberries. It reminded him of how his pillow had smelt, five weeks ago when he and Zelda had slept together.

Suddenly, Link couldn't stand to be in his room anymore. He shoved the sail cloth under his pillow, and stormed out, letting the door slam behind him.

He walked up the stairs, and down the hallway until he came to Zelda's room. That didn't make much sense. If he couldn't stand being in him room, where she had slept once, how would he cope being in the room she had slept in for almost her entire life? He reached out, and grasped the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he turned it.

Locked.

He let out a cry of frustration, and kicked the door.

Right. Plan two.

He walked over to Horii's room, which was right next to Zelda's. Expecting her to be in class, he threw open the door without knocking.

"Hey!" Horii shrieked, grasping her duvet and pulling it over herself to cover up from the intruder. When she saw it was Link, she calmed slightly. "Oh, Link. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Why are you not in class?" He asked, walking over to the window. He opened it.

"I could ask the same thing!" She retorted. "I'm sick, so I'm off classes. And shut that window! It's freezing in here!"

"Hey! What's going on in here?"

Both turned to look at the doorway, where Pipit had just entered. Horii turned bright red. So did Pipit when he saw that she was just wearing a vest. Link smirked. Clearly these two had a thing for each other.

"L-Link!" Pipit stammered, trying to keep his voice normal. "What are you doing in here?"

Link ignored him, and climbed out the window. He grabbed a hold of edge of the roof, and managed to move sideways along it, until he reached Zelda's window. He opened it, thanked the Goddess that she hadn't locked it as well, and jumped into her room. He glanced around. It looked exactly the same as it always did. Clean.

He walked over to her table, and smiled at the collection of dolls that sat on it. One of them he had given her for her 10th birthday. It had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had bought it because it looked like Zelda. Link was amazed she still had it.

He picked up a book she had left lying open on her desk, and flicked through it. It was a romance novel. He smiled, and put it back down. Zelda was such a hopeless romantic.

On her desk sat a diary. Link looked at it longingly, but decided not to read it. He wouldn't find anything interesting in there. He and Zelda shared everything. No secrets.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Link!" that was Pipit's voice. "We know you're in there! Come on, stop messing around! Zelda will be back soon!"

Link ignored him, and lay down on Zelda's bed. He closed his eyes, and the nights of lost sleep all came back to him and he drifted off into a strawberry-induced dream...


	10. Week 6

_Hello there, everyone!_

_Wow! I've got over 11,000 views on this fic! And it's only been 25 days! Thank you all ever so much! I really do appreciate it!_

_As for not updating in a week... I found a shatterproof ruler in my PRE class, and me and my friends though it would be a good idea to see whether it really was shatter proof or not... So I bent it, it snapped, and I cut the tip of my finger because when it snapped, it caught my finger and cut quite deep. So it's hurt to type for long. Also the reason for the short chapter. I'm such an idiot ._

_Moving on..._

_Thanks also for all the reviews! I will try to get round to answering any questions on there, but if you have a specific question, please feel free to pm me, you will get a quicker response that way! And if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes, please shout them out to me!_

_Link234521: already done._

_As for where I am on the game... I'm battling Demise! It took forever to get there, but I m finally there!_

_And he whooped my ass big time._

_Twice._

_So yeah._

_Link234521: Wow. Congrats, Meiko!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 6<em>

Zelda looked at her reflection in the looking glass that was set up in one of the rooms. There was something different about herself that she hadn't noticed before now. What was it? It was hard to tell. She just looked more... mature.

She quickly touched her breasts. They had been growing rapidly over the past week, and they felt very tender. They also felt nice to touch. She wished Link was here so she could share this with him.

Link. How she missed him. How she hoped he wasn't beating himself up over this. How she wished she had gotten a chance to tell him that she was pregnant.

A life lesson learnt: When you get pregnant, tell the guy before you get sucked up by a giant freak-ish tornado.

But even so, Zelda couldn't help but feel slightly relived. She still wasn't sure if she wanted Link to know. What if he took it badly? What if he never wanted anything to do with the child? What if... he forced Zelda to get rid of it? Even though he was kind, sweet, and wouldn't hurt a fly (Except Groose, but that's another story) he could still fly into a temper. She would never forget that time one of the older boys had taunted him because he had no parents. That was Link's only weakness: Family. The older boy hadn't said anything about it again.

Come to think of it, she had never seen that boy around again.

What if he went like that on her?

What was she thinking? Shaking her head, she brushed her hair, and tied it back with a ribbon, letting a few strands fall next to her face, which she then also tied with ribbons. She put on the pink Goddess gown, and nodded at her reflection. Finally done, she headed out to find Granny.

As Zelda searched, she looked out of a crack in the worn stone roof, and saw the clouds that concealed her home above. There was a pang in her chest. Why her? Why now? She needed Link here. She couldn't face the pregnancy on her own. It was just impossible.

When she finally found Granny, she felt a sudden wave of nausea. As if sensing this, Granny stood up.

"Run outside, Dear!" She cried, waving her hand towards the entrance. "Quick now!"

Zelda didn't need to be told twice. She rushed outside, and emptied the contents of her stomach. While she knew that the morning sickness was coming, she never expected it to be like this. He throat burned, there was a horrible taste in her mouth, and tears wouldn't stop coming from her eyes. Granny put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and led her back inside.

"Come on, Dear. Let's get you back inside." Zelda allowed herself to be led inside, her shoulders shaking. Granny sat her down on a stool made out of a large rock that had fallen from the crumbling ceiling, and poured her a drink from a vial she had whipped out of this mysterious leather pouch she kept with her. She passed the cup to Zelda. When she started to gulp down the liquid, Granny put a hand on her arm.

"Take little sips, dear."

Zelda nodded, and sipped more slowly. The drink was nice, so cool and refreshing. Nothing like the water she had collected from deeper inside the Faron woods over the last week. It had a sort of mineral taste, and she felt better already.

"What is this?" Zelda asked once she had fined the cup. Granny smiled at her, and tapped her nose.

"Secret water, from my secret supply." She said. Zelda pouted playfully, and then laughed.

"Okay, then."

There was a silence.

"Are you going to be heading off on your journey soon?" Granny asked. Zelda nodded.

"That's why I came looking for you." She sighed. "I think it's time I start. From what you've told me, it will take me ages to get around the three temples, and I want to go back home before the baby is born." She put a hand on her stomach.

"Babies." Granny said absentmindedly.

"Excuse me?"

There was another silence as Zelda looked over at the old woman, trying to process what she had just heard. Granny looked up.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention there. What did I say?"

"I said I want to be home before the baby is born. And then you said babies." Zelda shook her head. "I can't be having twins, right?"

Granny walked over, and held out her hand to Zelda's stomach, silently asking permission to touch. Zelda nodded, and Granny laid a wrinkled hand on the girl's stomach. She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard.

Zelda was slightly surprised when a small light came from underneath Granny's palm. It felt nice, warm and tingly. All too soon that feeling was gone.

"I am afraid to admit it to you in your current state..." Granny started, eyeing Zelda cautiously.

"Yes?" Zelda asked, fear and excitement filling her.

"...But you are indeed expecting twins."

_Link_

Link sighed. He was laid out on the grass next to the waterfall, looking up at the sky. It was where he and Zelda had had their first date, all those weeks ago after they had had sex. It was her favourite place.

A thought nagged at him. They hadn't used any protection that night. And since he had actually listened in sex ed, if you didn't use one of those rubber things that the potion lady sold, the female would get pregnant.

Could Zelda be pregnant?

He sighed again. If she was pregnant, he would be overjoyed. He would strive to be the best father in the world to his child, and be the father he never had. He loved children. And having children, especially with Zelda, the only girl he loved, would be amazing. But what were the chances of that? Hardly anything. Anyway, if she was pregnant, she wouldn't want anything to do with Link. She would blot him out from her life completely. He wiped away a stray tear, knowing that if she was pregnant, he would have ruined her life.

He was ruining her life right now. He should go save her. He should have gone and saved her, two weeks ago. But he was a coward.

A bloody coward.

He heard a caw of a bird, and sat up. He smiled slightly when he saw a flash of red bolting through the sky.

Lofty had come to see him.

Yeah, he had given his bird a nickname. Zelda used to call him that when they were both little. His was called Lofty, and hers was called Wingy. It sounded a bit silly now.

He smiled anyhow, and waved up at his bird. As if sensing his master was watching, he squawked, and did a loop-the-loop. Link smiled.

And then, all at once, he decided.

He would grow a set, and go find Zelda.


	11. Week 7

_NOTE!_

_I uploaded this chapter two days ago, but it doesn't seem to be showing! So I'm uploading it again. Sorry for those who thought they were getting a new chapter._

_Hello everyone!_

_It's been a busy week! So I'm sorry for not updating. I think I will update once a week from now on, since one of my friends gave me the idea to write it over the course of nine months, week by week. But I might or might not stick to it. Nine months seems an awful long time to write a fanfic._

_Link234521: Terribly. Even I wouldn't complete it in that time lapse._

_(Allthough it's taken me nearly two years to write this now… pfft.)_

_I also have good news! I beat Demise! I beat the game! Yayness!_

_Link234521: Good work! Wonder if you'll survive round 3 of Skyward Sword AND get throughTwilight Princess..._

_I felt pretty good, because I was the first one out of all my siblings to do so. And since I got really good grades (Go me!) my dad got me Twilight Princess. Which is hard :/ So I am now doing Skyward Sword on Hero Mode. Without a walk-through. Well, maybe if I get too stuck~_

_And this will only make sense if you're English (Or go by the National Curriculum. Thing.) But I got a 7c in my Maths test ^.^ I was very happy ^.^ And, today I was measured! I am now 163cm tall~ I grew over the holidays!_

_Anyway, enough of the mindless chitchat! Onto the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_(Oh, just a quick note: I have only done a Zelda POV in this chapter. No Link one. It just follows the game for him. And we all know how much I hate writing from gameplay.)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 7<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda crouched down amongst the shrubs as another feeling of nausea wracked her body. She leaned over forwards, and expelled the contents of her stomach, much like she had for the past few days. This bloody morning sickness sure sucked.

She stood up, and holding her hand over her mouth, ran over to the lake that she had been drinking from over the past week. She cupped some of the water in her hands, and sipped it. Not only did it help to stop her stomach from turning, but it also took away the horrible aftertaste in her mouth. When she was okay again, Zelda stood up and checked over the white dress Granny had given her along with a map of the entire area, along with separate ones of the Eldin province and also the Lanayru province.

Zelda felt her heart sink. She had been travelling for a week, and she was still in Faron woods, trying to find the first temple. The map that Granny had given her showed that she had to travel into the deep woods, but when she had reached them, they were dark, and she got a foreboding feeling every time she walked near to them. She got the feeling it was not safe for her there.

Or safe for her baby. Bab_ies_.

Zelda sighed, and stared off into the distance. It had been a week since she had found out she was expecting twins. Twins!

_"What?" Zelda repeated again, not sure she'd heard Granny right._

_"You are indeed pregnant with twins. What genders, we cannot be sure. But there is no doubt there are two little embryos in there." Granny gently put her aged hand back onto Zelda's stomach._

_"Oh Goddess..." Zelda murmured happily, putting her own hand across her stomach. She could feel that her hips had begun to get bigger, and he stomach had started to feel a tiny bit more curved. No noticeable change, but she could feel it. Along with her growing breasts, her pink Goddess dress wouldn't fit her in a matter of days. She needed a new dress, and fast._

_"Hold on there a second, my dear." Granny said, and walked off to a part of the temple that served as her own room. She came back seconds later, carrying a pure white fold of fabric with her. Zelda looked at her, and Granny unfolded the fabric._

_Ah! It was a dress!_

_"This is a special dress..." She started, holding it up. "I was supposed to be a wedding present to one of the Goddess's close mortal friends. She knew the mortal woman wanted to have children, so she wove this very fabric for her. It uses magic to stretch to exactly the size of the wearer. It will come in handy when you start to show more." She paused, as if considering whether or not to tell her the rest. "And... If you want it can make you appear as your normal self..."_

_"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, slightly confused. Her normal self?_

_"As in... not pregnant." Granny gave the dress to Zelda, who took it with thanks. "If you run into an enemy or such that you think might take... advantage of you because of your current state, then when you are wearing this dress you can will it to conceal your bump and it will hide itself from the eyes of anything other than yourself."_

_Zelda nodded, and slipped her pink dress over her head. Granny took the dress that Zelda and a few other girls from the school's textiles team had hand-sewn weeks before the Wing Festival, and folded it carefully. Zelda pulled the white dress over her head, and gasped as it magically changed, and fitted her perfectly._

_"It looks beautiful on you, my dear." Granny smiled, and handed Zelda a pouch._

_"What's this?"_

_"For your journey. It has a few health potions, a map of each province; Faron, Eldin and also Lanayru, a small amount of food, enough for a day or so, and some other items I think will become handy along your trip."_

_Zelda thanked the old lady profusely, for everything she had done for her._

_Zelda had left the very next day._

"Urm, excuse me!" A little voice said. Zelda jumped a good foot in the air, and turned sharply, greatly surprised by the little voice that had spoken to her.

"Ahh! A monster!" Another voice said. It sounded almost the same as the first, but it was a little deeper. Zelda just blinked.

What were these things?

They looked nothing like she had ever seen. They were pear-shaped, had these huge buds on their backs, and their faces were like none other she had seen. These surface creatures- some of them, anyway- were amazing!

"Oh!" She cried, stepping forwards. The creatures squeaked, and jumped back. "Don't be afraid of me! I won't hurt you." She held a hand out towards the creatures.

"How do we know you're not one of those creepy monster things? You could be one in a disguise!" That was the one with the lower pitched voice. Zelda decided this one was a male.

"Yeah!" The littler one agreed. This one was obviously the female. She was probably the other one's sister...

"I promise you." Zelda said sincerely. "I promise I am not one of those monsters."

She had seen them about. The monsters they were talking about. Goddess, they were horrible! She had had a close call with one the other day, and she had just escaped by an inch. Luckily, the goblin-like monsters didn't know how to climb trees.

The two little creatures stood and stared at Zelda for a bit, before glancing at each other. They appeared to be talking in some silent language. After a while, they turned back, and the older male stepped forwards.

"Follow us! We will take you to Bucha!" The male said. Zelda allowed the female to take her hand, and the two creatures lead her to where this 'Bucha' was.

"Oh!" The younger one gasped. Zelda looked down at her. "We never introduced ourselves! My name is Machi, and this is Oolo, my older brother! We are Kikwi; or part of what is left of our tribe. I think there are only five of us, including ourselves. It's so sad." Machi sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, like a horn being blown close by. Then they could hear thundering footsteps, and the sound of metal, clinking together.

"Monsters!" Machi yelped, and ran off, pulling Zelda behind her. Oolo jumped, and ran in the opposite direction. Machi turned back, and was about to run after her brother when they spotted the first of the monsters. There were so many of them! Probably five or six! Machi looked longingly at the way Oolo had gone, before running off with Zelda.

Unfortunately, the monsters saw them run, and decided to take chase.

"Quick!" Machi yelped, still running. "Up ahead is a tree!"

Zelda glanced ahead. Yeah, there was a tree. And another one. And another one.

No! Bloody mood swings, do not act up now!

"We can hide in the hollow trunk until they pass!" Machi finished.

Quickly, Zelda and Machi sprinted up to the tree the young Kikwi had pointed out, and Zelda let Machi crawl inside before doing so herself. The tree was surprisingly roomy inside, with enough room for both of them to huddle up together without being pressed too hard up against each other. They sat in there with eyes closed until they were sure the monsters had passed. Quietly, Zelda peered outside.

"Is it clear?" Machi asked. "Are the monsters gone?"

Zelda turned back to Machi, and nodded her head, smiling.

"Yep, they're gone."

Machi breathed a sigh of relief, and the two crawled out of the hiding place. Zelda brushed down her dress, which was magically clean again. Well, that would make washing easier!

"Anyway, we must get you to Bucha now. I hope Oolo is safe..." Machi looked down sadly. Zelda took her hand.

"Don't worry. He seemed pretty smart. He's fine, I know it. Anyway, please take me to Bucha."

Machi smiled at Zelda's calming words, and nodded.

"Let's go."

After what felt like an hour, Machi finally brought Zelda to a large rock face, with a small area of flat land on top. She pointed upwards.

"Bucha is up there. If you walk around the side, there should be a vine you can swing across, and go see him." Machi pointed to a path way that went up and around the rock face. "Good luck on your journey, and please tell Bucha that we were chased by monsters, and I've gone to look for Oolo!"

Zelda nodded, and watched as the female Kikwi waddle off quickly. They were so cute!

Wasting no time, she followed the path Machi had pointed out, and came to a patch of land, with a vine at the end. She took Machi's advice, and swung on the vine, landing nimbly on the other side. In front of her was a large, slightly hairy rock, which she guessed was Bucha.

"Urm... Bucha?" She asked. The rock/Bucha stirred. Zelda stood there and watched him for a bit. Then the rock/Bucha stood up.

"Hrmm?" He asked, leaning in to get a better look at Zelda. "You're not a monster..."

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"No. I was brought up her by Machi, one of your tribe? I don't know why, though."

Bucha nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. We were chased by monsters, and Oolo and her were separated. So she's gone to look for him." Zelda remembered to keep polite. Her father had always taught her that if you were polite, you went much further in life than if you were rude all the time.

"Ahh. Okay then." He looked at Zelda thoughtfully.

"Um... Is something wrong?"

"No, no... you just seem a little young to be with child, that's all."

Zelda stared at him. Did everyone know? There might as well be a big sign above her head, with flashing lights announcing that she was pregnant with each flash. Pregnant! Pregnant!

"Not that there is anything wrong with that." The Kikwi said quickly when he saw the look on Zelda's face. "So what brings you to Faron woods?"

"I want to get to the temple." Zelda announced. "But I need to get through the Deep Woods. How should I do that?"

"Ahh!" Bucha cried, waving his hands up and down. "You must not go there! It is full of all kinds of monsters!"

"But I need to! I need to get to the temple!"

"But the monsters! The monsters!"

"Please, just tell me how to get to the Deep Woods!"

"Child, you cannot! Because-"

"Just tell me how to get there!" Zelda snapped. She was starting to get annoyed, and only half of it was mood swings.

"Child, I refuse to put you in danger. It might sound mean, but I would rather think of you and your babe's safety. After all-"

Zelda never heard the rest of it. Because at that moment, she sprinted up to the Kikwi's huge, rounded belly, jumped at it, and bounced off, far into the distance.

Hopefully in the right way.


	12. Week 8

_Hello!_

_I am such a bad girl... I promised an update every week, yet I don't think I have updated this for two weeks now... I'm sorry..._

_I do have my reason though. This last week has been very busy and stressful for me, from getting my braces tightened (For the last time! They come off in May.) to finding out my 'best friend' has been lying to me for over a year about something I hold very personal to me. Let's just say I wasn't too happy about it. And just the fact that this chapter just wouldn't write... I kept going back and changing it, then not liking it, and changing it, *Repeat cycle* And the end bit was rather interesting to write. Let's see who can guess what was happening?_

_I just wrote loads in the AN, and then went back and deleted half of it... you don't want to know about my valentine's day raves... You should love someone the same every day of the year, not just for one day. Blah blah blah blah._

_Eheh._

_Reviews are meh food! Don't let meh starve!_

_(Even though it's a short chapter.)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 8<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled.

She had arrived.

Two weeks of tiring journeying, and she had finally arrived at the first temple.

"We're here, babies." She smiled, touching her stomach again. Zelda looked up, and admired the temple.

It was, in fact, very beautiful.

She walked up to the door, and tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge.

"What?" She said to herself. If the door didn't open, how was she supposed to get in?

_'Zelda...'_ A voice said. Okay, that was creepy.

"Who's there?" Zelda said, spinning round. No one?

_'You must play the sacred song of the Goddess...'_ It said. Zelda turned back to face the temple. The sacred song of the Goddess? What?

And then it hit her!

The Ballad of the Goddess! The song she had been learning for the wing festival! Of course! Zelda then sighed. She had left the harp back in Skyloft. And according to Granny, it was impossible to get back.

Damn.

_'Sing, Child.'_ The voice said again. Zelda looked up. What the? Yeah, like singing was going to open a door. Ha! But then again, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, would it? She took a deep breath, and began to sing the words to the song she had spent so long learning.

_"En, nashou bu_

_No ben, shundu_

_Te, shu tuo, kewarou, sa lei..."_

Zelda smirked as nothing happened. A second later, however, her smirk was wiped off her face as the door rumbled into life. She just gawked at them as they opened backwards to reveal a long, steep staircase going down with an array of blue-ish mushrooms dotted here and there. Taking a deep breath, she willed her feet to move forward, and took the first step down into the temple.

As the steps came to an end, Zelda found herself in a curved hallway, with two directions. She was about to decided which way to go, when a strange feeling of not being alone caught her off guard, and sent a shiver running down her spine. She stood still for a second with her eyes closed, and tried to concentrate on the feeling.

Ah! There it was again!

This time, she managed to grasp onto this feeling, and what she felt next was like a little door opening in her mind, just long enough to let some information through before shutting again.

There were so many other things present in this temple! And it was so very vast, going on for miles and miles underground! It might not have looked that big at first, but now, as Zelda had found out, it was huge.

"I feel like a mind-reader of some sort." She said to herself. "How do I know what's here and where to go?"

_'Zelda...'_

She was used to this voice now. It was sort-of soothing now rather then scary.

"Yes?"

_'You must be careful... These halls... they are filled with terrible beings, who would like none better then to kill you... or to kill your children...'_

Zelda flinched and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No! I won't let them kill my babies! What should I do?"

_'In your pouch...'_ Zelda grabbed the pouch Granny had given to her. She opened it.

"Yes?"

_'There is a dagger... You must use it if you have to...'_

Zelda felt around in the pouch until her hand brushed something cool. She picked it up, and looked at it.

It was indeed the dagger her voice had spoken of, but it was so much more than that. On its hilt and small scabbard was a language that she didn't know, carved into the gold. Also embedded onto it were various gems, red and green and blue that shone when they caught the light let off by lanterns that mysteriously kept themselves lit. She drew the dagger from its scabbard, and examined the blade.

Now, she was no master at this, but after a few combat lessons with Link back home, she knew -among how to use it- that this blade was of great quality. She quickly slashed at one of the mushrooms, and grinned as the dagger slid through the rubbery surface like a knife through butter.

"Well, let's get this show on the road! The sooner this is done, the sooner we can move on, and the sooner we can get home!" Zelda gave her stomach a quick pat for good luck, sliced at a mushroom again (Just because it was so fun to do so; they always grew back, no matter how much you sliced at them) and headed off down to the right.

She made her way through the corridors, halls and rooms. She even -although she really didn't want to- killed a few monsters. It was seriously against her morals to kill another being, be it good or evil, but the voice had made it clear. _Kill or be killed_. Or, in this case, _kill or have your babies killed in front of you before being killed yourself_.

Harsh.

"Shoot!" Zelda hissed as a monster got lucky and caught her arm. It was bleeding, but not that badly. She quickly brought the dagger up and jammed it into the thing's skull before it had a chance to attack again.

"Owch, owch..." Zelda mumbled as she examined her arm. The cloth on her dress was torn, but, as Granny had said, was already fixing itself. Her arm, however, was not magical, and was not fixing itself.

_'The pouch...'_

"Ah, right." Zelda opened the pouch, and pulled out a red potion that was labelled Health potion. She opened the cork, and drank half of it, gagging at the horrible metallic taste. At least her arm didn't hurt so much.

She carried on walking, and finally found her way to the spring located deep within the heart of the temple.

Zelda gasped.

It was amazing. Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking.

At the furthest end of the grand room was an alter, and leading up to it were pillars on each side of the room. Flowing into the room through various waterfalls was crystal-clear water, which flowed down the entire length of the room. As Zelda neared the alter, she suddenly realized she was outside again. The breeze felt lovely against her skin, and she could finally breathe properly, rather then having her lungs all full of dust. Birds sang out to each other as she walked, and the trees swayed softly.

It was a little place of perfection.

Zelda hopped over the stepping stones that led right up to the alter, and then just looked at in, taking a moment to take in the beauty of it. Whoever had crafted the miniature statue of the goddess was amazingly skilled.

_'Zelda... You must bathe yourself in the waters... You must offer the Goddess your voice and purify your soul...'_

Zelda nodded, and looked around. Sure that no-one was watching, she quickly slid her dress off, and carefully slid herself into the water. Offer the Goddess her voice? Must be that song again. Easy.

Zelda clasped her hands at her chest as if she was praying, and sung out the words to Ballad of the Goddess.

Suddenly, the feeling of a door opening inside her mind was back again. Zelda gasped as a vision took over.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Zelda."_

_"No, who are you?'_

_"Zelda. Like I said."_

_"Yes, that is your mortal name. But who are you?"_

_"... I... I don't know..."_

_Somewhere in the background a child started to cry. She turned quickly, and picked the babe up in her arms._

_"Don't worry, child. It will be okay. Shh, now. Don't cry." She handed the child to a woman nearby. The woman looked up into her eyes, and nodded. She understood._

_Why was everyone gathering? Why? Why? It smelt like blood... Horrible, horrible blood... My own? Someone else's?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Someone grinned like a maniac in the background._

_Who are you?_


	13. Week 9

_Heyoo, guys!_

_What's up?_

_I finally wrote a chapter! Yay for me! This one has got Zelda, Link AND Horii POV! Okay, well, saying that, this chapter is more focused on Horii more than Link or Zelda. I just don't know what to write ._

_I am sorry for the lack of update. My lame excuse this time is that I had a MAJOR fall-out with a friend, and I just haven't been bothered to write the past few days. Also, my love life has taken a sharp blow, and I just haven't been feeling like writing._

_Although my friend Harry joked about my waters breaking in food tec. the other day when I tipped half a tub of washing-up water over myself... that cheered me up and made me write._

_And I have started writing the final chapter, since I got an amazing (If I do say so myself, heheh) Idea for it. Lol._

_Enjoy, and Review Corner is at the end!_

_EDIT!: I has forums! Go check there for some cool stuff (When I get round to putting stuff on there, sob sob.) Here is the link (Just remove the spaces):_

_www. fanfiction my forums/Meiko Sakine/2860857/_

* * *

><p><em>Week 9<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda looked up at the mound of earth she had to scale, and frowned deeply.

Like hell she was going to get up there without a struggle!

Fishing around in the bag Granny had given her, she found a length of rope. Thanking the Goddess -And Granny- for her luck, she pulled it out, and threw it up and around a tree stump that was sticking out of the ground. She pulled on it once to secure it, and once again to test its strength.

When she was sure it was safe, she placed her feet at the bottom of the mound, and started to pull herself up.

"Shoot!" She cursed to herself as she lost her footing for a second. As she dangled there, she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes watching her from the woods she was leaving, but she shook it off as side affects from the pregnancy.

Finding her footing again, Zelda managed to get herself up and onto the mound. Well, it was a large hill, with a very steep face. Not big enough to be called a mountain, but too big to be called a hill.

"Woah..." Zelda gasped as she looked out onto the land that lay before her. The scorched earth, rivers of molten lava and huge, protruding volcano could only mean one thing.

She had arrived at the land of the volcano, Eldin.

_Link_

"_Don't worry, you'll be okay! Just keep going! Don't close your eyes! Don't!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."_

"_What? What do you mean? Can't you do something? She can't die! Not now, not like this!"_

"_There is nothing I can do."_

"_Please..."_

Link groaned under the intense heat of the volcano. Even though he was asleep, the same dream kept haunting him. Whenever he fell asleep, the same, pitch-black place rose up from his mind. There were two voices; one was his own, he knew that. But it was the other one that confused him. It sounded so familiar, yet he knew he had never heard it before. He tossed and turned, still half asleep, before finally rolling onto his face, and lodging a small stone up his nose.

"Ouch! Bloody stones!" He yelled, sitting up sharply and removing the stone. He glanced over to where Fi had materialized, and frowned at her.

"Master..." She started. "You were having a bad dream. My sources tell me that your race call these 'nightmares'. As a result of this, there is a 55% chance that you are feeling angry right now. As you are also tired, I suggest that you do not try to do anything rash."

Link shot a glare at her, and looked away. Usually, he was calm, quiet and gentle. But since Zelda had been taken from him, he was anything but those three words.

The amount of blood that had been spilled by him over the past weeks was evidence that only proved that.

And that Ghirahim man, who insisted on being called a 'Demon Lord'. Whatever that was about. To Link, he was just a stupid-looking gay elf that wanted the same thing he wanted.

Zelda.

The only difference between them was that Link wanted her because he loved her, because he wanted to know she was safe; and all Ghirahim wanted to do was sacrifice her for some horrible deed.

And there was no way he would let that happen anytime soon. Shutting Fi out, Link looked up to the sky, and offered a prayer.

_'Please, Goddess. I know you probably can't hear me. Man, you probably hate me by now, taking Zelda away from me. But please, please just let her know that I am coming for her. That not to worry, because I will find her, and keep her safe, and never let anyone -or anything, for that matter- hurt her ever, ever again.'_

_Horii_

"Are you sure?" Karane asked, peering at Horii. "I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you and all… after, you know, what happened with Zelda…"

Horii sighed. Why would no-one drop that? Sure, Zelda was her best friend, and her disappearance had taken its toll on her, and there was still a gap in her heart that ached for her best friend to come running round the corner, laughing with her blue eyes sparkling. But it wasn't like she was now helpless, just because Zelda wasn't there.

"No, no. It's fine." She smiled, not wanting to snap at Karane. She was, after all, just trying to be nice.

"Well, okay then. I'll drop off the supplies later. Thanks again!" Karane thanked Horii quickly before running off towards her dorm room. Horii sighed again.

How did she manage to get herself roped into this one?

Oh yeah.

The art show.

"_Hey, Karane! What's wrong?" Horii asked as she entered the art room to find Karane sat in the corner close to tears. _

"_The teacher asked me to make posters for the art show next month, but I am just too busy! And all the other seniors in the art club already have jobs, and it's too late to ask anyone else!" A tear slid down her cheek "Oh, what am I going to do!" _

"_I'll do it for you." Horii quickly blurted out before she could convince herself not to. Karane looked up at her. _

"_But you're not in the art club. Or a senior for that matter."_

"_I'll ask the art teacher. Where is she?" _

"_Up in her office. You know where that is, right?" _

_Horii grinned. _

"_Yep, I've been there countless times. And not all good."_

_Karane grinned back. _

"_Hasn't everyone?"_

After tracking down the art teacher, Miss. Sai, and asking her about taking over Karane's responsibly for the art show, Miss Sai had agreed, and told Horii to have the posters ready by the next month. Horii had run off to tell Karane about it.

Which led them up to where they were now.

"Coming!" Horii called as someone –more likely then not Karane- knocked on the door to her dorm room. She opened it, and let Karane in.

"Here's the stuff." Karane said, putting a large box on Horii's bed. She opened the lid, and took out a smaller box of paints, a sketch pad with paper large enough for posters, pencils, rubbers, pens and also some reference books to help with the drawing. She set all of these down carefully on Horii's desk, which was right next to her bed.

"Right, Miss Sai wants 'Skyloft Academy Arts Show' written somewhere on it, along with the date, times, and where it will be held. This is all wrote on this piece of paper-" Karane handed over a small scrap of paper "-As long as that is all wrote on there, you can do whatever you want on it." She looked at her watch "Anyway, I better go. Thank you so much again!" And with that, she left, waving goodbye around the door.

Horii sighed deeply, and looked at the paper.

SKYLOFT ACADEMY ARTS SHOW

4TH MARCH

12:30~17:00

SKYLOFT TOWN HALL

Horii grabbed a pencil, and sketched out the words onto one of the big bits of paper. Then she just sat staring at it.

What was she supposed to draw on it?

A picture of people looking at art?

Art?

How did you draw art?

She sat there for a while, staring at the paper, willing ideas to come to her. Finally, after what felt like hours, she gave a frustrated sigh, and got up. Quickly deciding she needed fresh air, she left her room.

When she got outside, she realized wit ha start that it was starting to get dark. The sun was just disappearing over the edge of the vast lands of Skyloft. For a few minutes, she just stood there, watching as the setting sun cast long shadows over everything. How very romantic.

If only…

If only _He_ was here too.

'Please, Goddess…' Horii quickly thought 'I know you really exist… please grant me one wish… Please let him pass by here. Please let us have this moment, as the sun sets. Please.'

Just as she finished her prayer, she caught a movement to her left. She turned, and gasped.

"Hey, Horii. What are you up to, out this late?"

"I'm not- I mean, it's not late. I mean, hey."

He laughed. Horii felt her cheeks go red.

"You're right. It's not that late. The sun's only just going down. But it looks so nice, doesn't it? The way it casts all the different shades of reds and oranges. Just like a painting."

"Yeah." Horii replied, looking out at the sun again. Arg! Why was she being so... so... stupid! Here he was, with her, and they were talking, together, and all she could do was give one-syllable answers!

"You know..." He said, looking Horii in the eye. "The colour of your dress goes great with your eyes. It contrasts them nicely."

"Urm... thank you. I like... urm... your eyes as well." Horii mumbled, her face even more red now.

"You're so pretty when you're all like this..." He murmured, putting hand on her arm. His touch was like an electric shock, which buzzed through Horii's body, disconnecting her brain and making her stand still.

Horii looked up into his eyes, and time seemed to slow down. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered anyway.

Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him towards her. The last thing she saw was the surprise in his eyes before she crushed her lips to his.

Screw the person who said the man had to make the first move!

Here she was, lips moving over those of the one she loved most, and she had made the first move. Well, okay, he had put his hand on her arm, but she had actually kissed him.

To Horii's surprise (And excitement), he made a noise that sounded a bit like a giving-in grunt, and put his hands on the back of her head, wrapping his hands up in her hair.

The two continued to make out as the sun went down. It felt amazing. All of her hopes and dreams were finally being lived out.

A thought flashed through her mind.

_Zelda's pregnant, so why can't I be? Why can't I have my first child with him? Right here, right now?_

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, breaking away from her. Horii looked up at him.

"What?"

"I can't!" He yelled, running a hand through his hair. He turned away from her, and picked up his hat that has been knocked off somewhere in the past ten minutes.

Horii felt as if he had just plunged a dagger into her chest.

"W-why not?"

"Because I can't love you." He said. "You know I can't."

Horii looked sown shamefully. Of course she knew. Of course.

He was promised to Karane.

To Karane.

Not Horii. Not her.

"I... have to go." He said, and ran off.

"Wait!" Horii called into the sudden darkness. Oh yeah. The sun had just gone down. She felt her legs crumble, and fell to the ground. Fierce sobs wracked her body, and she looked up to the sky.

"Pippit..."

* * *

><p><em>~Review Corner~<em>

_Rose Starglen: I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't so sure about it at first, It needed a lot of re-writing ._

_Lici91096: Thank you! Like I said just above, I'm glad the ending was good!_

_Lizzembiz486: First things first, I am going to reply to both of your reviews here, even though one was for the last chapter and one was for the first. I hope that's okay ^.^_

_I do agree with you on the don't write up chapters too quickly, and I think I will start to do that. I will try and allow my ideas to develop more. But what I do, is I daydream too much ,and then when I daydream something that I want to write down, I write it down and that's that. But I will do what you've said and think it over._

_And as for the next bit, I do care, lol ^.^ But I am only fourteen, so it is only an on-the-side thing. It is only premature (I wouldn't really call it talent, but I don't have another word for it .) but I am looking for critique so that I know where to improve. But I do care ^.^ (even though this chapter makes it seem like I really don't.)_

_So, okay. I will leave some time between chapters, make some scenes more explicit, but not too explicit, and eat chocolate. I like that last one, lol ^.^_

_Journeyman: OOT Cameos? 0.0 Are there? Sweet._

_Nerazim Praetor: Dark endings make for fuzzyness ^.^ Haha! I'm glad you liked it. As for your questions (I'm glad someone reads my AN!) 1: No, It didn't shatter, just snapped into three pieces, like spaghetti does. If that makes sense . 2: Slicing mushrooms are VERY fun. VERY, VERY fun indeed *Laughs evilly to self* And finally, 3: Yep, I made it into the castle. I'm quite far into the game now, can't say how far exactly, though. And keep practicing those spin attacks! They come in handy for the last level of SS, if you haven't already done the last moblin bit!_

_Wolfemut: Thank you! I am glad that you like reading this. I am also glad that the first chapter grabbed you in... That means it's working, heheh._

_*Randomly poofs out in cloud of purple smoke*_


	14. Week 10

_Hello everyone!_

_How are you all?_

_Eheh. Please don't kill me. I know this chapter is very late. I am very sorry, but other things came before it. Like exams, Internet crashing, and then my dad using my laptop (with this chapter saved on it) to re-boot it, because his wasn't working, and he didn't want to risk his files on his work computer. Why he risked mine, I do not know._

* * *

><p><em>Week 10<em>

_Zelda_

The first thing she did, since Zelda thought this was a good idea, was to bathe in one of the pools of water that were dotted close to the split line between Faron Woods and Eldin Volcano. Since there probably wasn't going to be any more pools for a while in this burning wasteland she was about to face, it made sense.

Finding a nice pool was harder then it seemed; the first had a strange looking creature in it, which looked up at Zelda and almost immediately let out black goo from its back end. The second was much too small. And the third was filled with sharp stones.

Luckily, just as she was about to give up, Zelda stumbled upon a sixth one. This one was perfect; not too big, not too small. Not many stones (And those that were there were smooth, like pebbles), and no creepy creature that oozed black goo.

Zelda tested the water by dipping her hand in it. Perfect temperature as well! It was probably heated underground by the magma. Well, however it was heated, it was just right.

After quickly glancing round to make sure no-one was watching, Zelda dropped her pouch, took of her shoes, and slipped of her gown. She then removed her bra and panties quickly before jumping into the water.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed happily as she let her body sink into the water. Her muscles, tense from her journey from Faron to Eldin, relaxed almost instantly.

Zelda leaned over to where her pouch was, and took out two things, a roll of cloth and an empty bottle. She dipped the cloth into the water, and used it like a flannel to wash herself. Then, she took out her hair. After shaking it out, she dipped the bottle under the water, and then poured the contents out over her head, wetting her hair. She did this twice, and then reached for her bag again.

She pulled out another bottle, this time filled with a mixture of two flowers she had picked in Faron, which Machi had told her were called Lavender flower and Soap flower. When they were crushed and mixed with water, they made this divinely-smelling liquid you could wash your hair with. Zelda poured a little of the liquid onto her hand, and then scrubbed her scalp with it, feeling with amazement as it lathered up just like the strawberry shampoo she had back home.

Strawberries...

Zelda felt her stomach gurgle, and immediately felt like eating strawberries. She looked through her pouch, but was unable to find any.

"What? I'm sure I picked some back in Faron! I'm sure of it!" She mumbled to herself as she went through her pouch, taking out all of the berries she had picked, her hair dripping lavender suds everywhere. "I'm sure of it!"

_'Oh, wait.'_ She thought. _'I did have some. But I ate them yesterday. Damn.'_

Zelda sighed in defeat, and went back to rinsing her hair out. One she was done, she climbed out, and shook herself off. She then glanced down, and put her hands on her now-visible stomach.

Ah! Bigger then yesterday.

She smiled.

"Soon," She told them. "Soon my babies. We will tell your father soon." She rubbed her hand clockwise.

All of a sudden, a chill went up Zelda's spine. Like she was being watched. She whipped round, and swore she saw a pair of red eyes before a tree rustled from below. She gasped, dread filling her. As fast as she could, she threw back on all of her clothes. Her face flamed up; whatever had been watching her had seen her naked.

After picking up her pouch, Zelda ran off into Eldin. The quicker she made it to the temple, the quicker she could leave this place. And to be honest, that was all she wanted to do.

Zelda ran round a rather tight corner, and gasped as she almost ran smack into a monster. She ran back around the corner before it could register what had happened, and pulled out her knife. Taking a deep breath, she ran back around, and dispatched it before it knew what hit it. She wiped her now bloody knife on the monsters torn clothing, before carrying on. It was horrible to kill those things, but they were monsters. They were the enemy.

_'Kill or be killed.'_ she thought to herself. _'Kill or be killed.'_

She hoped it would calm herself down. But it didn't. Her own pregnancy made her think... What if the monster she had just killed was a father? What if it had family back home, who were waiting for his return? What if he had a pregnant wife or girlfriend, and he was about to go home to see her? What if he didn't know? What if there was some female monster somewhere, who was about to receive word that the father of her unborn child was dead? Had she just taken away a father?

Oh, Goddess! She was a murderer! Zelda suddenly felt like the knife was burning her, and threw it away. She choked on a sob, and fell to her knees, not caring that the ground was hot against her. She was no better than the rest of them!

Zelda hugged herself and sobbed for a little while longer, before picking herself up. She looked at the knife, still lying where she had thrown it. It glinted innocently.

Zelda went to pick it up, but she could still see the body of the monster in her mind's eye. In a split second, she retracted her hand, and ran off, leaving the knife where it was. She didn't need it! She didn't want it! No more blood was going to be shed via her hands.

All of a sudden, she stopped again. She gasped, putting one hand to her mouth, and the other on her stomach.

Link! Link was over there!

"Link!" she yelled out. He turned expectantly, and even from the great distance she was away from him she could see the hope in his eyes. She was about to run to him, when something tackled her to the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?" She yelled, as something just bigger than her pinned her down. She quickly looked up, dread filling her.

Was it a monster? Was she about to die?

"Wait! It's just one of those things." Something said. Zelda looked over, and let out a little shriek.

Standing above her was a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before. It had long arms, and at the end of the arms were big hands with even bigger claws. The thing's face was thin, and it had a long snout that curved upwards. On top of its head was a small spout of brown hair. The rest of its body was covered in beige-coloured fur, save a little area around its eyes that was bright blue. On its back was some sort of harness, maybe for a backpack.

"Woah, sweetheart!" The thing said, holding out one of its clawed hands in an attempt to calm her "We're not monsters! Calm down!"

Zelda stopped shrieking, and looked at the thing, disbelieving. The thing-that-wasn't-a-monster sighed, and rolled its eyes.

"Listen. My name's Ledd, and this here is my buddy. We're Mogmas, ever heard of them?" Zelda shook her head.

Well, actually that was a lie. She had read about them briefly in one of her father's books. But only very briefly.

"Well, Ledd." Zelda said, getting up off the floor and brushing herself down. She laced her fingers over her stomach "My name is Zelda, and as you can see, I am pregnant. I need to find a way to the temple so I can go home sooner. Can you direct me there?"

Ledd smiled.

"We can do more for such a beautiful woman, and a pregnant one, no less! We can't just leave you roaming around out here, you could get attacked, burned or worse! Here, my buddy and I will dig you a hole real big, and you can walk through! We'll take you right to the entrance!"

"Are you sure? It's a lot to ask, but if you could, that would be fantastic!" Zelda smiled, and clapped her hands together. Ledd and his friend nodded, and started to dig a big hole. Zelda followed them down through it.

It got darker and darker, and finally, Zelda couldn't see.

"Ledd?" She called out into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"I can't see."

"Ah. Okay. Hold on a second."

Zelda heard footsteps walk towards her, and then Ledd took her hand. He placed something that felt suspiciously like glasses with an elastic back in her hand.

"Night-vision goggles." Ledd explained. "Put them on. They may not be the most attractive, but you will be able to see." Zelda nodded, and slipped them over her head. She gasped as her vision changed, suddenly allowing her to see.

"They work?" Ledd asked.

"Yep. Perfectly."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two. But you don't have fingers, you have claws."

"Good point. At least the goggles work. Anyway! Let's go! We're almost there!"

Zelda nodded, and followed Ledd and his friend (Whose name she still didn't know. Maybe he didn't have one? How silly, of course he has a name!) Finally, they started to go upwards, and broke through the layer that separated them from fresh air. Surprised, Zelda felt quite cold as the wind blew past her. Even though it was hot out here from all the lava, it had been absolutely sweltering down in the cave. She got used to the air quickly, and took off the goggles.

"Here." She said, handing them back. "Thanks for letting me use them. And thank you so much for bringing me up here. I really appreciate it." Zelda kissed Ledd on his cheek, making him turn bright red. She turned to his friend, and did the same.

"D'aww, you're too kind. Are you sure there's nothing else we can do for you?"

"No, that's okay. I've got it from here."

"Okay then. We'll be off. See you around!"

Zelda waved as they disappeared underground. She smiled. Another friend made. Being down here, it wasn't that bad. She just needed Link to be here.

Link! Oh! She had seen him! Back at the start! He had been their! Zelda slapped her hand to her forehead in realization. They were almost together!

Cursing her stupidity, Zelda walked to the temple door. She took a deep breath, ready to sing, when there was a horrible shrieking noise behind her. She turned, and gasped in fear.

Coming up behind her were over ten moblins. And they had all seen her.

Quickly, they circled her. Zelda tried to run, left and then right. But they were everywhere.

One of them lashed out with its sword, and then shrieked in accomplishment.

Zelda fell to the ground, her world blacking out...

_Link_

"Link!"

What on earth...? Zelda?

Link shot his head up, and looked round. He could of sworn Zelda had just called his name!

"Master..." Fi said, appearing at his side. "I believe there is a 55% chance the heat is making you hallucinate. I would suggest taking a drink."

"Fi. Quiet. I am trying to find Zelda!"

"And I am trying to help. If you do not want it, which there is a 35% chance of that, I will go back to sleep, and leave you without a sword. Which would leave a 95% chance that you would be powerless, and a 99% chance that you would not be able to help Zelda, even if you found her. To which, there is a 15% chance you would find her without my help, anyway. And-"

"Fi!" Link yelled, turning to face the blue and purple girl. He held up a fist. "Shut up, okay? You don't know her. Zelda is the love of my life, and if I don't find her, I will not be returning home." Fi opened her mouth. "And do not spout some percentage crap about it."

Fi shut her mouth again.

They carried on walking in silence. Link felt the guilt of snapping at Fi swirl around in his stomach.

"Look, Fi..." He said, turning to her. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"My sources say you are 100% sorry. They also say that when your kind fall out, they make up by becoming 'friends'. So, friends?" Fi asked, letting hands materialize underneath her sleeves. She held out her pinkie finger.

"Friends." link replied, looping his pinkie with hers.

_Horii_

Horii sat back and looked at the clock. She sighed.

_'It's still only 11:15. This lesson is going so slow.'_ She thought to herself. Today was the day of the art festival, and since she had helped with the posters, she was allowed to leave classes at 11:30 to help set up.

As she thought about the posters, Horii let her eyes slip over to the door, where one of her 'masterpieces' as Karane had called them was stuck up. She had to admit, it did look pretty cool.

Well, she did try her hardest to get the colours right. Pipit did say he liked the colours of sunset.

'Goddess! I am acting like such an emo! I've got to stop acting so depressed!' She thought, shaking her head and trying to concentrate on the map of Skyloft she was drawing into her geography book.

After what seemed like an age, the big hand on the clock pointed downwards. Horii asked the teacher for permission to leave, and then started to pack up her stuff. As she did, a paper fell out of her diary. Horii gasped, and quickly picked it up before anyone could glance at the few words written in her scribbly writing.

_'Pipit's song'_

Cursing the fact that she had forgotten to take it out, she shoved it into her bag and left the room, stopping off at her dorm to drop off her diary before heading down to the town hall where they were holding the festival.

When Horii arrived, however, she was surprised at how little people were actually there. When Karane had said that the whole art club would be there, she had expected a lot more.

Now 5 girls (Excluding Karane, she couldn't help but notice. Where was she?) All stood staring at her.

"Urm…" Horii mumbled, not really sure what to say. "Hi?"

The five girls continued to stare at her, but then turned back to setting up the hall. Horii couldn't help but feel rejected, again.

"Hey, Horii!" Someone yelled behind her. Horii knew who it was before she turned around.

"Hey, Keitorin." She said, before nodding towards the other five girls. "What's up with them? They're just ignoring me."

"Oh! They shouldn't be!" Keitorin looked annoyed for a second, and walked over to where the five were working.

"Hey! You guys!" She shouted. They all turned to look at her. Horii noticed that two of the girls looked like mirror images. Twins?

"Yeah? What is it, Kei?" A slightly larger girl with waist-long hair said. Keitorin put her hands on her hips.

"Karane told you about Horii, didn't she?" There was a murmur between the girls. "Well, this is her! So why are you all being mean to her, huh?"

"We didn't know it was her!" One of the twins said, walking over. The other twin paused for a second nervously, before following her sister over. The bolder one held her hand out for Horii to shake.

"Hey there!" She said as Horii shook her hand. "My name's Jessica, and this is my twin sister, Alice. I'm older, just so you know."

"And my name's Melanie." The larger girl said.

"Mine's Xantha." A girl with shoulder length wavy hair said. She nudged the last girl next to her, who looked up nervously.

"I'm Karmen…" The girl said, just barely audible. She had her hair in twin pig tales, which reached just under her bust. Horii smiled at the girls.

"And you already know, but my name's Horii. Karane asked me to do the posters for you guys, since she couldn't."

"Wait, you made the posters?" Alice asked, looking at her awe. Horii was slightly taken aback at the awe directed at her.

"Wow! Really? They were amazing! The two figures standing by the sunset were amazing! Thinking about it now, the female figure did kinda look a bit like you…" Xantha added, looking her up and down. Horii blushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the girl's actions. Luckily, Keitorin pulled her away.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late!" A female voice said. The girls turned to see Miss Sai entering, with Karane close behind.

"Hello, Miss!" The girls answered, smiling at their teacher. Miss Sai did a quick head count, and decided everyone was there with a smile and a quick nod of her head.

"Okay, girls! It looks like everyone's here. Right, we should run through the schedule." Miss Sai reached into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay." She said. "The doors open at 12:30. That's in…" She glanced up at the clock. "About twenty-five minutes. Refreshments will be available through-out the evening, as prepared by Xantha. On the hour until five, there will be a presentation on the stage that will last ten minutes. So there are four slots. Alice and Jessica, your slot is at one. Xantha and Karmen, your slot is at two. Melanie and Karane, yours is at three, and Keitorin and Horii, your slot is at four. Please be on the stage five minutes before hand. And Keitorin and Horii, you two will be minding the refreshments table while Xantha and Karmen are up. Okay?"

All the girls nodded. Only Horii looked up at Miss Sai confused.

"Excuse me, Miss! Why am I doing the presentation? I'm not even in the art club!" She asked.

"Well, I need someone to go up with Keitorin. And you helped with the posters. You can just show what you did with them. I'm sure there is a spare one knocking about somewhere. Okay?"

Horii blinked, but then nodded. Miss Sai smiled, and addressed the girls again.

"And finally, Keitorin has organized a special treat for all of us at the Lumpy Pumpkin. We will all meet at the light tower by seven, and then Karane and I will take you over, since it will most probably be dark by then. Okay?"

The girls gasped excitedly, and smiled at each other.

"Just don't be late, or we will leave without you! Right, now let's get back to work!" Miss Sai put her hand out, and the entire art club placed their hands over hers in what looked like a team rally.

"1! 2! 3! Let's Do This!" She excitedly exclaimed, as everyone threw their hands up.

After that, 12:30 came around really quickly. Xantha excused herself ten minutes before hand to set up the refreshments table, which had sandwiches, cookies, muffins and also various different types of fruit juice and also tea for the grown-ups. Horii snuck a cookie from her quickly before it started, and decided that they were very delicious.

One rolled round, and Alice and Jessica showed off the art work they had done. Like their personalities, their art styles were very different, with Alice opting for calm, cool colours and Jessica using bright, warm colours. Finally, they held up their finally join piece, which was pretty cool. From one diagonal edge to the other were a blue line and a red line blended together, and then behind the lines was the respective colour in a shade darker until it reached the corner. It was simple, but you could see hours of work behind each stroke, as the lines would each need to dry before you could paint the next one.

At two, Xantha and Karmen walked onto the stage. Their work was just as amazing as the twins. Karmen's work represented her timid personality, with shades of pale pink and curvy shapes. Xantha's work was build-up of earthy colours like browns and yellows, and she used a lot of straight lines. Their join final piece had pale pink swirly lines, with straight yellow lines painted over the top. Horii got a better view of the stage this time, because she was closer while at the refreshments table. Keitorin seemed to have a better idea of how much everything sold for, so Horii pretty much left the selling to her.

As three came up, Melanie and Karane took to the stage. Unlike the other four girls, their art was quite similar, with the only difference being the colours. Melanie used greens, which gradually got darker, while Karane used oranges that got lighter. Horii felt like a hole had been punched in her heart as she realized that most of the base shades were the same colour as Pipit's hair.

Finally, the clock chimed Four. Horii was beside herself with nerves. She had no art work!

"Keitorin!" She whispered. Keitorin turned.

"What?"

"What am I supposed to say? I don't have any art work!"

"Lies! You have the poster! I found a spare one you made in one of the boxes, and it's up on stage. Listen, you talk first; explain why you chose to draw how you drew the poster, and why it is special to you. Then I'll just pick up after that, and talk about my art. I did make us a final piece though, even though it's not joint. Just pretend it is, okay?"

Horii nodded, and swallowed as they both walked onto the stage.

"Um…" Horii said, looking out over the crowd. "Hi. My name is Horii, and this is Keitorin. We're the last two members of the art club… Well, she is, I'm not really a member, I just helped out Karane because she was busy… But anyway…" Horii blushed, and glanced downwards. This was not going well! She looked up, letting her eyes scan the room for a certain red-headed yellow-uniformed man who she had overheard would be here.

"Yes." Keitorin said, pulling Horii's attention back to the task at hand. She looked at Keitorin, who shot her a look that said: 'Are-you-okay-because-your-spacing-out-and-making- us-look-like-fools-or-are-you-just-doing-it-on-purpose?'

"Oh!" Horii gasped, and blushed. "I made the posters. The ones with the sunset? I hand drew them, and then painted them with watercolours. I love how they turned out, don't all of you?"

Keitorin blinked at Horii, wondering where her sudden burst of confidence had come from. There were a few murmurs in reply from the crowd.

As Keitorin took over the speaking, Horii glared at who had made her blush. He just smirked back. Even though he probably hated her now, Pipit had still turned up, and was watching the presentation. Goddess, he made her blood boil!

'I love you.' He mouthed, making Horii turn an even brighter shade of red. She broke her eye contact, and glared that wall instead.

The end of the art show couldn't come too soon.

As the big clock on Skyloft town hall struck seven, the girls were already all assembled by the light tower, and ready to depart. Miss Sai arrived, and they were off.

In no time at all, they arrived at the Lumpy Pumpkin. Miss Sai, Karane, Horii, Jessica, Alice, Melanie, Karmen and Xantha sat down at the huge table in front of the stage (Pre-booked by Keitorin) as Keitorin went to go talk to the owner. After about ten minutes, she came back, with a waitress following her. She took orders for drinks (1 beer, 3 bubbly lemons, 2 apple juices and 1 bubbly violet) and then left the girls to talk while she fetched them.

"So, Keitorin!" Jessica asked, putting her elbows on the table and leaning on her hands. "What's the big surprise?"

The tall brunette smiled, and flicked her braid over her shoulder.

"Guess."

All of the girls just stared at her. Keitorin sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Karaoke, of course! I got the whole band together, and I've picked out songs for you all to sing! And you're all singing, even you Miss Sai!"

Everyone cheered.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Xantha said, hugging Keitorin. "Can I sing first? I really like singing!"

"Sure, okay!" She answered, hugging the girl back.

"Yay!"

When the drinks came, Keitorin excused herself, and went to go get the band together. When she came back, she grabbed Xantha's hand, and led her up onto the stage. She sang, and what an enchanting voice she had!

One by one, all the girls went up, and finally Miss Sai went up, slightly slurring her words as she sang. Maybe the three beers she had downed plus the strange looking red cocktail named the 'Crimson Loftwing Spin' was not such a good idea, after all. After Miss Sai had removed her shirt, Keitorin had decided it was best to get her down from the stage, much to the disappointment of the men standing round who had been wolf-whistling to her.

Finally, it came to Horii's turn.

"Come on, Horii! Sing for us! Sing!" Keitorin smiled, and held out the microphone.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the crowd chanted. Horii looked around nervously, and shook her head. Since they had arrived, a lot more people had come, and now there was about 100 people hanging round, drinking, laughing and watching the singers.

"No way! I can't sing!" She said, shying away from the stage.

"Yes you can! Come on!" Keitorin smiled back, and before Horii could react, her friend had grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the stage.

Horii looked out at the crowd, and stood there, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She turned to look pleading at Keitorin, who just winked, and told the band what song to play. She then walked over, and handed Horii the lyrics sheet. She looked at them, and blinked.

It was one of her songs! That she had wrote, just after Zelda had gone missing, after Pipit had rejected her, after everything in her life! How did Keitorin know about them? She had never told anyone about it, ever!

Keitorin just gave her a knowing wink, before stepping off the stage. Horii cursed her silently, and swallowed as the band started playing the intro. She took a deep breath as it came to the start of the first verse, and then started to sing.

_"I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're sitting round, and without a warning_

_I realize your love is the best sound_

_I have ever heard"_

The crowd fell silent, and everyone in the Lumpy Pumpkin stopped, and just listened to Horii singing. For all she had said she couldn't sing, she wasn't doing a bad job of it!

_"I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words, but all I can think is_

_We should be together"_

_"Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you"_

_"Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me"_

Horii looked out over the crowd, smiling at the response she was getting. Suddenly, her eyes met with another pair, and she gasped halfway through her line, but managed to keep it together. What on earth was he doing here? Listening to her sing?

_"Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too"_

She was so going to get him for this. After all he had done, Pipit had the nerve to show up and listen to her sing. A new passion surged through Horii. 'Just wait till he figures out what this song is about' she thought.

_"'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall"_

_"Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face"_

She stared at Pipit. He dropped his head, finally getting the song.

_"Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted"_

_"I had time to think it over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump_

_Then fall into me"_

_"'Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you"_

_"Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me"_

Pipit looked up at her, meeting her eyes. She could see the love in his eyes. So why didn't he want her?

_"Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall"_

_"The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you"_

_"The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you though the night until you smile"_

Oh, what she wouldn't give to run out and hold him! To kiss him! To love him how she wanted to.

_"Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me"_

_"Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall"_

_"Jump then fall, baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, into me"_

_"Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you_

_I'll show you, you can"_

_"Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Into me, into me_

_Yeah…"_

As she finished off, the crowd stood, silent. Horii blushed, and looked down at the floor. They had hated it! She knew they had!

A noise to her right made her jump. Was someone… clapping? Horii looked up, and saw one of the girls –Alice- from the Art festival clapping. More people joined in, and like a wave, it spread across the room. In a matter of seconds, everyone was clapping and cheering, and demanding an encore. Horii just smiled politely, and nodded her head.

Keitorin rushed on stage, and sorted out the music for the band, and then handed Horii another set of lyrics. Horii just glared at her. It was another of her songs.

"Keito, I will find out how you know about my songs, even if it kills me. Got that?" She whispered as the other girl laughed and wished her luck. Keitorin just smirked at her, and got off the stage. The band started up, and Horii rolled her eyes and started to sing.

_"Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky"_

Horii closed her eyes as she remembered when she wrote this one. This was before Pipit had rejected her. She had been sad because of Zelda's disappearance, and he had come out to the garden and made her feel better.

_"And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side"_

_"And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you"_

_"I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do"_

_"Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you"_

She looked at Pippit meaningfully again.

_"Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true"_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets, all my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_"And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me"_

_That bit was true. He had told her that he couldn't live without her._

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you, oh, yeah_

Unable to control herself, Horii dropped the mic, and ran forward.

She grabbed Pipit, and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked back at her, lust filling his eyes as he seized her lips into a kiss.

"Ahem."

Horii pulled away and looked to her left. To her horror, Karane was stood there, her arms folded.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." She said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><em>Wahaha! Cliffhanger thing!<em>

_So, an explanation on Horii's part of the chapter:_

_I have decided to make Horii a main character, and so I will have the last section of every multi-section chapter be hers. If you don't want to read it, fine, just skip down to the bottom after Link's chapter. But there could be little bits of the story in Horii's part, so do so at your own risk._

_As for the music, both are by Taylor Swift, the first one is Jump then Fall (With a few of the words changed so it makes more sense), and the second one is I'm only Me when I'm with You. I love music. It's a big part of my life, and we all knew it was coming soon in a chapter. I just had to, lol._

_Reviews are my food, feed me! I'm starving!_


	15. Week 11

_Hello there!_

_Another update! I'm writing this AN on the 10th of April, so I hope I can upload it tonight. Hope being the key word there._

_Edit: Okay, I wrote that before I started. It's now almost 0:30am here, so the 11th of April . I haven't even done Horii's bit, so it will probably be nearer one in the morning ._

_I have a quick story for you before we get on with the chapter! Here: I got £10 from my Nan for Easter, and me being the strange person I am held it up and went Da Da Da DAAA!. Anyway, after I had done that, I went onto Ebay and typed in Legend of Zelda, to see if I could afford anything._

_And I found a WW style Link plush for £9.99._

_He's 30cm tall, and quite cute. Of course, I bought it. As my sister said, TIS DESTINY!_

_And then she spent £3.99 on a poster of Len Kagamine in various 'sexy' maid costumes... And she's 12._

_Has anyone else noticed how much Len looks like Link with blonde hair? Anyone?_

_And I also finished OOT. I was just like, YAHOO! In total, I spent 3 weeks on it, and only used a walk through for about 15% of it. And I didn't use a walk through at all for Jabu Jabu's belly. Hell yeah._

_So I will be playing A Link to the Past next, since I have it ^.^_

_ANYWAY! Long AN . On with the chapter!_

_(And no Link POV! Why? Because I'm tired and lazy.)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 11<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda coughed, and opened her eyes.

Where was she?

She looked around.

A room?

No, it wasn't a room. It didn't have that feel like rooms do. That 'lived in' feel.

Wait... a cave?

The temple! The Earth temple!

Zelda suddenly realized where she was. She sat up quickly, only to be met by a spike of pain that shot through her head, making her slump back down onto the pillow that she had been sleeping on.

"My Grace, you must not get up yet!" A harsh voice said. Zelda blinked, and looked in the direction the voice had come from. She gasped as a tall, thin woman in her mid-20's came into view. She had short platinum-blonde hair, which strangely had one long tendril that reached down to her waist. Under her right eye there was a tattoo of a tear drop, and on her forehead was a tattoo of a red eye with what looked like a spike going trough it. Zelda quickly decided she didn't like the woman, and tried to get away from her.

"Calm yourself, My Grace!" The woman cried, and grabbed Zelda's arms, trying to force her to sit still. This just resulted in Zelda thrashing around.

"No! Let me go! Leave me alone!" Zelda cried, starting to get hysterical.

"My Grace!" The woman snapped "Stop acting like a child! You have a babe of your own in your stomach, yet you act like a baby yourself! Shameful!"

Zelda stopped thrashing and just stared at the woman open-mouthed.

"Y-you know?" She asked, putting her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Well, yes. You're stomach has a definite bulge to it, and as I was bringing you back here I had to check just to see if you really were with child, in case they were in distress. How many weeks...?" the woman let go of Zelda's arms.

"This will be my 11th week." Zelda replied, stroking her belly.

"So almost 3 months." she shook her head "But you're so young! Are you sure you can handle it? Giving birth is quite a task. And with your petite frame, I doubt it will be without complications. And then what about afterwards? Do you and the father have plans for how you are going to raise them?"

Zelda looked away.

"He doesn't know, does he?" The woman reached out and put her hand over Zelda's. Zelda looked up and her, and then pulled her hand away.

"I don't need to tell you!" She shouted, getting up. "I don't even know your name! And you don't know mine"

"Impa." the woman said Cooley. "My name is Impa. And your name is Zelda, but I prefer to call you My Grace."

"Impa, whatever." Zelda folded her arms, acting like she wasn't in the slightest bit bothered that the older woman knew her name "I don't know who you think you are, or what you want with me, but thanks for saving me back there. Now I'm leaving. Some people have things they want to get done so they can be home by the time their babies are born."

Impa looked slightly shocked, but then her face went neutral again.

"Babies? You're having twins?"

"Yes, I am."

"That explains why you are so big." Impa muttered, before reaching up and taking Zelda's hand within hers.

"Listen." She said gently "I have been sent to help you on your journey. You need to stay with me."

"Who sent you?" Zelda said, disbelieving the woman.

"The Goddess has sent me. She wants me to watch over you, and keep you safe. And I want to keep you safe. You are with child, what if you were attacked again? Could you bear losing the babies?" Impa took Zelda's other hand, and held them both. She looked into her eyes, pleading with her to stay.

"Fine. I'll stay with you. But only because you can help keep my babies safe. Speaking of which..." Zelda took her hands from Impa's grasp, and rubbed her belly "I'm quite hungry. What's for dinner?"

Impa smiled.

"Well, since it's only about half one, nothing, but I can fix us a stew quickly, and then we can get going. Since we're already in the temple, it won't take us long to get to the spring. I know a few short cuts, so we should be done by night fall."

"Okay."

After Impa had cooked them a stew consisting of what looked like meat from a bat, and some vegetables, the two got read to move. Impa packed up the small camp she had set up (two bed rolls, a cooking pot, and also a spit for roasting meat) but didn't bother putting out the fire. When Zelda asked about this, Impa had simply told her that it was a volcano; a little fire wouldn't hurt. She packed the camp stuff inside a bag, spelled so it would fit anything and everything, just like Zelda's.

Just like Impa had said, it was only a short walk to the spring. Using Impa's shortcuts, they managed to keep out of the sight of almost all of the monsters. Those that did see them were quickly dispatched by Impa, who had a knife stored in a pouch under the scarf she wore around her waist.

When they entered, Impa went down on her knees in prayer. Zelda wasn't sure what to do. Last time she had gotten naked and bathed in the water, but she didn't want to expose herself to the older woman.

"My Grace." Impa said, getting Zelda's attention. "You must bathe in the waters now." Zelda moved to get in, but Impa put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it must be strange while I am here, but please take your gown off. It would feel horrible to walk around in wet clothes."

Zelda blushed, but did as Impa said. She stripped right down, and got into the water. It felt warm, but that was expected. The magic in the water pricked her skin, but it felt pleasant. She could remember last time; she had to sing the Ballad of the Goddess. Before Impa could instruct her to do so, Zelda clasped her hands to together and started to sing.

That feeling of a door being opened was back again, and Zelda gasped again, but already knew what was happening.

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Zelda... But that is not who I am, is it?"_

"_You are correct. Your name may be Zelda, but that is not who you are. Who do you think you are?"_

"_Well, I met a woman today, who calls me My Grace. So I must be someone important, mustn't I?"_

"_That is correct. You are very important. Very important indeed."_

_The sound of a baby crying was back. Zelda turned again, and this time she was handed the babe. _

"_Please..." the woman said. The bottom of her face was covered in a scarf, and a thick blonde fringe covered one eye "Keep her safe. Don't let her die like her father."_

_Zelda nodded, and took the child. The woman's visible eye shone in gratitude, before she turned and ran._

"_Shh, child. Don't worry. It will be okay." Zelda cradled the baby until it fell asleep. She then handed her to a woman standing nearby. _

"_Please, keep her safe. Raise her as your own child. I am entrusting her to you."_

_The woman nodded, and took the baby. She ran off with the child to a man, which Zelda guessed was her husband. She said something, and he hugged her, before kissing her on the forehead. _

_Zelda looked away. Why was everyone gathering here? And the smell of blood... it was so strong! Was a war happening?_

_Of course! The war against the darkness!_

"_That's right!"_

_Zelda gasped, and looked to her right, where the noise had come from. A tall, muscular man grinned manically at her. She shuddered. It looked like he was made up of scales. Dark, cursed scales._

_Suddenly, the sound of war hit her ears. Men and women were fighting around her, and a giant section of the earth, containing a few houses and the men, women and children who were unable to fight was floating into the sky, before disappearing beyond sight past a barrier made of clouds._

_She looked over to her immediate right and stifled a scream as she realized that the husband of the woman she had given the babe was fighting beside her. _

_Then the arrows started falling. _

_All around her, people started to fall, screaming out in pain. Zelda looked for the man, but he was gone. She then tripped over something. Bile rising in her throat, she realized it was the man. _

_And then she screamed._

"My Grace! My Grace! Wake up!" Impa was shaking the hysterical girl.

"I-Impa!" Zelda gasped out, before hugging the woman tightly.

"My Grace?"

"I saw a vision! It was terrible! I was given a child by a woman, and then I handed it to another woman, and she showed her husband! Then, I was fighting, part of the earth was going up between the clouds!" she choked on her tears "and then there was fighting! It was _terrible!_ And then, the husband, he _died!_ And I fell over his dead body!" Zelda curled up and sobbed. Impa just patted her on the back

"Shh, its okay, My Grace. It was just a vision." Zelda looked u pat Impa. Even though she said that, there was a haunted look in her eyes.

"Impa..."

"My Grace." Impa said, cutting Zelda off before she could form her question "Please, let's get you dressed. Any minute now a monster could come crashing through those doors. Let's keep you modest, Hmm?"

Zelda wiped her eyes, and nodded. She stood up, and let Impa help dress herself.

When she was done, Impa held out a comb, and Zelda combed her hair through. After helping her tie it back up, Impa put the comb away, and picked up her pouch.

Without warning, the door to the spring flew open, and someone rushed in. Zelda turned, and gasped.

"Link...?"

_Horii_

As Horii walked into the lunch room, Karane made a face and turned away. Horii sighed, and took a seat next to Keitorin.

"Hey, Horii." Keitorin said after she had finished her mouthful. "How are you? I take it Karane's still not talking to you, though."

"Hey. I'm fine." Horii picked up her fork, but then put it down again. "I just don't understand why she's still made at me. I mean, it has been a week already."

"Well, you did kind of snog her fiancé. I would be mad at you too."

"Hey! I _am _mad at _you_! You sneaked into my room and stole my song lyrics, and then had me sing them in front of everyone!"

"Ah! That is where you're wrong! I didn't sneak into your room and steal them; I borrowed them when we had that sleepover three days before hand!"

"But you still took them without permission!"

"I thought they were good!"

"Whatever! And how did you know the tunes for them, anyway?"

"You whistle and hum them all the time! I just used common knowledge to put them together. Like the first song? You wrote it in blue ink. And while you were writing it, you were humming. So I found one in blue ink, and put the tune to it!"

"What if it was wrong?"

"Then it would've been wrong. No-one would've noticed, anyway."

"That's not the point!"

"Come on, Horii! Don't be mushy at me. I did it in your best interest. And you have a lovely singing voice. The workers at The Lumpy Pumpkin want you to go back and sing again next week as well."

"I don't want to!" Horii yelled, and stood up. Everyone in the room looked over at them.

"Why not?" Keitorin asked, looking up at her innocently.

"Why do you think, Kei? Why do you think?" And with that, Horii stormed out.

"Well, it's _someone's_ time of the month." Karane sniggered, looking over at Keitorin. Keitorin just glared back before getting up and going after her friend.

"What a bitch Karane turned out to be!" Keitorin muttered to herself as she ran down the halls looking for the brunette.

Of course, she ran into Pipit.

"You!" Keitorin growled, grabbing one of pipit's huge ears and pulling him to one side of the hallway.

"Me?" Pipit squeaked.

"Yeah you. Who do you think you are, treating my best friend as nothing more then a common whore? You just think you can play around with her, and then leave for another woman? And one who turned out to be a bitch, no less!"

Pipit looked at her.

"Karane's _not_ a bitch. You're crazy to even think that!"

"Oh yeah?" Keitorin said, putting her hands on her hips "How do you explain the way she has been treating Horii for the past week then? Or have you not seen it? Does she act all sweet around you, and then mentally beat Horii up?"

"No... I know how Karane treats Horii..."

"Then why don't you stop it? Or do you really feel nothing at all for her?" Keitorin looked Pipit right in the eye. He looked away.

"You know what?" Keitorin said. Pipit looked at her "You're terrible. You played around with my best friend's feelings, led her to believe that you loved her back, and then decided to get _married_ behind her back, and continue to see her without telling her! You are nothing but a sick, twisted player! Have you even read the things Horii writes about you in her songs? She's dying inside, Pipit. And I'm going to make you realize that."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, done!<em>

_Woo-hoo!_

_Even though it took me well over 3 hours to write in the end... mostly because I wrote 'Pit' instead of 'Pippit' for almost all of Horii's part, so I had to go back and change it all._

_Now, let me give you a spoiler for the next chapter:_

_The genders are revealed!_

_Link's reaction!_

_Stay tuned to find out!_

_~Review Corner~_

_BuraiRazor: You se troubling times ahead? You see the future, my friend XD Heh, the bit at the end of Eldin volcano annoyed me. Let's see if I can spice it up a bit, nee~?_

_SeveraEileenSnape: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_IamTheHeroOfTime: I think everyone would of ^.^ I'm glad you're happy!_

_Anon: It's nice to know I was missed ^.^ I will try harder to get chapters up quicker!_

_Now, I logged on to my email this morning... and I was pleasantly surprised ^.^ I had been left not one, not two but EIGHT (Count them: Eight!) Reviews by whitebengal14! You rock. You really rock._

_Anyway, here are my answers, numbered by the chapter that you posted them too:_

_1: Heh, I'm glad you thought it was cute ^.^ There has been a bit of discussion on the sex scene, so I'm glad it was positive for you. And they are 16 in this fic, since that's how old I thought they were in the game. You don't know much about he Zelda series? Ah! You must play some of the games! They're quite cool. And I'm glad you liked reading chapter one ^.^_

_2: Damn, thinking about it know I should have had the ritual go wrong... that would've added some more... stuff to it XD And yes, please watch the game play THEN read, otherwise you might never be able to watch it sanely again. Plus it will make more sense ^.^_

_3: Arg! I looked back to see what you meant and face-palmed at my stupidness. But thanks for alerting my attention to that slip-up, I've changed it now. Sorry I made you angry . And DAMN THAT SOUNDS AMAZING! MUST. WRITE. ALTERNATIVE. ENDING. You have some brilliant ideas, mind if I steal it?_

_4: it would suck. Groose is a jerk. But that hair! And fluffiness forever ^.^_

_5: For this chapter, I sorta used past experiences. Not with me, but with a friend of mine when she thought she was pregnant. She wasn't, this was almost exactly what she was like. So I can't take all the credit for it ._

_6: Eheh. I tried hard with mixing the storyline into that chapter. But I hated it. I had to watch a few seconds, then type it, then watch a few seconds, then type it, ect. It sucked. Hence why the chapter is in 4 parts. I just got bored._

_7: Sorry about that . Like I said before, I got really bored of the whole watch/type thing. I just wanted to get my story started! But you won't have to suffer it too much in future chapters. Maybe once or twice after Eldin and Lanyaru (I don't know if you've got that far, so I won't ruin)_

_8: Tobuscus, eh? I'll have to look him up. Next time I do a bit which needs the actual storyline in it (Next chapter!) I'll turn to him ^.^ Thanks for recommending, he sounds funny!_

_Okay! Don't forget to review, tell me what you liked ,what you didn't like, note me to any spelling/grammar mistakes, blah blah blah._

_Once this is uploaded, I'm going to sleep._


	16. Week 12

_Heyoo!_

_THIS CHAPTER._

_I hate it . I re-wrote it, like, a MILLION TIMES._

_But I think this is okay._

_A bit of romance, angst, dramaz, Ect. Ect._

_You get the picture ^.^_

_Granny's magical gown makes it's debut appearance! Lol. Kidding. She's always been wearing it! But Zelda uses it!_

_Anyway... THE BIG REVEAL!_

_AND... Competition at the end! Please read the rules!_

_Before I let you read... Listen to my sob-story. It's very sob-worth. It's also ramblely. But very personal._

_Okay. So last year (I was in Y8 (So 13) and it was... urm... May~June ish. Well, I made the BIG mistake of telling my friend (Let's call her KT) that I fancied a boy (Let's call him D). Now, I was in the same music group as him (because we were very close friends, and he chose to go with me in the group. There was 5 of us: Me, him, KT and two other people)._

_So KT knew that I fancied him. Of course, she made me sing a love song for him (I love singing. I have been told that I have a very powerful voice) And I did. She then told me that if I didn't ask him out, she would do it for me. Of course, I didn't want her to, because we were just friends. In the end, I decided it was better for me to ask him out rather then her do it._

_So I did._

_Of course, he rejected me because we were just friends. Which I knew was going to happen. I was upset about it, and I may or may not of cried secretly to myself, but I got over it. I didn't stop loving him, though._

_Remember back in chapter 13 (Week 9) I said that my love life had taken a sharp blow?_

_Yeah._

_KT and D got together._

_It sucks, really. Not only that they are going out, but because KT is (Supposedly) my friend, and when she dumps D, then I can't ever have him. It sucks even more because every time they have a fall out, she comes crying to me and I have to be the shoulder, the strong one and tell her it will be alright, and that it will blow over. I can't tell her to dump him, because then I will be the jealous whore who wants her best friend's man._

_Why am I writing this?_

_Because I will be using a lot of my personal experience with love when I'm writing Horii's part. So I just want you guys to know that it is very personal to me. But I don't want to keep my feelings bottled up forever._

_Wow. I wrote so much more then I thought I would ._

_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter ^.^_

_Note: There is no review corner at the end. I felt that my AN were way to long ._

* * *

><p><em>Week 12<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda sat with Impa by the fire, eating whatever it was she had cooked. It tasted like dry mud, but it was the only thing they could find in the desert.

"My Grace?" Impa said, looking over at the pregnant girl.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" Zelda still didn't like Impa calling her 'My Grace', but she was used to it now.

"You're spacing out there. What's wrong?" Impa looked at Zelda concerned, but she just sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, taking another mouthful.

"It's about what Link said, isn't it?" Zelda glared up at her, and Impa sighed. "I knew it."

"No, it's not." Zelda snapped, standing up suddenly. "It's about... these two _things _inside of me." She made a face and pointed to her stomach.

"What about them, My Grace?"

"Stop calling me that!" Zelda was yelling now. "I hate them! Both of them! They've ruined my life! I wish they would just miscarry, and save me the hardship!"

Impa growled, and lunged at her with incredible speed. Zelda blinked, and fell back. She raised a hand to her cheek.

Impa had just slapped her!

"You dare!" Impa snarled "You dare wish death on your children?" Zelda could see tears pricking in the woman's eyes. But that did nothing to soften her aching heart.

"Yes! I do dare!" Zelda got up off the ground where she had fallen after Impa had slapped her "I do dare! And what would you know? I bet you've never even had a lover!" Zelda spat the words at her, before turning and running to her tent.

Had she not of been crying, she may have heard the words Impa muttered sadly.

"But you are so wrong, My Grace..."

Zelda threw herself down onto her bedroll, not caring if she bashed her stomach. She buried her head into the pillow, and let the tears come. She could remember everything that Link had said.

_Impa held her hand out, offering for Zelda to pass through the portal first. Zelda nodded, and stepped towards the light._

_Unexpectedly, the door into the spring flew open. Zelda quickly muttered the few words that made her stomach look normal and turned, a little scared that a monster would be there behind them._

_She gasped._

"_L-link?" _

_He smiled at her._

"_The one and only." _

_Zelda laughed, and ran towards him. Impa quickly held out a hand, stopping her. _

"_You cannot, My Grace." Impa said, shaking her head "We cannot burden him more. Let us continue with the task at hand." _

_Zelda looked at her, like she couldn't believe what she was saying. Link also looked at Impa, slightly confused. He walked towards the bottom of the steps._

_Zelda suddenly nodded, and turned away from him. _

"_Zelda? Zelda!" He called desperately. Zelda stopped, and squeezed her eyes shut. She though for a second._

_'Impa is fast, but she would go to grab my shoulders, not my waist. So if I ducked under her arms, I should be able to get past. Okay. Here goes nothing!'_

_Zelda quickly turned, and ran towards Link. As expected, Impa reached out to grab her. Zelda just ducked, and carried on running. She didn't stop until she was in Links arms, returning his warm embrace._

"_Link!" Zelda cried, wrapping her arms around his stomach, and hugging him tightly. Link reached up and stroked her golden hair._

"_Shh, my love. It's okay now. I'm here. I'm here." Link whispered, before kissing the top of her head._

_Link looked over at Impa, and caught her eye. She glared at him. _

"_Listen, Link." Zelda said, taking a step back. "There's something I have to tell you..."_

_Impa's eyes widened slightly as she realized what the girl was about to reveal. She could only hope it would go well._

_Zelda muttered a few words, and her dress bulged out, taking her stomach back to her pregnant size._

"_Wow, Zelda!" Link laughed, still smiling "How much did you eat? You're huge!"_

_Zelda blinked_

"_I'm not fat, Link." She said. Link's smiled faltered._

"_What?" He looked genuinely confused. Zelda sighed._

"_I'm pregnant, Link. With twins. Your twins."_

Zelda rolled over on to her back. She could hear Impa outside the tent cleaning up after the meal. She wiped her eyes, but they filled again as she remembered Link's reaction.

"_You're... what?" He said, dropping his arms from hers._

"_I'm pregnant." Zelda looked up into his eyes cautiously._

"_No." He whispered._

"_What?"_

"_I said no! You can't be pregnant! Not now! We only had sex once!" He grabbed Zelda's shoulders, and shook them "You're lying to me! Why would you do that, Zelda? Why?"_

"_I'm not lying!" Zelda slapped Link's hands away, but she couldn't help but feel dizzy from his shaking. Impa stepped forwards and put a hand on Zelda's shoulder._

"_Come. We must go." _

_Zelda looked at Link, who was still looking at he like he didn't believe her. _

_He looked scared._

_Like you had just told him that he was about to die._

"_A-are you really pregnant, Zelda?" He whispered as she turned away. She stopped._

"_Yes. I really am." _

"_D-don't talk to me. Don't come near me. I don't want to see you again." Each word he said struck a new blow on Zelda's heart. It was like he was shoving a white-hot poker through her heart, over and over._

"_If that is what you wish." She whispered back, before turning away and walking up the steps, then through the portal._

Zelda wiped her eyes again. She didn't understand why Link hated her. It was partially his fault she was pregnant, anyway. 'It takes two to tango' and all that.

Outside the tent, Impa listened to her sobbing. She shook her head, and thought about what she had said to the boy.

_Link shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance. He looked up at Impa, who was about to walk into the portal herself. _

_He started to run up the steps, but Impa turned, and glared at him. He stopped still, staring deep into her blood-red eyes. _

"_How could you?" she said, holding his eyes with her glare "I fear the Goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, I fear that you have no chance against those who seek to harm Her Grace." Impa's frown deepened "Not that you are any different from them."_

_Link scowled at her, and growled angrily._

"_Do my words anger you, boy?" She rose her chin upwards "Do my words sting? Let them. You are no better then the enemy itself." _

_Link felt a stab of regret. Maybe he shouldn't have acted the way he did. Hell, of course he shouldn't have acted the way he did. Oh, Zelda..._

"_Listen close, Chosen one." Impa carried on "If you hope to be of even a little help to Her Grace, you must summon a little courage and face the trials ahead of you, rather then turn away from them. Only when you've completed the trials may you be of help to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"_

She shook her head again. This was why young people should not have children.

Impa stood up, and decided to go and try to comfort Zelda, and apologize to her. She stood at the entrance to the tent, and spoke gently.

"Zelda?" She said, making sure to use her real name and not 'My Grace'.

"What do you want?" She replied, though her voice was muffled.

"I'm coming in."

Before Zelda could say anything, Impa entered. She sighed at the sight of the teen curled up in the bed, her protruding stomach and her blood-shot eyes. She felt a sort of... love towards the girl. Not a romantic love, but a love in which a mother gives to her daughter.

"Oh, Zelda..." She murmured, pulling the girl into a hug. She allowed her soft side to show as the girl burst into tears again. She rocked her until her tears subsided.

"Better now?" She asked. Zelda nodded.

"L-listen." Zelda stumbled over her words, still shaken from all the crying "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just don't want to bring these two into the world without a father."

"It's okay." Impa said, smiling warmly "I know what you mean. I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I shouldn't have acted on my own feelings."

"Your own feelings?"

"A story for another day."

Zelda nodded.

"Well." Impa straightened up "I have to ask. Do you still feel that you want to get rid of the twins?"

Zelda blushed, and looked down guiltily.

"No. It's not their fault they have a failure as their mother. When I do bring them into the world, I could give them up for adoption. That way they would have a proper chance at life, not one with a dropped-out-of-high-school-mother-who-was-knocked-up-by-her-best-friend-who-then-left."

"Are you sure? Adoption is a big thing to do. What if someone you knew got the children? From what you've said, Skyloft is a small place. You would be seeing them everyday, and they wouldn't know you as any more then a stranger."

"Yes. I'm sure." Zelda said confidently.

"Okay." Impa had to hand it to her. In the situation, she was being very mature. She smiled "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet if I tried sensing the babies, I could tell you the genders. Then you can think of names for them. Even if you don't keep them" Zelda beamed at her.

"That would be amazing!"

Impa nodded.

"Okay then. Lie down, and relax, okay?" Zelda did as she was told. Impa grabbed her blanket, and pulled Zelda's dress up to her breasts, covering her legs with the blanket. She placed both hands on Zelda's belly, and closed her eyes. Zelda could feel a warm sensation swirling around inside of her.

After a few minutes, Impa smiled, and removed her hands.

"What are they?" Zelda eagerly asked.

"They are... A boy, and a girl. Congratulations, Zelda."

_Link_

Link smacked his head into his palm.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Why had he reacted like that? He loved Zelda! He was over the moon that she was pregnant! With twins, no less!

So why had he acted like a complete and utter ass-hole?

"Master..." Fi said, coming down next to him "I detect you are feeling sorrow. Care to share it with me?"

"Fi..." Link looked over to the blue woman "You were there! How much I screwed up with Zelda! Now she hates me!"

"Why would she hate you, master?"

"Because I yelled at her!"

"Why did you yell at her?"

"Because I was angry at myself! For getting her pregnant in the first place! I've messed up her life, big time Fi! She's going to be kicked out of the school! And it's my entire fault!" Link put her face in his hands again shamefully.

"Master." Fi said, getting up and flying gracefully in front of him "I must say. As far as I am concerned with my research on humans, it takes two to make a baby. Unless you forced yourself onto her, it is a much her fault as it is yours. She knew the consequences, did she not?"

"I guess she did."

"And she still chose to mate with you, even though she knew she would have to face the consequences?"

Link winced at the word 'mate', but nodded. "Yeah."

"Even if you did not expect Zelda to bear children from your session, she still has. My Research indicates that she will be feeling very hormonal and even the littlest emotional strain will make a big impact on her right now."

"Fi. Not helping."

"In other words, you must seek her out and apologize. Tell her you were wrong. You accept the circumstances and consequences, however unplanned they were."

"Okay."

"Good." Fi seemed to smile at her master "Shall we head back to Skyloft, then?"

Link grinned, and nodded.

_Horii_

Horii sighed as she watched Pipit and Karane dancing together next to the lake.

_'That should be me...' _She silently thought to herself. She watched as Pipit leaned down and kissed Karane. Unable to watch anymore, Horii got up and went inside. She went straight to her room, and locked the door.

Sliding into the chair at her desk, the caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair lacked the lustre it had had before, she had bags under her eyes, and her mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown. Horii sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

She reached for a fresh bit of paper, and a pen. She was careful to only write songs in her room when the door was locked, and only with her favourite pen with the pink ink. She thought quickly, and then started to write.

_Hey look outside,_

_The sky is blue,_

_just like that day,_

_When I told you._

_How much I loved,_

_how much I cared,_

_just for you._

_yeah_

_I looked to your eyes,_

_and took a breath,_

_you shook your head._

_oh_

_It broke my heart,_

_to many shreds,_

_I don't think,_

_It'll ever be the same._

_I watch you stare into her eyes,_

_I watch you, just for a while,_

_But I just can't help thinking,_

_Thinking,_

_Thinking._

_I watch you kiss her tenderly,_

_I watch you, heart so heavily,_

_I just can't help but let my mind wonder,_

_to what we could have been._

_To what we should have been._

Horii heard a knock at the door, and quickly shoved the song sheet into her draw.

"Coming!" she yelled, and unlocked and opened the door.

But she wasn't expecting to see the person who stood outside.

"K-Karane?"

* * *

><p><em>Competition!<em>

_The rules are a bit... long and ramblely . But I tried to make it as professional as possible! So go on, enter!_

_MeikoSakine's 'NTB' competition!_

_Okay! So the previous poll decided that the genders of her babies are going to be… (Drum roll please!) Male and Female!_

_So now, we need to choose names!_

_Here is what's going to happen:_

_After this chapter is posted, you will all have three weeks to post (As a review) TWO name suggestions, one for a boy and one for a girl. (so until the 4th of May)_

_After the three weeks is up, the next chapter will be posted, and round 1 polls will be put up to decided which name is chosen! There will be one poll for female names, and one for boys._

_You may vote for two names from each poll (So 2 boy names and 2 girl names)._

_Round 1 polls will last for two weeks until the next chapter is up. The two LEAST popular names from each poll will be removed, and round 2 will commence. This will continue with two weeks between each chapter until two names remain, and those two will be the first name and middle name_

_Rules:_

_~The number of names taken away at the end of the fortnight may change depending on how many chapters I have left. Say I have 2 chapters left, and still ten names, more would need to be taken away._

_~You may ONLY submit two names, one for a girl and one for a boy. Please note which one is for the boy and which one for the girl._

_~You may only submit names via reviews so no double entries are made_

_~In the unlikely case that over 100 names are entered, the ones after that mark will not be counted._

_~You may PM me to change the name entry if you think of a better name then your previous one, but you can only do this once._

_~After the three week submitting period, no more names will be received._

_~If more then one person submits the same name they will all be credited for it if it is chosen._

_~Please don't submit more then one entry via anonymous reviews. If I suspect someone is doing so, the name won't be chosen._

_~You may only vote for two names per poll (Two for the boy, two for the girl)_

_~After two weeks, the two LEAST popular names will be removed._

_~If there are any names with '0' at the end of each week, they will also be removed_

_~In the case that there is three least popular, they will be put into a hat and the one picked out will stay._

_~The last two remaining names in each poll will become the first name and the second name._

_I will be looking forward to your entries!_


	17. Week 13

_Hey guys and girls!_

_So, most of you know about my computer problems... But luckily I have a computer now ^.^ But still no laptop. Hopefully I will be getting my brother's one when he goes off to College in August. So yeah: 3 But this computer is shared between me, my younger sister, and my younger brother, so please be patient as they are both writers as well ^.^_

_I have it to myself pretty much this weekend though, because my sister is in France. France! Which isn't so far, since we're in England, but whatever. I have the computer ^.^ Her username is Chipan aru des if you want some Vocaloid lemons. Lemons. Lol XD_

_Anyway. I am exited for Monday! I am going on a sort-of date. Lol._

_And the polls for names are up! Please go vote! I have them up in my forum, here: w w w . fan f iction myfo rums/M eikoSak ine/2860 857/ Just remove all the spaces._

_Enjoy, vote, and review!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 13<em>

_Zelda_

"Zelda?" Impa asked.

Zelda looked up from the broth she was drinking. Since last week, Impa had taken to calling the pregnant girl by her first name, rather then just calling her 'My Grace'.

"Yes?"

"Is the food okay for you? You know, you'll be entering your second trimester soon. You need to keep your strength up."

Zelda nodded her head.

"The broth's fine. It's all we can get, anyway. We are in a desert, after all. And I'm fine; I've never felt so alive!" Zelda flexed her arm muscles playfully. Impa smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But don't wear yourself out, okay?"

"Okay."

The two women sat in silence for a few seconds.

"We'll be at the temple tomorrow." Impa said, finishing her broth and putting her bowl into the pot of water for washing. Zelda nodded, and finished up her own broth, and then did the same.

"Impa... do you think Link will be there?"

"What, at the temple?"

"Yeah."

"I would hope so. Why?"

"I want to tell him that they're a boy and a girl. And that I'm considering names. But I want him to name the boy."

Impa nodded slowly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He wasn't very supportive last time."

"Well, neither would you if your girlfriend was swept away and you had to fight a load of monsters!" Zelda snapped back. Impa hung her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Never mind." Zelda stood up "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Impa watched the girl tread across the sand, and then disappear inside one of the two tents they had set up earlier that evening. She shook her head, and turned to the washing up. Picking up a bowl in one hand and a wash cloth in the other, she began to clean up the dishes.

When she had done that, she went to her tent, and grabbed a blanket. She walked back over to the dying embers of their fire, and sat by it, draping the blanket over her shoulders for warmth. She glanced up into the stars, and sighed deeply.

"Sweetheart, it hurts. I lost you, and I lost her as well. She grew up, she grew old, and she died. And I haven't changed. It's like I'm cursed to be like this. To watch all of my friends and family grow old while I stay young. And I lost you. But it's different. They killed you. I didn't see you die. But she did. She watched you get killed. But I forgive her." Impa closed her eyes. "I still love you."

And like on cue, the wind whipped up. It was only for a split second, but Impa felt it. It was like he was saying _'It's okay, I love you too.'_

"Thank you..." She whispered, before making her way back to her own tent, and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Impa was first up like usual, and had already made a fire and started breakfast when Zelda finally arose from her slumber. She stumbled out into the light, and breathed in the lovely smell of some sort of egg frying over the fire.<p>

"Good morning, Zelda." Impa greeted the girl without turning from the fire

"Good morning Impa."

"I hope you like eggs. I found a nest earlier this morning, and these two were inside."

"That's fine."

Impa nodded, and finished cooking the eggs. When she was done, she put them onto dishes, and passed one to Zelda, along with a fork.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Both women ate in silence. There was a sort of tension running between them.

"Samantha." Zelda suddenly said.

"Pardon?"

"For my daughter. Samantha."

"Sounds nice."

After that, no words were exchanged. Impa washed the dishes, Zelda packed their stuff away, and then they cleared up the camp, leaving no indication that they had been there in case anything monsters were following them.

They started walking in the way of the third and final temple.

When they arrived, the sun had risen higher up in the sky, indicating it was near the middle of the day. Zelda looked up at the gateway, gasping.

It was huge!

"It's much bigger then the other temples, isn't it?" Impa asked her, smiling "It's also the last one. And also contains the Gate of Time."

Zelda nodded. "What's the gate of time?"

"It is, believe it or not, a gate that takes you to a different time. We must travel back to when the Goddess stood on the earth. Well, just after."

"Any particular reason?"

"All will be revealed after this."

"Okay."

Impa opened the stone door to the temple, and motioned for Zelda to go inside. Impa followed her, but not before glancing outside, and dropping a little magical orb.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, referring to the orb.

"A bomb orb. Quickly, let's get away from the door." Impa replied, taking Zelda by the hand and quickly marching her away. There was a loud _boom!_ And the door way caved in, blocking it.

"Why'd you do that?" Zelda asked, confused.

"In case any monsters decide they want to try and follow us. We cannot allow them to get to the Gate of Time. The results could be disastrous."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

_Horii_

Horii sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"This whole thing is messed up..." She muttered to herself sadly as she packed her bag for the day. It was a school day, but she planned to bunk off and go behind the waterfall and mope. She and Zelda had always done it, mostly for Zelda to complain about Link. The last time they had gone was just four weeks before Zelda had disappeared.

'_Just after they did IT' _she thought to herself, and made a quick face of disgust at her reflection in the mirror. Zelda had cried and told her that they had confessed their love, but since that night not much had happened. Horii had felt jealous, obviously, and back then she had not know about the night they had shared together. Love seemed to work for everyone except her. But she just had to keep smiling, and pretend everything is okay.

She smiled in the mirror, as if trying to convince herself that she was happy. With an approving nod, she threw her messenger bag over her shoulder, and headed off for the waterfall. It didn't take that long to walk there, but classes were starting soon and she didn't want to be caught by one of the knights wondering round. They would take her back to school for sure.

Fortunately, she was unnoticed, and reached her destination. She and Zelda had found out the there was a gap in the rock near the water flow that, when you crawled through it, would lead you to the little gap in between the rock face and the rushing water. Horii knelt down, and crawled through the gap. The advantages of the rushing water were that no-one could see or hear you, so you could be there in total privacy. The disadvantages were that you got wet, muddy and sometimes the water was too loud, and you couldn't hear each other. But today the Goddess seemed to be smiling upon Horii, because the water was just perfect.

She laid out a picnic blanket she had bough, and sat down on it. She pulled out her sketch pad, and a pencil. She found a page which had one of her songs written so carefully on it. Without thinking, she turned it over, and let the pencil drift over the paper, forming lines, circles, and shapes. Soon enough, the shapes took form, turning into a form of a person. Horii bit her lip, and grabbed the chestnut-brown colouring pencil from her box, and sketched in his hair. Then she grabbed the primrose yellow, and did his tunic, carefully shading in the creases. She coloured his skin, his face, and added freckles.

Suddenly, Horii let a strange noise past her lips, a bit like a mix of an angry growl and a sorrowful sob. She ripped the paper out of her book, and folded it up into a paper crane. Carefully, she put the little crane behind a rock, shielding it from the water spray.

She sat back down, and let her mind stray to last week. Last week...

Karane had visited her.

Everything had changed.

Her words still didn't make any sense, though. Was it some sort of test?

"_K-Karane?" Horii stuttered. Why was _she _here? To flaunt the fact she had Pipit in her face? Just to be mean? Why?_

"_Listen... I need your help."_

Horii shook her head, and took out her bento from her bag. She unwrapped it, and opened the lid. Inside was a few sandwiches, a few cookies, and a salad she had quickly put together that morning before the cook was awake. She picked up one of the cookies, and bit into it, savouring its delicious taste.

"_Why _should_ I help you?" Horii asked, crossing her arms in a hostile way "After all, it was you who stole the person I love, and then flaunted that fact in my face."_

_Karane winced, like she had just been hurt. Horii softened a bit when she saw this. Perhaps her words had been a little harsh._

"_I know, I mustn't be your favourite person right now..."_

"_Damn straight."_

"_Just hear me out!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Well, you see..." Karane shifter her weight nervously "Please don't tell Pipit... but I sort of slept with someone else..."_

_Horii's eyes flew open._

"_You have everything I could ever wish for, yet that's still not enough?" She yelled. Karane just looked at the floor._

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"You're_ sorry? Why are you telling me that? You should tell it to Pipit, __your __fiancée__."_

"_But... that's not all."_

"_Oh?"_

_Karane closed her eyes, and placed a hand on her stomach._

'_Goddess, no...' Horii thought. She knew what the girl was going to say._

"_I think I might be pregnant."_

Horii finished her cookies, and put her bento away. She needed to save some food for later.

Back to the Karane problem; was she serious? It could be a test. She could just be trying to get Horii to feel sorry for her, to be nice to her. Or it could be to see if she goes running after Pipit, which Karane can then jump out of a hiding place, and accuse her of taking her boyfriend flat out.

And what about the person she _slept with? _Who could it be?

While Horii was deep in thought about this, she didn't notice someone come up behind her. He grabbed her round the waist, and pulled her backwards, up against his body.

"Ah! Let me go!" Horii cried, jamming her elbow backwards. She hit the man in his stomach, and he let her go with a grunt of pain which was painfully familiar.

"Goddess, Pipit!" Horii scolded, rolling her eyes before helping the boy off the floor "Don't do that! It makes girls like me think that a pervert is trying to grab them."

"Lesson learnt!" Pipit agreed, touching his gut and making a playful wincing face. Horii laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Karane?"

Pipit's face fell.

"I don't know... I suspect something is up with her. She's spending a lot of time 'on her own', but I think there is another man involved. I mean, just yesterday I wrapped my arms around her stomach like this" He wrapped his arms around Horii's waist "And she freaked out on me."

Horii blinked. Maybe she really was pregnant? But she had promised not to tell Pipit about it. So she wouldn't.

"Strange. So, does this mean you love me now?" Horii almost whispered that last bit.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I love both of you. But I will make my choice tonight, okay? I promise."

And with that, he leaned down and kissed her, right on the lips.

_Pipit_

I have no idea what the hell I was thinking when I kissed her. I mean, I'm already engaged to Karane! I feel bad for the both of them. I love them both, but I can only choose one. And that choice was made by our parents when we were both babies. I know I am going to be with Karane.

So why can't I get Horii out of my head?

Karane is beautiful, kind and intelligent. She's the kind of girl who will grow up to be the kind of woman who will stay at home, cook lovely meals and bentos, raise her children in the best possible way, and keep her husband happy and love him, even if she doesn't really. But she won't do much with her life after that. She will grow up a housewife, bound to her husband. Be that me or someone else.

But then Horii. Horii.

She's tall for her age, almost as tall as me. She has a terrible temper, she's secretive, she often acts before she thinks, and she has a bad habit of snorting when she laughs. But there is something about her, that soft, silky hair that resembles the colour of fresh melted chocolate, the beautiful matching orbs which are her eyes, and the soft milky colour of her skin. And that voice! She's amazing. It just makes me wish I could be with her, hold her, kiss her, be her first...

Whoa, let's stay on topic.

I mean, it's not that I don't love Horii. I love her with all my heart, and probably more. It's also not that I don't love Karane, either. She's amazing too.

Goddess. How does a boy choose?

I blame our parents entirely for this. Why did they have to go and pair us together? It's stupid. Since when did parents have control over their child's love life?

I got up at that point, and walked over to my chest of drawers. I opened the top one, and popped out the false bottom. That was one of Link's designs. It was great for hiding things like 'adult magazines' and stuff. I didn't own any at the moment, however. Someone had ratted me out and they had been confiscated. Needless to say, I was annoyed at that. Those types of things aren't easy to get a hold of. Now, sat in the compartment, was a piece of paper.

A piece of paper that had one of Horii's songs on.

I had found a little crane behind a rock up at the waterfall where Horii had been sat. On one side was a picture, of me. And on the other was a song. I guess she probably wanted me to read them, because they were about me. Most of them, anyway. I read though it, my heart aching for the girl with the chocolate-brown hair and the terrible temper.

Right.

Tomorrow I am going to apologise to Horii for kissing her. And then I'm going to apologise to Karane, and tell her I can't marry her. I just can't. It would be unfair to her if I stayed with her, even if I pined for another girl. I couldn't do that to her. She will just have to realise that.

* * *

><p><em>Woo!<em>

_Anyway, don't forget to vote! Here is the link again: w w w . fan f iction myfo rums/M eikoSak ine/2860 857/_

_Just remove the spaces ^.^_

_And REVIEW!_


	18. Week 14

_Hello Everyone!_

_Are you ready for week 14?_

_I don't really have much to say... Poll results and the second poll will go down the bottom!_

_R&R!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 14<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda sighed, and opened her eyes.

"Impa!" She called, standing up "Impa!"

"Yes, Zelda?" Impa relied, running around the corner and then up to Zelda "What's wrong?"

"It's still not working!" Zelda relied, annoyed "I've been trying over and over for the past week, and still nothing!" She turned around and kicked a large stone. "Ouch!" She bit her lip and sunk down, grabbing her foot.

"Zelda! You need to be more careful!" Impa exclaimed, kneeling down and touching the pregnant girls bleeding toes. She muttered a few words, and the wound stopped bleeding.

"Thanks." Zelda said, wriggling her toes "And I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating! I've tried over and over and over to connect to the Goddess! I'm starting to think she just doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe it's because I'm just a stupid knocked up teen."

"Zelda, that's not true. Well, you are a teen, and you are pregnant, but you're not stupid! And the Goddess wouldn't ignore you for something that petty. Maybe you need to offer her something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... a bit of blood? Something you've made?" Impa looked at Zelda's toe "You know, we probably could've used the blood from your toe."

"Maybe. Pretty much, I just need to offer something close to me, right?"

"Right."

"I'll offer some blood, then." Zelda reached into her pouch, and brought out her knife. She handed it to Impa "Please, make a cut on my finger."

Impa nodded, and took the knife. She held the blade over Zelda's finger, and made a quick incision. Zelda hissed in pain, but did not draw away. Impa took the girls hand, and dabbed her bloody finger onto the base of the Goddess's statue.

"Right. Now that's done." Impa let go of Zelda's hand, and the girl sucked on her finger, stopping the blood flow. "We will try to summon the Goddess tomorrow. Right now it is too late. I'll start cooking dinner."

"Oh, can we have something with strawberries?" Zelda quickly asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other "I'm craving them, and everything else looks... disgusting."

"If we have any." Impa replied, kneeling down to start a fire. Zelda nodded, and looked at the Goddess statue.

'_Please...' _She thought _'Tell me what I need to know. Please'_

Impa managed to find some strawberries in her food pouch, so she cooked them up with some sugar, and toasted some bread over the fire. When she was done, so spread the strawberry mixture over the slightly burnt bread. She passed one slice to Zelda, along with a flask of water and a few other unrecognisable pieces of edible stuff. They looked bad, but Zelda needed to eat more and gain weight for the babies.

"Thanks." Zelda said, taking the food. Both ate in silence.

After the meal, Zelda realised she felt strangely sleepy. She decided it was just a symptom of pregnancy, and said goodnight to Impa. As soon as Zelda got to her tent, she made herself comfortable in bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Of course, with the sleep came the dreams.

"_Hello, child."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_How rude."_

"_Sorry. Hello."_

"_That's better. I am the Goddess."_

"_H-huh? Really?"_

"_Yes, child. I know you asked for me."_

"_I did."_

"_What is it you want me for?"_

"_I want to ask you something. May I?"_

"_You may."_

"_I've been away from home for a while, 10 weeks to be almost exact. I have been told by an old woman I am to visit 3 temples, and at the last one I will find out who I am."_

"_That is true."_

"_But I am at the last one, and I still don't know who I really am."_

"_You will. I am about to tell you."_

"_Please, tell me."_

"_You are my incarnate, child. You are me, the Goddess, in the body of another."_

"_W-what? I am? This is so sudden!"_

"_Yes, it is. And I must tell you, you need to know."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You must remain here, on the surface. You see, there is a great evil trying to escape, and you must play your part in helping the chosen hero to seal him back up, once and for all."_

"_The chosen hero?"_

"_Have you figured out who he is yet, child?"_

"_It's Link, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it is. And he is the father of your unborn twins, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you must understand how important it is that you remain here and help him. If you return to the surface, then he will have to face both of your destinies alone. That could almost certainly result in his death."_

"_Yes. I do understand."_

"_Also, I must give you some information. In a couple of weeks, there will be a troublesome event up on the place I created, the place you call home, Skyloft."_

"_There will be?"_

"_Yes. And if you return home, it is almost certain that you will be caught up in it, and lose your babies in it. Unfortunately, if you stay here, someone else will have to shoulder your burden."_

"_And if I went home, would there be any way I could stop this 'troublesome event'"_

"_No."_

"_So I am best staying here, right?"_

"_Yes. But there is more. Your twins also have a chance of being lost here. You see, when you are almost through with your pregnancy, another event will present its self."_

"_What? Tell me what? Wait! Wait!"_

Zelda suddenly sat bolt up, jolted back to the real world. She placed a hand over her forehead, thinking quickly about what the Goddess had said.

She was the Goddess incarnate!

Something was going to happen to her babies!

Zelda quickly stood up, and yelled for Impa. But she barely got a few steps before her head swirled with words. New words.

"_Would you horde their riches, finish a quest and not rescue the princess?"_

"_What would betray their allies, sing a ballad and not reveal a secret?"_

"_When does an axe not fight for survival?"_

_Horii_

Horii skipped through the halls of Skyloft Academy, singing to herself.

He loved her! He loved her!

After what Pipit had said to her the week before about choosing between her and Karane, he had finally made his decision.

And he chose Horii!

She suddenly stopped still, and fell silent. She felt sorry for Karane. Pipit had told them together, and Karane's reaction was much unexpected.

"_Karane, Horii... I've made my decision. About whom I'm going to go out with."_

_Pipit's words caught both girls' attention. They both looked at him, hopeful that he would say their name, rather then the other..._

_But he could only choose one._

"_Yes?" Karane asked quickly. "Who have you chosen?"_

"_I have chosen..." Pipit took a breath. He did not want to hurt any of the girl's feelings._

"_Yes?" _

"_I have chosen... Horii. I have chosen Horii." Pipit turned to Horii, and took her hand._

_Horii looked between Karane and Pipit in surprise, but then it sunk in._

_Pipit was going to be hers!_

"_Ahh!" She squeaked, as Pipit pulled her into a hug. Horii was very aware that Karane was right beside them._

_Of course, Karane had a lot to say about it._

"_B-b-but Pipit!" She squeaked, but not in the happy way Horii had. "You can't dump me! We're meant to get married!" Karane looked down and then back up again "I'm pregnant with your child!"_

_Silence._

"_No, you're not." Pipit said knowingly, shaking his head. _

"_What?" Karane laughed nervously "Yes it is! Look!" And she pulled up her baggy shirt, showing off the tiny –but obvious- bump. How had no-one noticed that before?_

"_No. It's not." Pipit shook his head again "We never slept together. So it's not mine." He was silent again "How far along...?"_

"_Three months."_

"_You cheated on me." He whispered._

"_So did you!" Karane shot back "With _her_!" She pointed at Horii._

"_I think I better leave..." Horii mumbled quickly, and walked out of the room._

_What was that all about? Karane had said she didn't want Pipit to know! Horii had guessed she was going to get a termination or something. But now, since Pipit wasn't with her anymore, would she keep the baby?_

_After a while, Karane stormed out of the room, holding her stomach protectively. She glared at Horii._

"_You bitch. This is your entire fault. I trusted you." And with that, she stormed away. Pipit quickly followed out of the room._

"_Wait, Karane! Tell me who the father is!" he yelled down the hall._

"_It's Groose, okay?" She yelled back. "And now everyone knows, because you just yelled it out for everyone to hear! Thanks, you jerk!"_

After that, it had been a rough week. Word had spread around, and by the end of the first day, almost everyone in the academy knew. By the end of the second day, everyone on Skyloft knew. On the third day, someone had told the Headmaster, and both Karane and Groose had been hauled up to his office, Karane first and then Groose and hour later.

"_I'm leaving..." Karane told Horii. In the last few days, everyone had rejected Karane for being a slut. Apart from Horii._

"_What?"_

"_I'm being expelled." Karane repeated, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes "I don't want to go..."_

"_Karane!" Horii pulled the older girl into a hug "Don't worry! I promise you I will visit everyday until the baby is born! And then everyday after that! I promise!"_

"_Really?" Now both girls were in tears._

"_Yes. Pinkie promise."_

_The two girls linked pinkies. _

"_Anata wa usowotsuku baai__  
><em>_Watashi wa anata ga sen hari o noma seru yo__  
><em>_Ima koyubi no yakusoku ga okonawa re" They both chanted. When they let go, Groose came running round the corner._

"_Karane!" He exclaimed, stopping in front of the two girls "Are you really pregnant?"_

_Karane nodded._

"_And I'm really the father?"_

_Karane nodded again._

"_Damn..." He paused, shifting uncomfortably "What're you going to do?"_

"_Keep it." Karane said._

"_What? But that means you'll be thrown out of school!" Groose said, not able to believe it._

"_Yeah, I know .But I just can't even think of getting rid of her." She touched her stomach gently "And when she's born, and they do the paternal test, you'll be kicked out as well."_

"_Huh." Groose puffed "I don't care about me. I hate school anyway." He put a hand on Karane's stomach "And I'll support you anyway I can. I promise."_

_Karane smiled._

"_Thank you. Both of you."_

By the end of the day, Karane was gone. Packed up and left. She was now living on one of the far-off islands, alone and in a badly-built house. It looked like it was going to fall down any day, but Karane said it was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, here are the names that made it into the second poll!<em>

_Boys:_

_Skyler_

_Isamu_

_Eric_

_Cullen_

_Josh_

_Steven_

_Conner_

_Shiro_

_Ampson_

_Hiro_

_Max_

_Ichigo_

_Girls:_

_Aria_

_Cheiko_

_Jasmine_

_Impa_

_Bonnie_

_Avanna_

_Yuki_

_Lyra_

_Serenity_

_Abigail_

_Celeste_

_Faith_

_Yay! Go and vote now in my forums, or on my page! It will be girl one day, and boy the next, and I will keep swapping them round, so make sure you vote for both!_

_Note: the Japanese that they sing translates to: If you tell a lie  
>I'll make you drink a thousand needles<br>Now pinky promise made_

_But I used Google translate to change it into romaji, so it probably means something insane…_

_R&R! And vote!_


	19. Week 15

_Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you all! A new chapter!_

_I'm sorry I didn't upload it sooner, but I had a huge project due at school, so I had to work on that. I stayed up past midnight two days following to get it finished, so I'm still a bit tired, though._

_And who's noticed the new book cover? I drew that XD But it was before the poll result came back saying everyone wanted twins, so Zelda is only holding one baby XD_

_Still, don't forget to vote in the name polls! Names going through and details will be at the end of the chapter! Please read and review!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 15<em>

_Zelda (And Link)_

Zelda groaned, and ran towards the exit of the temple. As soon as she was outside, she located some bushes, and fell to her knees behind them. She only had a few seconds to pull her hair back before she was vomiting violently.

Sometime while she was throwing up, Impa came up behind Zelda and held her hair.

"Thank you." Zelda mumbled as soon as she could. Impa nodded her head, and helped the girl up to her feet. When the older woman was sure that Zelda was stable on her feet, she went back inside the temple.

The temple.

It was just like the one in Faron Woods, but in the past. It was no longer crumbling, no longer falling apart. It was brand new.

Zelda looked around where she was. It looked almost _exactly _like the one back in Faron woods. For a split second, she allowed herself to wonder if Link was stood in the same place, thinking about her, just in the future. She comforted herself with the thought.

After all, she knew he was alive now.

_Finally, they had got the gate to open. Zelda played the Ballad of the Goddess on the harp Impa had produced from somewhere, and sang along to it too. The gate glowed, and started to rotate._

_As the song came to a close, Impa placed a protective hand on Zelda's back, ready to guide her forwards into the gate and through the portal._

_Zelda heard something behind her, and turned. She gasped, and a smile flooded onto her face._

"_Link!" She cried, but she didn't wait for an answer before running towards him, laughing._

"_Zelda! Am I late?"_

_But as soon as Link spoke, there was an explosion, and the huge boulders keeping anyone from getting into the temple blew back. Zelda let out a scream as they came towards her, and shielded her growing belly._

_Luckily, none of them hit her._

_Slicing through the silence left after the explosion came a laugh. It made Zelda's skin crawl, and he hair stand on end._

_Ghirahim._

_Speak of the devil; he jumped out and in front of the smoke left from the explosion. Zelda was rooted down with fear, but Link moved into an attack. Ghirahim noticed this, and threw up a force field, separating Link from him and the two females._

_Both Impa and Zelda gasped as Ghirahim brought out a sword._

"_You hurt either one of them, and I swear I'll kill you!" Link threatened. Ghirahim just smiled at him._

_Keeping his eyes locked on Link's, he turned, and ran full pelt towards Impa and Zelda. He could not care less about the Goddess-serving dog. He just wanted the girl._

_As was her job, Impa rushed forwards to throw up a block move to shield Zelda. _

"_Impa!" Zelda cried out. She could see this ending badly. She could see this... monster overpowering her new friend, and then taking her life. Zelda closed her eyes and prayed as they clashed._

_Bright, brilliant blue light flew backwards from the point where the two clashed. Ghirahim growled, and drew back his sword. Impa silently challenged him to try again._

_The challenge was accepted, and Ghirahim thrust his sword forward. Impa nimbly blocked it again. Now, the man was quite mad, and was just slashing at Impa._

"_Zelda!" Impa called while blocking the man's attacks "Quickly! To the gate!" _

_Zelda looked from her to Link. She quickly dropped her head in apology to Impa, and ran over to the pathway parallel to the one Link was stood on._

"_Link!" She called out, getting his attention. She held up the harp, and it started to glow._

"_Zelda!"_

"_You'll need this where you're going!" she called, and the harp became a fragment of light, flying quickly over the huge crevice and into Link's awaiting hands. He was knocked back by the force of it, but managed to stay on his feet._

"_Go! Now!" Impa yelled franticly. Zelda looked at Link once more. She quickly placed a hand on her belly._

"_Link! A boy and a girl!" She smiled at the confused look on his face before obeying Impa's orders, and running to the gate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ghirahim break through Impa's block. The woman fell back with a loud cry. _

_Zelda stopped in her tracks, and turned. She watched as Ghirahim smirked, and drove his sword further, towards her protector's heart..._

_This was when Link ran up behind him and attempted to hit him. Unfortunately, Ghirahim noticed and jumped out the way, nicking Impa's left breast with his sword. She gasped in pain, and pressed a hand to the already bloody cut. _

_Ghirahim nimbly back flipped over Link, who then turned._

"_Link..." Impa gasped, falling to the floor._

"_Go. Protect Zelda." _

_Impa looked surprised, but nodded._

"_You have my thanks." She bowed her head "I will leave him to you." She quickly climbed to her feet, and sprinted to where Zelda was still stood. She began forming a bomb spell in her hand._

"_Hey, Link!" She called "You must go now! Go to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here! She will know where you must go!" The bomb spell started to pulse, indicating it was ready for use "And know that we will-"_

_Impa was cut off when Zelda rushed forward._

"_I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link! I love you! The babies love you! I promise you that!"_

_Link wanted to answer her, but at that moment Impa pushed her back into the gate, and dropped the bomb spell. It went off almost immediately, destroying the gate they had just gone through._

_Link turned his attention back to Ghirahim, and glared at him._

"_How dare you!" He growled "How dare you!" _

_Ghirahim clenched his fist, and glared back._

"_Now you've done it, Link." He said, anger staining his voice like ink on a favourite white dress "I blame myself. I should've ended you the last time we met. Instead I was... soft." Ghirahim started doing some stupid anger poses "I'd take pleasure in punishing you now, but I have no time for recreation." He pointed straight at Link "But next time, I'll do more then just beat you senseless!" _

_Ghirahim started to teleport away._

"_But next time, I'll make it so excruciatingly painful; you'll deafen yourself with the sound of your own shrill screams!" the teleportation finished, and the monster was gone._

_Link sighed, and turned to look at the destroyed gate sadly. _

_Almost. He had almost held Zelda again. He was almost able to apologise for the way he acted last time, not that she seemed to remember. He had almost rebuilt his world again._

_And then _he _had come along, and ruined it._

_But even so, Link smiled._

_A boy and a girl! Zelda was having a boy and a girl! He was going to have a son and a daughter!_

_Nothing, and I repeat, nothing, could ruin his mood now._

_Horii_

"What is love?" Horii asked shyly, glancing downwards.

"Love?" Pipit repeated. He looked thoughtful "Love."

"So?"

"I think love is a feeling. But not just a feeling. I mean, I love you. But I also love my Mum. And my friends. And school. And also being in charge. But..." He grasped Horii's chin, and kissed her passionately "...I wouldn't do that with any of the above. Especially school."

Horii laughed.

"Why's it funny?" Pipit smirked, and attempted to look hurt "I think you'll find that school is very sexy. If you weren't here to keep me in check, I think I would've married it by now." He looked up at Horii again, and they both burst out laughing.

Pipit looked at the clock, and groaned.

"Sorry, Horii. I've got to run. I'm due in extended weaponry in 5 minutes."

"Oh. Okay." Horii gave Pipit a quick peck on the cheek, and then watched him run off. She sighed, and turned to walk away.

And walked right into someone.

"Oh my!" The person, a girl cried "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up behind you!"

"No, it's fine." Horii brushed herself off, and looked at the girl. Ah! She recognised her from somewhere.

"Well, I want to ask you something. You're not busy right now, are you?" The girl looked around nervously. Horii smiled.

"No. What do you want to ask me?"

The girl took a breath.

"Well. You know Karane was expelled? Well, she was pretty much the leader of the art club when Miss Sai wasn't there. But now she's not here, and Miss Sai is taking some time off to look after her sick daughter. So we need someone to fill in as leader while she's not here..." the girl trailed off, but Horii caught her drift.

"So, you want me to fill in?"

The girl's eyes lit up.

"Yes, please!"

Horii thought for a second, and then nodded.

"Okay. I'll be your stand in."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, poll time!<em>

_Note: Everyone, I'm not going to put polls up anymore, please just vote via review! It's so much easier for everyone to access! Just remember, you can only put ONE boy name and ONE girl name! Have fun!_

_Girl names going through!_

_Aria_

_Impa_

_Serenity_

_Celeste_

_Lyra_

_Faith_

_Cheiko_

_Yuki_

_Bonnie_

_Abigail_

_Boy names going through!_

_Skyler_

_Shiro_

_Ichigo_

_Conner_

_Cullen_

_Eric_

_Steven_

_Ampson_

_Isamu_

_Josh_


	20. Week 16

**_A/N! I have gone through and corrected my mistakes, and changed bits and pieces so it makes more sense! Thanks to Sapphiet and Shadowheart123 (Of course I don't mind you giving me suggestions! If anyone ever sees anything wrong, or wants to give me pointers, please do! I appreciate it!) for pointing it out to me!_**

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm sooo sorry I haven't updating in forever. I thought that with the holidays I would be able to update more often, but it's been so hot inside my house, and then I've been going out places I just haven't had time, or I just haven't been bothered! But I thought, I'm letting everyone down by not uploading a chapter, I'll just get along and do it! So I did!_

_Oh, and one of my friends drew me an AMAZING picture of Zelda trying to learn the lyrics of Ballad of the Goddess (Not sure what chapter that was from, though.) I'll see if I can get her permission to put it up on DA, and then link you all so you can see her amazing work!_

_So here's week 16! Enjoy, and don't forget to vote for favourite names!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 16<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda got up from her makeshift bed, and sighed.

Only a week ago she had seen Link. Only a week. She had been so close to being with him, but then that stupid Ghirahim had ruined it all. Had he not shown up, maybe she and Link could be together right now.

Zelda had told Link that she was having a boy and a girl. This was even truer now, since Impa had done another ultrasound with her magic. By placing one hand on the girl's bulging belly and another on her forehead, she had been able to project the image of the two babies to her mind. Both babies were not shy, and she was able to clearly see that one was a boy, and the other a girl.

Zelda stood up properly, and walked outside. She didn't have to be afraid of going outside anymore, because they were in the past. She still had to be cautious, though.

Finding a seat on a nearby rock, Zelda sat and stroked her belly. Her belly was so big now, even though she was only 16 weeks along. Her small structure and the fact that she was having twins did not help.

For the first time, she thought about names. When she and Link were little, probably about four or five, they used to play little innocent games of mama and papa. She would always have a little baby girl, and she would call it 'baby'. Zelda laughed as she remembered this.

When they were a little older, probably about seven, they had played it again secretly and she had 'given birth' to a little boy, and called him Eric, after Link's father (who had passed away a few months before Link was born.)

Zelda smiled again. Link had hugged her after that and said thank you for thinking of him. Even though Link never knew his father, he was very attached to him. Both Link and Zelda would sit in front of the fire with his mother while she told stories of him.

A thought suddenly crossed Zelda's mind, and she burst into tears. Link's father had been on a mission when he was killed. What if the same happened to Link? What if he was killed?

"Zelda?" Impa called softly, coming outside "What's wrong? I heard you crying."

Zelda wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Impa. I'm sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, Mum."

Impa looked shocked, and Zelda realised her mistake. She covered her mouth quickly.

"Impa! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Zelda apologised. She had noticed that anytime she talked about being a mother, or about her mother, Impa would get a far away look in her eyes, and go all quiet."

"It's okay, Zelda." Impa said, her voice cracking. She turned to walk back inside.

"Wait!" Zelda called. Impa stopped and turned.

"Yes, child?" Impa looked at her sadly.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Every time I talk about being a mother, you get all distant. Please tell me about it."

Impa sighed, and sat down next to Zelda.

"I will tell you. But be warned, it is a sad story that I wished never to tell to anyone."

Zelda felt bad, but did not stop the woman.

"When I was about your age, I fell in love. This man, Shunichi, was the love of my life. After a few years, we got married, and I fell pregnant. However, I lost the baby."

"So that's why you were angry when I asked you to abort the babies." Zelda cut in. Impa nodded.

"Yes. After that, I would either not fall pregnant, or I would and then lose the baby. I lost five of them..." Impa was crying now "Shunichi and I prayed to the Goddess to remove whatever curse she had put on me, and she denied ever cursing me. She told me she was sorry, and told us to try again. We did, I fell pregnant, and carried the baby to term."

Impa paused for a moment before carrying on.

"I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Hylia, after the Goddess. She was beautiful. Of course, 3 months after she was born, Demise attacked. I was forced to give her up to a woman going to the sky, so I could stand beside the Goddess and fight. I wish I had gone with her. After that, I never saw my baby, my darling Hylia, or Shunichi, the love of my life again."

Zelda got up and threw her arms around the older woman.

"Impa... I'm so sorry. I never knew."

"Don't be, little one." Impa replied, wiping her eyes and smiling "For I did find her again. She just wasn't the dear baby I remembered."

"Will you tell me?" Zelda asked.

Impa shook her head.

"No. It is a story for another day."

Zelda nodded, and Impa got up to go inside.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a fluttering inside her stomach, followed by another, but stronger fluttering. She gasped and clutched her belly.

"Zelda!" Impa cried, instantly by her side "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Zelda smiled, and then laughed softly to herself. Impa looked confused, and Zelda grinned at her.

"The babies are kicking."

_Link_

Link sighed, and looked around. He was in a strange place. In the middle of the room was a huge statue, and it looked very daunting, even to him.

Link sat down on the floor, and thought about his situation. How was he going to get around this dungeon? He opened his pouch, and checked what he had.

Two heart potions and a shield. Perfect.

He leaned back, and let his mind wonder to Zelda. The last time he had seen her she had gone through that portal. Now he knew that she had gone to the past, and that he would have to 'grow' his sword in order to save her. Link smirked. That sounded very wrong.

The truth was, he was worried about Zelda. Deathly worried about her. Every time he had a spare minute to think about her, he would feel bile rise up in his throat because he was so worried. He knew that she was okay, because they had a sort of connection, but he couldn't help but be worried.

"Master..." Fi said, showing herself "I suggest we move on. If we don't, there is a 20% chance that we won't find Zelda before the end of her pregnancy."

Link sighed. That was another thing. He was worried that Zelda would give birth to the twins before he found her, and she would be on her own. Well, with Impa. Or worse, with Ghirahim. Link winced at the thought of that monster delivering his children. Although he would've probably killed Zelda by then.

Link winced again at the though, and felt the burning sensation coming back up his throat again. He hated this feeling.

Trying to calm himself down, he thought about the babies. A boy and a girl! He had always wanted a son, but now he was having both a son and a daughter! Pride swelled inside him, pushing away any worry he had previously felt. Now geared up and ready to find Zelda, he swung himself up, picked up his stuff, and jumped into the water, ready to get this over with.

* * *

><p><em>Names!<em>

_(Okay, just a little note: I used the name Eric in the story, but that was purely coincidental. I got my sister to do eenie-meenie-minee-mo on the names XD)_

_Girl names going though:_

_Aria_

_Serenity_

_Celeste_

_Faith_

_Yuki_

_Abigail_

_Lyra_

_Cheiko_

_Boy names going through:_

_Skyler_

_Cullen_

_Eric_

_Ampson_

_Ichigo_

_Conner_

_Isamu_

_Josh_


	21. Week 17

_Week 17_

_Zelda_

* * *

><p>Zelda sat down and relaxed, flexing her toes in the cool water.<p>

It was now just over two weeks since she and Impa had come to the past. They had been running low on supplies for a few days now, so they had ventured out into the forest to find food.

"Impa?" Zelda asked. Impa climbed down the tree she had been previously collecting fruit from.

"Yes?"

"I thought that all this forest had been destroyed by Demise. Why is it so..." Zelda waved her hands around "Lively?"

Impa smiled, and walked over to the girl, and sat down next to her. She offered Zelda one of the fruits, an apple. Zelda gladly accepted, and took a bite of the juicy fruit.

"You see, after Demise had been defeated by the Goddess, she was tired. Almost all of the land that used to be beautiful and full of life was now barren wastelands, scarred by fire and ripped apart by fighting. The Goddess had already used a good lot of her power sending some of the humans to the sky, and another lot to actually take Demise down for good. You see, even with mine and the other human's power, we could not end a God ourselves. Only another God or Goddess can end another. There is one exception, but I'll get to that." Impa laughed when Zelda made an impatient face

"Anyway. The Goddess was so tired; she knew that her end was coming too. She knew that she could rest right now, and live on. Or, she could use the rest of her power, at the price of her own life."

"And she chose to revive the land, even though she would die?"

"Exactly. The Goddess used almost the rest of her power to turn back what had been done, and she made the forest green again. With her dying breath, she told her loyal friend that she was going to send her spirit into the body of a young girl. This young girl would not know about it until the time came. Then she and the one she held dearest would be forced to face their destinies. She also told her dearest friend that one lone woman, without husband or child, would become the girl's trusted servant, and wait for her."

Zelda's mouth formed an 'O' shape as realization hit her.

"So, the girl was me... The one I held dearest was Link... And the lone woman was you."

Impa nodded. Zelda broke out into a smile.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." She said, taking Impa's hand.

"Thank you, Zelda. It means a lot to me."

The two sat there for a little while longer, just watching the water move back and forth with the tides. After a while, Impa got up and went back to collecting fruits and firewood. Zelda took some of the skins Impa had given her and filled them up with the clear water. Zelda was sure it was clean, but even so she and Impa had decided to boil it later, just to make sure.

Once they were both done, they headed back to the temple. Impa started up a fire to boil the water and get some food cooking, and Zelda went for a bath.

Zelda still had a little bit of the soap she had got from the Kikwis, so she took that with her. Impa had promised that she would get some more of the soap flowers, but they were really hard to find without a good sense of smell that came naturally to the Kikwi.

Zelda quickly made her way to a patch of water that was heated by underground currents, and tested the temperature.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself, and took off her shoes, bracelets and finally her dress. She undid her hair, and slipped into the warm water.

She quickly washed, and gasped as the babies kicked gently when she washed her stomach. She giggled gently, and patted her stomach. She was rewarded with another little kick. Well, their kicks were still more of a fluttering but Zelda could tell they were stronger then last week. She smiled, glad her babies were growing big and strong.

"I still don't know what I'm going to name you." She murmured, still stroking her belly "Hopefully, your Daddy will be able to name you too. Maybe I'll ask him when I see him next, okay?"

Zelda laughed softly to herself, and washed her hair. Once she was done, she got out, dried herself on a towel Impa had given her, and made her way back to the temple.

When she returned, she was greeted by the smell of something lovely cooking. Suddenly very hungry, Zelda put down her stuff and rushed to the 'kitchen' area, where they had set up the fire.

Impa was knelt down by the fire stirring a cooking pot which was filled with the luxuriously-smelling bubbling liquid. Sensing someone behind her, Impa turned sharply only to smile warmly when she realised it was Zelda.

"Welcome back, child." She said "I hope you're hungry. I made some vegetable soup with the roots we collected today. There's carrot, parsnips and I think we also have a bit of radish. Is that okay?"

Zelda grinned and nodded eagerly. Impa laughed.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Impa asked. Zelda nodded again.

"Yep! And guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"What?"

Zelda carefully knelt down next to the older woman, and gently took her hand. She placed Impa's hand onto her stomach, and waited for a little bit.

Finally, one of the babies kicked and Impa's eyes widened. Zelda smiled. She hadn't been sure that Impa would feel the movement from the outside, but she had been able to.

"Wow." Impa said "They're growing well! What have you decided to name them?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet. I mean, I have an idea of what I want to call them, but I also want Link to have a say in what the babies are called."

"Fair enough." Impa nodded "But what names do you have in mind?"

"I want to name them something to do with my heritage." Zelda said "I wanted to name my daughter Eloise, after my mother, and my son Sky, since I was born and raised on Skyloft."

Impa nodded.

"Well, those are two good names; why not call the babies that for now?"

"I don't know." Zelda shook her head "I don't want to dishonour my mother by using her name and then call my daughter something different."

"What about Sky?"

"Well, I like that name. Maybe I could call my daughter that for now? You know, spell it with an 'e' on the end to make it more girly? Like Skye?"

"And for your son?"

"Maybe Sunny? I mean, it never rains on Skyloft, since we're above the clouds."

"That's a good name too. So, what is your final decision?"

"I'm going to name my daughter Skye and my son Sunny for now." Zelda replied, rubbing her belly "You hear that you to? You have names now! Temporary names, anyway. I'll let your Daddy pick out names when I next see him. Okay? You're Sunny and Skye now."

As a response, one of them kicked.

_Horii_

(A/N: I totally forgot about Horii! *hides from throw vegetables* It's not my fault! I bet you're all gasping for a bit of Skyloft drama, am I right?)

Horii picked up her bag, and headed outside. Today was a Sunday, and she didn't have any lessons today. So she was going to go visit Karane.

It had been ages since she was expelled. She was about 4 months pregnant now. Horii shook her head. Where had all that time gone?

Horii had a dark foreboding feeling, but she shook it off and carried on walking. Since Karane had been given the cold shoulder by everyone in the town, she had been forced to live on one of the little islands, far off to the north. The only way to reach Karane's little island was by Loftwing.

Horii slung her bag across her body, and leapt off the side of Skyloft. She whistled shrilly, and waited for her bird to pick her up. She hated that waiting time, even if it was only for a split second. Soon enough, her bird picked her up, and she grabbed a hold of the bridle she had put around his neck a while ago so she could keep a firm grip on him.

Following the directions Karane had given her the last time she had visited, she navigated her way between the islands to one that was sat right on the edge. Horii could see the house.

But something was not right.

Horii could sense something even more wrong now. It was in the air, like it was telling her to go back, and never come back to this place.

Horii was starting to get worried now. What if it was something to do with Karane? She dug her heels into her Loftwing to make him go faster, and arrived on the little island in no time.

"Karane?" Horii asked nervously as she knocked on the door. The foreboding feeling had turned the air around her thick, like she was trying to breathe syrup. When no one answered the door, Horii knocked harder.

"Karane? Karane?" Horii shouted, banging on the door. Still no answer. Horii reached down and tested the door knob. It turned with ease, and the door opened. Unlocked? That was weird.

"Karane?" Horii called, a little more softly now. Still, no answer. Had she gone out somewhere? But where would she go? Everyone knew that pregnant woman were not supposed to go out flying, and it wasn't like there was anywhere to go on the island.

Horii opened the first door she found. It was the living room which lead through to the kitchen. It was empty.

The next door opened out into a master bedroom, with a large bed. The bed was unmade, but there was no sign of the sleeper.

The third and final door opened into a bathroom. Horii looked around, and screamed.

Down on the floor, naked and bleeding, was Karane.

"Karane!" Horii gasped, and knelt down next to her, throwing a towel over her body. She was cold to touch, but she was still breathing. Good sign. She was bleeding from her nose and from a gash on the back of her head. Horii noticed that the bath was full of water. Had Karane slipped trying to get into the bath?

"Karane!" Horii said again, lightly shaking the girl. Karane stirred, and squeezed her eyes closed tighter.

"Horii?" She asked "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Karane!" Horii cried "I think you slipped getting into the bath. You knocked yourself out. How are you feeling?"

"Better. A bit dizzy." Karane tried to sit up. She let out a scream of pain, and clutched her belly.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She said, holding her belly tightly "Horii! It hurts!"

Horii freaked out. Karane was pregnant! A bump to her stomach could mean anything! Was she about to witness her friend lose her first baby?

"What do you want me to do?" Horii asked.

"Get Pipit" Karane gasped and held her stomach again "Quickly! He'll know what to do!"

"But I don't want to leave you!"

"Send him a letter then!"

Horii nodded, and ran like a mad woman back to Karane's living room. She pulled a piece of paper from the coffee table, and picked up a pen. She quickly scribbled a not.

_Pipit;_

_Come right now! Karane's in trouble! I don't know what to do! We're on her island, hurry!_

_She didn't bother signing her name, knowing that Pipit knew her handwriting well._She folded the paper over, and ran outside. She whistled for her Loftwing.

"Listen!" She said as soon as he had landed "I need you to take this to Pipit at super speed! It's really important! I know you can do it!" She gave her bird the paper, and stroked his beak. The Loftwing seemed to nod, and flew off. Horii ran back to where she had left Karane.

"Karane. Do you think you can get up?" Horii asked.

Karane nodded, and shakily stood up. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach and moaned.

"Horii! I think I'm having contractions! I think the baby's coming!"

As if on cue, a clear substance suddenly burst from Karane's lower half, soaking the town she was holding and running down her legs. Horii panicked, and quickly led Karane through to her bedroom, and laid her out on her bed.

"My water just broke, didn't it?" Karane whispered "The baby's coming, even though it's not ready."

Horii didn't know what to do, so she nodded. The front door burst opened, and Pipit stormed in.

"What's going on? Horii? I got the letter!"

"In here, Pipit!" Horii called desperately. Pipit was troubled by her voice, and came in.

"What's happening?" He asked. As soon as he saw Karane lying on the bed with her lower section uncovered and her knees up high in the air, he blushed and covered his eyes.

"Karane's gone into labour! I don't know what to do!"

"It's coming!" Karane screamed.

Pipit looked between the two woman, his ex-fiancée and his girlfriend. What was he supposed to do?

"Okay." He sprung into action. His mother had delivered a large amount of the babies at Skyloft, and he didn't doubt that she had delivered both Karane and Horii. He had seen her prepare many times, so even though he had never seen a birth, he knew what he needed "We're going to need towels. And lots of them. And also some hot water. We'll need something to tie off the umbilical cord, and something to cut it with. Got it?"

Horii let go of Karane's hand, and quickly rushed around the house, looking for the stuff she would need. She found five fluffy towels in the bathroom, along with a couple hair ties that could be used to tie off the cord. In the kitchen she boiled the kettle and found some scissors. When the kettle was done, she poured it into a washing up tub, and added some cold water to make it the right temperature. Carrying all the stuff at once, she rushed back to Karane's bedroom.

"Okay, Karane. When you feel a contraction, if you need to push, you push, okay?" Pipit said, stroking Karane's leg reassuringly. Horii felt a tinge of jealously, and then felt really bad. Her friend was in labour!

Karane grunted in response, and a contraction hit her. She pushed, and Pipit could see that the head was staring to show itself.

Horii thanked the Goddess that the baby had turned. If it had been breech, then there might have been a disaster.

"Okay, you're doing great!" Pipit said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. However, when Karane wasn't looking he caught Horii's eye and shook his head.

The baby was too young, too undeveloped. It would be a miracle if it survived the birth.

Karane had another contraction, and pushed. Now the head was crowning. Horii blocked her ears so she couldn't hear Karane's screams.

"You're still doing great, Karane! The head's almost out!"

"But then there's the shoulders, idiot!" Karane yelled at him. Pipit was quiet after that.

With the next contraction, Karane got the head out. With the next, the shoulders, and then the baby came out. Pipit wrapped the baby in a towel, and Horii cut and tied the umbilical cord as best as she could with scissors and hair ties.

Pipit jiggled the baby lightly in his arms, trying to get it to cry. He blew down the babies nostrils to clean out the fluid, and tried again. Karane was crying now.

"He's not going to live, is he?" She asked sadly. Horii looked at the baby properly for the first time, and realized it was a boy.

"Lee." Karane said "His name's Lee. Lee my little baby boy." tears ran down her face, and Pipit shook his head. Karane shakily smiled, and held out her arms.

"Give him to me." She said. Pipit handed her the baby.

"Hello little Lee." She sobbed "You're my baby. My little baby boy. Well, I say mine, but you have a daddy, to. He's not here right now, and I hate him for it, but it will be okay, you hear me? When he gets back, we're going to have your little brother or sister, okay? It will all be fine."

Horii ran out of the room crying, and Pipit had a hard time holding back his tears too. Karane held her baby close to her, and closed her eyes. All she could hear was Pipit's crying. Since when did he sound like a baby? She opened her eyes, and realised it wasn't him.

Gasping, she looked down quickly. Lee was crying! He was crying!

"Pipit, quick! What should I do!" Karane held her baby close to her. Pipit looked around, dazed, before grabbing the tub of water.

"Quick! We need to wash him!" Karane nodded, and unwrapped her screaming baby. He was tiny, his little feet purple and only the size of her little finger. She dipped him into the make-shift bath, and she and Pipit splashed water over him, paying special attention to his eyes and nostrils. When he was clean, Karane wrapped him up, and held her close to her.

"Karane... I don't think he's strong enough to make it... Don't get too attached." Pipit hated saying that, but he had to. It was the truth.

"Don't say that." She replied. "Do you remember when we were five? I found that little Loftwing egg that had failed to hatch, so I brought it to you and your mother and we hatched it together. Your mother said that he wouldn't last the night. But I stayed up all night with him, feeding him and keeping him warm. And where is he today?"

Pipit nodded his head. She was right. The little Loftwing she had saved was now a big Loftwing, flying about the skies with a rider on his back.

She had saved life once before. She could do it again.

"Good luck, Karane." Pipit said, patting her on the shoulder. "You may not be my girl any more, but I am proud to say that you once were. You're a strong girl. Don't forget it." he smiled, and went outside, leaving the new mother and her baby to bond.

Pipit could hear soft crying coming from the living room, and walked in to find Horii curled up on the sofa with her face in her knees.

"Horii?" Pipit asked softly. Horii looked up, and Pipit sighed when he saw her red eyes and face and her runny nose.

"I can't believe it, Pipit." She sobbed "She was such a good person. Who deserves to lose a child for that? No-one, especially not her!"

Pipit sat down next to his love, and swept her up into a hug. She leaned over, and cried onto his chest.

"What if it happened to us? What if I got pregnant, and then our baby died? I know I haven't been the best person! But I can change!"

Pipit stroked Horii's back, and calmed her down.

"Listen, sweet. Karane's okay. So is Lee. She did something, I don't know what, and he's okay. So don't be sad." He paused, and grasped Horii's chin, tilting it up so he could kiss her "Besides, our baby will be happy to have parents like us. But let's wait until you leave school and we're married, okay?"

Horii nodded.

"Married?" She sniffed "We're not even engaged."

"But we will be someday." Pipit smiled, and gave Horii a tight squeeze.

A thought suddenly crossed Horii's mind.

"Hey, Pipit?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I thought it was impossible for a baby to survive if it was born at four months. I've heard of twins surviving at 25 weeks, which is about 5 months, but as far as I'm concerned Lee was born at 17 weeks, which is only four months."

"I don't know, Horii. You'll have to ask her yourself. Meanwhile, I need to go and get my mother, a proper midwife."

Horii nodded, and waved Pipit off. While she waited for him to return, she went and sat with Karane.

"Hey, Horii." Karane smiled as Horii walked in. She shifted her son in her arms, and smiled.

"Listen, Karane. I wanted to ask you something."

Karane looked confused, but nodded.

"It's kinda impossible for a baby to survive at 4 months... so why is Lee..." Horii trailed off and waved her hands a bit.

Karane sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." She said. Horii nodded, and the two made small talk until Pipit and his mother arrived.

And soon after, all became clear.

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Chapter over. Urm... I've never prepared for a birth, so if anything is wrong, tell me!<em>

_And also, I know it's almost impossible for a baby to survive when it's born at 4 months, but all will become clear soon ^.^_

_Names!_

_Girl names going though:_

_Aria_

_Celeste_

_Lyra_

_Faith_

_Yuki_

_Cheiko_

_Boy names going through:_

_Skyler_

_Eric_

_Cullen_

_Isamu_

_Ampson_

_Ichigo_


	22. Week 18

_Hey everyone! New chapter ^.^_

_Okay, so I got a review telling me that the ending of the last Horii chapter was not very good, because it totally ruined the sadness of Karane's birth. I'm an idiot . So I took it out of the last chapter. Just in case anyone was wondering ^.^_

_OMG, YOU GUYS! I've been reading this freaking awesome fanfiction. It's called The Legend of Zelda: Skyfall and is and awesome mix of TLOZ, Kingdom hearts and James Bond! If you like action, drama, romance and fancy cars, it is the perfect fanfic for you! The Legend of Zelda: Skyfall was written by the amazing Link234521! Go check it out!_

_And... drum roll please!_

_*Drum roll*_

_Unplanned Consequences reached 50,000 views! Yeahoo! Thank you so, so, so much for your continued support! You're all amazing, and deserve pats on the back!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 18<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda shifted her position from lying on her left to lying on her right. Sleeping was getting harder now, and she never felt comfortable no matter how she slept.

It wasn't helping that she felt very restless. The babies were still moving around, and she had a lot to think about.

The first thing was where they were going to live once they got home.

Since it was against the rules for the students to have relationships, let alone have sex and get pregnant, Zelda knew that they were both going to be expelled. If there was one thing she hated herself for, it was ruining Link's future career as a Skyloft knight.

Since they were both little, the only thing Link wanted more then anything in the world was to be knight, just like his father. As he got a bit older, he joked around with Zelda that he was going to be a knight, and then she would fall in love with him, and they would get married and have loads of kids.

Zelda quietly laughed to herself at the memory. What he wanted was coming true, just not in the order he expected.

Only one person had ever been expelled from the school, and Zelda never knew her personally. It was so long ago, and Zelda had heard some women gossiping about the girl who got herself knocked up and had to move out of the school. Zelda seemed to remember that she had moved to one of the far off islands, and raised her baby there.

Maybe she and Link would get a nice little house, two bedrooms two bathrooms and live there, far away from anyone else and then they could be a family, just the four of them.

Zelda liked the sound of that. Just the four of them.

But then, there was another thing. She was starting to grow attached to being down here, on the surface. What, with the clouds above her and the solid ground below her, it would be a much better place to bring up children. No worries about them falling off the edge of places, like she had done many a time when she was just a little girl.

Maybe she would stay down here, on the surface? In her own time, of course.

A thought suddenly crossed Zelda's mind, and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Since she was in the past, that meant that her babies were over a thousand years older then their daddy, Link. And she was over one-thousand-and-sixteen years older then him!

Zelda groaned, and rolled back over onto her left. A baby squirmed.

"Shh, you two!" Zelda mumbled, stroking her belly "I don't which one of you that was, but both of you, settle down!"

Another thing she was worried about, even though she would never admit it, was the birth.

Zelda knew it was going to hurt. I mean, Horii's mum had told the girls it felt like someone pulling a football from your bum. Zelda and Horii had giggled about it at the time, but now it was all too real.

She was worried about the pain. She was worried about where it would be. She was worried about the labour. She was worried about stillbirth. She was worried about who would be with her. She was worried about if Link would be there.

Suddenly, Horii came to mind.

Zelda had a bad feeling, as if something had happened to her best friend whilst she was gone. Hopefully nothing too drastic.

For some reason, the words she had heard weeks ago came back to her. She had spent days trying to figure what they meant, but she kept coming up blank, so she gave up and forgot about them.

"_Would you horde their riches, finish a quest and not rescue the princess?"_

"_What would betray their allies, sing a ballad and not reveal a secret?"_

"_When does an axe not fight for survival?"_

The first line still didn't make sense, but the second line seemed to relate to her. Zelda didn't think she had betrayed her allies (Unless it was referring to how she hadn't told Horii anything about the baby, even though they were sworn best friends), but she defiantly sang a ballad, and she had a secret. But what about the third line? What did it mean?

Thinking about it, the fist line might refer to Link. The first time she had told him she was pregnant, he had told her to stay away from him. But he had finished his quest, and hadn't rescued her. If she counted as a princess. Maybe it could be the same thing as a Goddess? Or maybe it was something in the future?

And the last line still made no sense. At all. When does an axe not fight for survival? Urg. It was too late to be worrying about that sort of thing.

Zelda rolled back over, and snuggled down into her pillow, drawing her blankets around herself. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep counting loft wings flying past her bedroom window back on Skyloft.

_Horii_

It was unbelievable.

It was atrocious.

It was down right silly.

But it was true.

Karane had a secret. A very big secret, indeed. It turned out Lee was not born at 4 months, but was actually closer to 8 months when he was born. Karane had been going behind Pipit's back long before he started seeing Horii.

Pipit's mother had confirmed it. When she arrived, she had measured and weighed Lee, and told Karane, Horii and Pipit that he was healthy for a baby born at 8 months, and was going to be fine.

After finding this out, Pipit looked at Karane, and Karane burst into tears. She asked for Lee, and Pipit's Mother realised the situation at once, and gave the young mother her baby before quickly taking her leave, dragging Pipit behind her. This had left Horii alone in the room with a sobbing Karane.

"_I didn't mean to do it!" Karane cried "I didn't mean to go behind Pipit's back! I was upset that day, and Groose saw me all sad, and asked what was wrong, and one thing lead to another! I didn't mean to get pregnant, I didn't mean to ruin our lives like this! I'm so, so, so sorry!"_

"_Don't worry, Karane." Horii said "You didn't ruin anyone's life. You have a great gift, a little baby. Look, his hair is so cute!" Horii reached out and stroked the small tuft of bright red hair that had grown on the little baby's head._

_Karane nodded, and stopped crying._

"_Thank you, Horii. I'm so glad you are my friend. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_Horii beamed._

"_Don't worry about it, Karane. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, too."_

"_I guess I can never live up to be as good as Zelda, can I? She's so cute and innocent. I bet you she would never end up knocked up at the age of 17, ha."_

_Horii fell silent, and looked at her hands. Karane's mouth formed an 'O', and she gasped._

"_You're kidding me!" Karane leaned forwards "She's pregnant? Is that why she disappeared?"_

"_Shh!" Horii put her finger to her lips. Pipit and his mother were just in the next room! "Yes, she's pregnant. But that's not why she left. I don't know why she did, but I know it wasn't because of that."_

"_And Link's the father?"_

_Horii nodded._

"_Ha!" Karane burst out laughing "I didn't know the little pipsqueak had it in him! Good for him!"_

_Horii laughed._

"_It's really not funny!" She said between giggles "I mean, I don't think he even knows! But he went after her, so maybe they found each other?"_

"_Yeah, that would be nice." Karane shifted Lee "I mean, I know how it feels to be a pregnant teen who is on her own all the time!"_

_Both Horii and Karane laughed._

"What'cha thinking about, Horii?" Pipit said, poking his girlfriend. She was sat at her table in class, even though the bell had rung over ten minutes ago.

"Hmm?" Horii turned to look at the person who had just poked her. "Pipit!" She cried, and hugged him.

"Woah, whoa! Down, girl! Down!" He said, laughing. Horii gave him one last tight squeeze, and let go of him.

"What are you doing in my class, Pipit?" Horii asked "You're a year above me, and this is art class. You don't take art."

"Urm, correction, what are you doing in MY class? Art ended over ten minutes ago, and I came her early to set up for the senior weaponry written lesson."

"What?!" Horii exclaimed, looking at the clock. Pipit was right! "How long have I been sat her looking out the window?"

"Well, ten minutes. Duh." Pipit laughed. Horii pouted.

"It's not funny. I have a lot on my mind, y'know? What with the whole Karane thing..." Horii trailed off.

"I know, I know." Pipit replied, hugging his girlfriend close, and resting his chin on the top of her head. "I've been thinking about it a lot too. I mean, we were still going out, and we were engaged for Goddess's sake! I can't believe she would do that to me."

"Well, technically you were seeing me while engaged to her."

"That's not the point, silly" He said, flicking her forehead playfully.

"Ow! That was mean!" Horii jumped away from him, and balled up her fists in a mock-attack pose "I'll get you for that!"

"Bring it on, little girl!" Pipit stood up and waved her on.

"Arrg!" Horii cried, and jumped at Pipit. Unfortunately, she hit him with more force then she expected, and knocked Pipit -and herself- over onto the ground, her landing on top of him in the most awkward pose know to mankind.

"Well, this is awkward." Pipit said, smiling. Horii blushed, and jumped off of him quickly.

"Damn you, Pipit!" She grumbled.

"What?"

"I don't know!"

Pipit grinned, and hugged Horii.

"Let me guess; you're sick of playing it safe with me. The only thing we've done is hug and kiss, maybe a little more, but never anything 'more'. Is that right?"

Horii blushed bright red.

"N-no!" She said, pushing Pipit away from her "No! That is not what I meant at all!"

"Oh?" Pipit mocked being hurt "Well, I wouldn't do anything more with you anyway."

Horii felt her heart being spun, and she could feel the tears springing to her eyes.

"I wouldn't do anything like that with you until we happened to be married." He continued, dropping down onto one knee. He took a box out from his trouser pocket, and opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful white gold ring set with three tiny turquoise gems.

"My favourite colour..." Horii murmured, before smiling so hard, she thought she was going to burst.

"So?" Pipit asked, slightly nervous "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Horii cried, jumping into his arms "Of course I will!"

Pipit grinned, and slid the ring onto Horii's ring finger.

She smiled at him, and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Aww yeah! Another chapter down!<em>

_Urm... I don't really have anything else to say about this chapter ._

_But holy moly, I've already stared writing the epilogue, and listed possible ideas for a maybe sequel!_

_Urm..._

_Names XD_

_~Please note!~ By extra special request, I have put an extra name in . Please don't kill me ._

**_Girls!_**

**_Aria_**

**_Celeste_**

**_Lyra_**

**_Vesper_**

**_Faith_**

**_Boys!_**

**_Skyler_**

**_Eric_**

**_Cullen_**

**_Ichigo_**

**_Isamu_**


	23. Week 19

I'm back~

Sorry I was gone for so long! School started up and it was a bother to write with all my homework and stuff! But I have written!

This chapter is pure full-on Link POV! Because I got a request for a bit of Link, and Zelda's kinda at that stage where nothing really exiting happens for a few weeks or so XD

Oh, and a bit of an announcement: I'm going to China at the end of the month with some friends from school! It's a school trip, but there is only 15 or so of us. So I'll be going with friends AND people from my school AND teachers, but I'll be going with friends non the less XD

So what am I trying to say? I will not be updating for a while. Probably a few weeks again, because I'm not taking my laptop with me.

Also: I know it was an anonymous review, but I just wanted to reply to Random Guy 23: That is so interesting! Thank you so much for sharing! I wish it worked with school work too, lol XD Last year, I was making a Kimono, but I had no idea how to do the neck part. A few weeks ago, I was lying in bed and suddenly, BAM! I knew how to do it!

Anyway! Enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, and leave me a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Week 19<strong>

**Link**

Link was exited. He was worked up. He felt energized.

Finally, after so many months, he was ready. The old woman in the sealed temple had told him he must face three challenges and bathe his sword in three flames to make it more powerful, so that he could open the second Gate of Time and see Zelda again.

And he had done it.

He quickly made his way back to the bird statue, and muttered a quick prayer to the Goddess. A strong gust of wing picked him up, and he used the sailcloth his beloved had made him to fly on the wind back above the clouds.

Link called his loftwing, and jumped onto his back. He patted the beast's feathered neck, and steered him towards the opening in the clouds above Faron woods. Before he dropped down, he looked back at Skyloft longingly.

He let go of his bird, and spread out his arms and legs as he dropped down, past the barrier, and towards the ground. Link whipped out his sailcloth, and used it as a parachute to drop him down safely. He couldn't help but notice that the soft strawberry scent that it once smelled like was gone, replaced by the smell of sweat, blood, dirt and wind.

Link blinked, and looked around.

A track?

How long had that been their?

Link looked at it in confusion, before shaking his head.

Wasting no more time, Link ran towards the entrance to the temple, and shoved open the huge stone doors. He saw the familiar shapes of Groose and the old woman, and walked towards them. The old woman turned when she heard his footsteps, and gasped happily.

"Your sword!" She said "The can be no doubt! The sacred flames have purified this blade. Well done, Link! That sword holds tremendous power. That power is a sacred force. It is a divine power left to us by the gods of old. The same power that is spoken of in the Ballad of the Goddess. To look upon you is to see that same power, now flowing through you and the sword you carry."

Link smiled, and the old woman smiled back. She motioned towards the gate.

"Come Link. You must now open the Gate of Time. Now that the sacred force dwells within your blade, if you strike the Gate of Time with a Skyward Strike, it will surely awaken. Climb upon the pedestal, and show the gate your sword's power!"

Link nodded, and drew his sword. He walked up to the gate, and stood on the pedestal. He held his sword upwards, and planted his feet as he felt the familiar tingle of power flash through the blade, down the handle and into his hands, entering his bloodstream and filling his whole body quickly with power.

A strong jolt threw Link forwards, and he lost control of the power. It harmlessly diminished back into nothing.

"Woah!" Groose exclaimed, flailing his arms around madly

"No..." the old woman said "I fear the seal has broken again. The imprisoned being is awakening even as we speak. It is likely that the monster reacted by the sacred power given off by your sword. I wish It had not happened, but there was no other way to open the gate. So it goes..." the old woman looked down sadly "Link, you must imprison the beast once again."

"All right!" Groose exclaimed excitedly "Bring it on! This is what I've been waiting for! It's time to break out my new toy! Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance!" Groose flexed his muscles "Well? What are we waiting for? I'm heading out there!"

Groose ran out of the temple, and Link promptly followed.

"Hey, Link!" Groose called, Link looked up. Groose stood on top of the tracks.

"Duh huh huh! Try not to drool on your shirt as you stare at this amazing super-weapon I've been working on! I call it... the Groosenator!" He flicked his hair up "Leaves you speechless, doesn't it? That's only natural. You wouldn't believe how much time I put into building this beauty. Here, check it out!"

Groose motioned to the surrounding area.

"First, I got all of the fences cluttering the area out of the way. Then, I laid down tracks for her to run on. All by myself, of course. I don't know what came over me! I had no clue I had the talent to make something like this, you know?" He shook his head "Anyhow, you just tell me where you want me to place my shots, and I'll put a hurting on that ugly monster! I don't care how beefy you are- you're bound to stumble for a few moments after taking one of my big bombs to the body!" Groose crossed his arms, and looked deep in thought "Hang on, though... That monster showed up a bit sooner than I was expecting. There are a few finishing touches I need to put on her before she can move on the tracks I've put down. I'll call out to you when she's ready for action. Till then, do whatever you can to hold off that beast!"

Link nodded, and ran to the edge. He took a breath, and leapt off the side, down a few tiers of ground. He pulled out his sailcloth to soften his landing. He quickly jumped down the remaining tiers, each time pulling out his sailcloth to soften his landing.

As soon as he reached the bottom, a strong tremble rocked the ground. The markings around the spike that kept the monster sealed away started pulsating red, and a ominous black gas started escaping from around the spike. The ground suddenly started to rumble non stop, and the ground fell away where the markings were to leave a deep pit, the darkest black Link had ever seen.

The monster, a huge, black thing covered in scales threw its head up out of the hole. Link stumbled backwards as tremors shot through the ground. The monster flexed its neck, and lifted up its arms.

Arms?

Link was sure that the monster had not had arms the last time they fought.

"Look at that!" Groose shouted "Seems like our ugly friend grew itself a pair of hands. Great timing! I hope it knows how to catch, because my machine here has a mean right arm! When she's all loaded up, I'll let you know. Until then, do what you need to do to stop it!"

Link nodded, and ran up to the feet of the monster. He remembered from last time that when the monster put his feet down, he sent a pulse of evil energy that was very painful. Avoiding the foot that was lifted, Link quickly slashed at the wriggly toes on the monster, grimacing when the toes exploded, covering him in sticky goo.

Link had only destroyed two of the toes when the monster used its arms to grab onto the walls, and pull itself up.

"Hey, Link!" Groose yelled before Link had any time to move "The machine's all loaded up and ready to go! If that flabby sack of teeth tries to climb the wall, I can blast it off from here with a bomb! When you want some backup, just shout!"

"All right, Groose!" Link yelled "Go for it!"

"All right! It's time for Groose to explode into action!" Groose nimbly aimed his contraption at the monster, and let it fly. The bomb whistled through the air, and smacked in to monster with a huge bang. Link's ears popped from the force of the explosion.

The monster let go of the wall, and continued to walk. Link kept slashing at the toes of the monster. As soon as he had destroyed all of the toes, the monster fell down like it had before. Link ran round to the head, and slashed at the spike. After three hits, the spike glowed and the monster pushed itself up.

This happened twice more. Finally, after the third time Link drove the spike into its head, the monster stopped. It stood up, and glowed white. Thrashing around, the monster made horrible noises that would make any normal man tremble. At last, it let out one long roar, and pulsed white. The monster exploded, its many scales flying outwards. They floated around for a bit before flying back down towards the hole, the spike following.

"Now, Link!" the old woman yelled from the doors of the temple "Strike the sealing spike with a Skyward Strike, and restore the seal! Quick!"

Link wasted not a second, and made his way back to the spike. He raised his sword, and let the power flood into it. He slashed, sending the power out to the spike. It hit, and the spike glowed. Link sliced downwards, then up to the left, then across, then up to the left again. This pattern almost finished the seal. Link brought his sword down, completing the seal and embedded the spike into the ground.

"Nice work there, Link!" Groose called "Course, you couldn't of done it without me, but no need to thank me; I know I saved your tail! Now, let's get that Gate of Time up and running! I'll go on ahead." Link watched Groose run inside, before following.

He threw open the doors, and walked into the temple.

"I see you've been successful in imprisoning the monster again. You have my thanks, Link" the old woman said. She turned to Groose "As do you, Groose. I do not wish to dwell on what may have happened if you two hadn't been here."

"Duh huh aww... You give me too much credit, Grannie" Groose said, blushing "You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into doing what I could to help!"

"I did was was necessary to get you to realize your full potential." the old woman replied. She turned back to Link "Link, you must wonder just what you've been fighting out there in the great pit. There is much I could tell you, but suffice to say it's the root of the evil we face. When you pass through the Gate of Time, you shall learn more. We may seal it and reseal it into its prison a thousand times, but it will always shatter the bonds that confine it. Such is its awesome power. We must destroy it at its source or suffer this fate again and again. There is no time to lose. Hit the gate with a Skyward Strike."

Link nodded, and turned to the gate.

"Are you ready?" the old woman asked.

Link nodded again, and drew his sword.

"_I'm coming, Zelda! Wait for me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Names!<strong>

Girls!

Aria

Celeste

Lyra

Faith

Boys!

Skyler

Eric

Cullen

Ichigo


	24. Week 20

_Hello everyone, I'm back!_

_It's been a while, huh? Almost 2 months XD Well, I do have my excuses! Been very busy!_

_It was my birthday on the 21st of October, I'm now 15 years old!_

_I went to China for 8 days! It was amazing, our national guide was an absolute sweetheart (we were singing a song in English on the coach, and she taught us it in Chinese) and it was so cool! I went on the Great Wall as well! The only thing I didn't like was the food, there wasn't much choice for vegetarians._

_I wrote a novel! If any of you were fans before I started this fanfic, you will know I did NaNoWriMo last year. I did it again this year! Hopefully I will have it edited and for sale on CreateSpace soon! (I haven't evens tarted editing .)_

_I cosplayed as Skyloft Zelda at Hyper Japan Christmas 2012 in London! If you want to see the pictures (One where I'm eating Takoyaki, one of me with Beckii Cruel, and one of me with a Sheik cosplayer) please go to my DA, Innamode (Shameless plug!) I also have a video of me in the COSparade, which is up on my Youtube, also Innamode (More shameless plugs!)_

_And now I'm quite ill, and in bed XD I have my laptop with me, so I thought I would do a bit of writing. I've been writing this chapter since I uploaded my last one, since I wanted to upload it before I went to China (Never happened .)_

_Oh, and the last chapter was very much a filler, because I am running out of events to put to Zelda's weeks of pregnancy . I'm just halfway through her pregnancy, and there is only really two more main events with Zelda in XD So expect a few chapters like that!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 20<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda opened her eyes, and sat up panting.

She had had another bad dream.

Suddenly, she felt a strong twang of pain run along the underside of her enlarged stomach, making her gasp and clutch her belly.

"Ow, ow, OW!" She moaned. Without warning, Zelda wet herself.

"Oh, no." She whispered, hauling herself up. She winced as the pain shot across her stomach again.

She looked down at her bed to pick up her covers, and stopped short. Panic rushed over her as she saw a large red patch on her bed.

She quickly pulled up her dress, and felt herself.

She was bleeding. Heavily.

"Impa!" She yelled "IMPA!"

She was trying not to panic.

"Impa!" She called again.

Why wasn't she showing up? This was so unlike her! Usually she would of come running by now!

Zelda could feel the babies wriggling. She touched her stomach, and didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Goddess..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Zelda!" someone called.

"Who's there?" Zelda asked, worry spiking her voice.

"It's me, Zel. It's me."

"I can't see you! Who are you? Where are you?" Zelda spun round, and saw Link stood their behind her, his arms wide open. She smiled, and ran into his arms. It was a few seconds before she realised she was stood up, and she wasn't in the bedroom any more.

"Link?" She asked, looking up.

"That boy? I killed him ages ago!" Zelda fell back when she realised she was in the arms of that monster, Ghirahim. He cackled, his voice high pitched and sharp. It cut through Zelda like a knife, and she could feel the pain.

"Give me back Link!" She cried "Give him back!"

"Zelda... Zelda, save me..." That was Link's voice again. There was something about that voice, and Zelda didn't know what it was.

"If you ever want to see him again alive, you'll stop him from chasing me." Ghirahim said. Zelda burst into tears.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Zelda screamed. Ghirahim reached out, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to wake up, Zelda. Wake up."

Zelda's eyes widened and she realised what was happening.

It had all been a dream! All of it. Her babies were safe, she was safe, nothing was wrong. She breathed out, and calmed down.

"Zelda?" Impa said, knocking on the wall, since there wasn't really a door "Are you okay? I heard you calling for Link."

"I'm fine, Impa." Zelda replied, getting up. She rubbed her belly. "_20 weeks today" _she thought _"Halfway there already."_

"If you're sure." Impa looked at her hand "You know, today's the day."

Zelda looked up sharply.

"Today? No! It's too early for that!"

"Zelda, we both knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yes, but not this soon!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Link is about to open the Gate of Time, and you know what you need to say." Impa turned and walked out of the room.

Zelda rolled her eyes, and straightened out her dress. She knew what she needed to say, even though she didn't want to say it. She was going to let her body be taken over by the Goddess for a few minutes, and let her tell Link everything he needed to know. The only problem was, whilst the Goddess was in her body, she had no control over what happened. She would be able to see what was going on, but not speak or move.

And that was what frightened her. Suppose the Goddess tried to harm Link? It would be Zelda's body harming him, and she would never be able to forgive herself if anything like that happened.

Zelda walked out to where Impa was sat, and smiled weakly at her.

"Come, Zelda." she said, motioning her over "I have made you your favourite breakfast for the big day."

Zelda walked over, and saw what Impa was cooking. She smelt it, and her mouth started to water.

In a pot over the fire, there was a mix of strawberries and sugar boiling, making jam. Impa had conjured up some bread, and had sliced it thick. She cooled the jam with magic, and spread it onto the slices of bread. She handed a slice to Zelda, who took it with thanks. She grinned, and took a big bite.

"Nice?" Impa asked. Zelda nodded.

"Very nice."

Impa smiled, and Zelda finished her breakfast. Impa looked around, and closed her eyes.

"It's time." She said. Zelda brushed the crumbs off her dress, and walked over to the entrance to the shrine.

"In here?" Zelda asked. Impa nodded. Zelda pushed open the door, and went inside. Impa watched her go, and with all her heart prayed that the Goddess would not carry out what she intended to on the girl.

_Link_

_Link ran up to the gate, and stood on the pedestal._

"_Are you ready?" the old woman said._

_Link nodded._

_He held the blade up, and let it fill with power. He slashed forwards, sending the power out and into the gate._

_The Goddess symbol started to pulse. Suddenly, it sent a flash of blue light up the gate, rushing through the gaps. The ancient runes on the gate started to group together, the light forming blocks. There was a bright flash, and the blocks flew away from each other. The floated around, spinning and moving themselves into position. They started to intermingle, and group together to for the shape of the activated gate. Once they were in place, all the pieces dropped into place together. There was another bright flash, and all the pieces formed a shiny, blemish-free cog._

_There was a rumbling, and two other cogs came out of thin air and linked with the big cog. Many symbols, some of which Link recognized flashed up, and spun into place. One last flash of light fixed them all together._

_The two outer cogs started turning, which started the big cog turning._

_Link put his sword away, and turned back to the old woman and Groose._

"_Do not fear it. This is what we have waited for. At long last, the gate has been reactivated. Standing before you is a path that transcends the flow of time. It is a portal to the past... to the very place where Zelda now waits." the old woman smiled "Go bravely, Link. If everything is as I suspect, the reunion with Zelda you've fought so hard for lies beyond this gate."_

_Link nodded, and turned to walk to the gate. Suddenly, he stopped. Groose, he thought. Groose loved Zelda as much as he did. He would want to see Zelda too._

"_Groose?" Link asked, turning around. Groose waved his hand dismissively._

"_Nah, don't worry about me, Link. I'll hang back here. That stupid monster doesn't know when to quit, and Granny here keeps yapping on about how we don't know when he'll break free again." Groose looked up and flashed a big, fake smile "Someone's gotta stick around and guard this place. Might as well be me. Besides, if I'm not here, who's going to look out for the old girl?" Groose looked at the ground "And you know what?" he rubbed the back of his head, and slowly turned away. He went to say something, and then waved his hand away again "Nah, forget it." and walked towards the entrance._

_Link watched him go. Even Granny turned around to watch. Groose stopped at the door, and looked over his shoulder._

"_When you see Zelda, tell her I said 'What's up?', okay?" Groose smiled to himself, and walked out._

_Link nodded._

_He glanced back at Granny, who nodded at him. Link gave her a slight nod, and turned back to face the gate. He walked towards it; he could feel the pure power radiating from its surface. He reached out with his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, touched the gate._

_A ripple of light appeared where he touched, and then the whole surface went black. Cogs of time suddenly lit up inside, indicating the amount of years he would travel back in. Link looked at them in awe briefly, before running into the gate, and to where Zelda was. _

_Zelda_

Zelda stood in the light, and basked in it's warm glow. She could hear Impa talking to Link, and knew it was almost time to say the spell, and lend her body to the Goddess. Zelda closed her eyes, and cleared her mind.

"Oh Goddess, the one who has brought me here. I offer up my body so that you may tell the almighty warrior and hero of his tasks. I allow you to take control of my senses, and to limit me to just a conscious. I ask you take control now, oh Goddess."

Zelda flinched as she felt a twinge of pain run all over her body, and then to her mind. She opened her eyes, and tried to move. She was unable to, and this was a sign the spell had worked. The Goddess was in control of her body, and she was nothing more then a mere conscious.

Link entered the room, and Zelda saw herself turn to face him.

"You've come so far, Link. I'm glad you made it." the Goddess spoke.

"I'm glad to see you." Link replied, smiling. He was oblivious to the fact he was not talking to his Zelda, rather than Goddess in Zelda's body.

"I imagine Impa's filled you in on everything. We've travelled very far from home... to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the Goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed."

Zelda felt a great urge to talk to Link herself, and to her surprise, she felt herself come back in control of her body "All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft... Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real." the pain shot through her again, and the Goddess was in control.

"I know, Zelda. I know. It's all so strange." Link replied.

"_Don't do that again, Zelda."_ the Goddess thought, communicating to Zelda _"I have to speak with him."_

Zelda stopped thinking about talking to Link, and let the Goddess take full control.

"I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain." Zelda saw herself turn away from Link, and look up at the light "The old Gods created a supreme power, that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfil any desire. They called it the Triforce. In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The Goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft." the Goddess sighed "After a long and fierce battle, the Goddess, Hylia, succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after the demon king was imprisoned, it became clear that the seal would not hold long against his fearsome power."

"I know, Zelda. I've fought that creature so many times back in our time." Link said. Zelda saw herself smile at him.

"Many thanks for that." the Goddess said, and then continued her story "Hylia had suffered grave injuries in her battle with the demon king. She knew that is he broke free again, there would be no stopping him. And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all being of this land. In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans, and set them both into motion."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Link asked, his mouth wide open in surprise.

"It is important you know." the Goddess replied. Zelda wished she could speak with Link herself, but didn't try to intercept the Goddess again. Zelda saw the Goddess start to move her body, and walk down the steps towards Link.

"First, she created Fi. She made the spirit that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: to assist her chosen hero on his mission. Her second plan..." The Goddess paused "Was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal. She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old Gods could one day be used. For while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by Gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one." Zelda could see herself looking into Link's eyes "Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the Goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form."

Link reached out, and stroked Zelda's cheek. It was so strange, Zelda could see it, but she couldn't feel it. The Goddess pulled away, and Link's hand dropped to his side.

"You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you Link?" she said "You are the chosen hero. And I, Zelda... I am the Goddess reborn as a mortal."

Impa looked in, and silently cursed. The Goddess was going ahead with her plan. Even after Impa had told her it would be too risky, even after Impa had told her not to do it, she was doing it. She should have never let Zelda learn the spell. Never. It was too late to stop it now.

The Goddess let Zelda be in control, and she said what Impa had told her to say.

"The day of the ceremony. Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky, and down to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me to remember who I was... and what I had to do." Zelda looked up at Link "I set out to pray at the Goddess statures located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the Goddess, led me here... to the past."

"That was at the bridge in Lanayru, wasn't it?" Link asked "Fi told me she could no longer sense you, I knew you were no longer there."

Zelda smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but felt that same pain. With a silent cry, she realised the Goddess was back in control.

"All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires." the Goddess looked sad, and broke her gaze with Link.

"We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost... That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place... to sustain the seal as best as I can."

"_What?" _Zelda thought _"This isn't part of the plan! Don't do this! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home, with Link! Don't do this!"_

The Goddess ignored Zelda's frantic thoughts, and carried on.

"As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time."

"You can't do that!" Link said, as surprised as Zelda "You need to come back with me. We'll get the Triforce, seal away Demise for good, and then we can live happily ever after, you, me, and the twins!"

The Goddess avoided his gaze.

"I must maintain the seal that Hylia -rather, that I- created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see that this is now my purpose."

"_No! It's not your purpose! Stop it! Stop using my body! Give it back!"_

"No!" Link exclaimed.

"Link, the Goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders." the Goddess looked at Link, who looked back in shock, surprise... and denial.

"During your long journey, you've grown so much." The Goddess said "You learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the Goddess, you've found true courage. Now that these qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power the old Gods left behind for out kind. You can claim the Triforce."

"I know, Zelda, but why must you stay here? Come back with me, please!"

"_I wish I could, Link. I really, really wish I could."_

The Goddess ignored his question, and held out her hand. Zelda felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Back on the Goddess statue, all those months ago, the two had done this, just after the Wing ceremony. That, however, had been for fun. This was for real.

Link took her hand and knelt down, placing his left hand over his heart.

"Valiant hero." the Goddess said, power in her voice "You have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the Goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"

The Triforce mark on Link's hand started to glow, and Zelda could feel a strong amount of energy coming from it, even though she couldn't feel his actual hand touching hers.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend, and the within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword."

The Goddess stepped back, and Link drew his sword. He held it up, and looked on in awe as the wings on the hilt opened out, and changed colour. The sword grew a tiny bit longer, and the blade shone with pure power, much like the Gate of Time had.

Impa closed her eyes as she heard Link draw his sword. She knew that it was time.

"Link..." the Goddess said "Before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few -those with an unbreakable spirit- can wield its might."

"_No! Don't do this! Please don't do this! I want my body back! NOW!"_

Zelda felt herself come back in control of her speech.

"It's impossible to know the true reason why the old Gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own. The Gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power." Zelda turned, and walked back towards the steps. Why wasn't she in control of her body? "Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land."

The Goddess gained full control again.

"...Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, the Goddess, Hylia, needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link."

"_Don't say it! Please, don't say it! Stop this right now! I don't want to do this!"_

"But spirit wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia... I mean, and so I... I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt..."

"_Please, don't say it! Please!"_

"I..."

"_Please!"_

"I used you."

"_No!"_

Link looked up at where Zelda, no, the Goddess stood. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. What was she saying?

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link. But you have to understand, this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favour."

The Goddess walked back into the light.

"_What have you done?"_

"All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right... And it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done."

"_I'm not! Let me go!"_

"To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time... deep in sleep for thousands of years." the Goddess spun round to face Link, and Zelda was surprised when tears fell from her eyes. The Goddess wasn't crying, so she must be. Zelda realised that the spell was wearing off.

Link noticed she was crying, and walked forwards. Zelda could see the look on his face, and she could feel her heart tearing in two. He looked so sad. So sad and betrayed.

"Link... I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. That night we shared together... it was the best night of my life. I wanted that feeling to last forever."

Zelda could feel herself coming back into control. If only she could get back into full control before the Goddess's spell finished working, she would be able to stop it.

Link gritted his teeth, and ran forwards. Zelda was about to break free of her spell, when the Goddess's one finished. She was surrounded by a pillar of light.

"_No!"_ she thought. It was too late. Link ran up to the pillar just as it solidified. He knocked on the glass-like structure.

"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's daughter, the bearer and mother of your children, and your friend... I'm still your Zelda."

"No, Zelda!" Link cried, banging on the glass, trying to break it.

"When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him and then I'll be able to wake up." Zelda could see the tears running down her face reflected in the glass. It took a few seconds to realise tears were running down Link's face too.

"I'm going to ask you a favour, sleepyhead." Zelda said, her voice cracking from crying "Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

"I promise, Zelda! I promise you! I will come and get you, and our twins, we can go home! I promise!" Link replied, his own voice cracking.

Zelda smiled down at him lovingly.

"I love you, Link." She whispered "Don't ever forget it."

Zelda's every started to close, and Link gasped.

"Don't go, Zelda! Don't go! A few more minutes, please!"

A bright light shone out from the glass prism where Zelda was contained. Link shielded his eyes.

When he looked back, Zelda was gone. All that remained was her body, deep in sleep. Her eyes shut, her mouth in a perfect smile.

Link looked on in disbelief for a few seconds, before breaking down into tears. He cried and cried until his eyes were red raw, and he couldn't cry any more.

* * *

><p><em>0.0<em>

_WAHHHH!_

_That makes me cry every time ._

_Anyway, we better get on to name results~_

_Girls!_

_Aria_

_Celeste_

_Lyra_

_Boys!_

_Eric_

_Skyler_

_Ichigo_

_Thanks to everyone who voted! Please keep voting for your favourite!_


	25. Week 22

Hey there!

Oh my. I've had this update on my computer for about a week now. I wrote half of it, but then the rest refused to flow.

We are now going to be following Zelda at two weeks at a time, because (As I said before) There are not enough events left in the game to cover her pregnancy. So I improvised a bit XD

Anyway, blah blah blah enjoy ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Week 22<strong>

**Zelda**

"Really. When are you going to stop sulking around and do something?"

Zelda glared up at the speaker, and then went back to staring at the wall. She been here two weeks now, but in the human world it had been only a day.

Time moved differently here.

"Maybe if you hadn't of ripped everything that I have away from me, I might be a little more likely to cooperate with you." Zelda venomously spat.

Two weeks. Two weeks since the Goddess had taken control of her body, and taken her away from her beloved Link. Zelda's hand fell on her now flat stomach.

Two weeks since the Goddess had taken away her babes.

"I had to do it, you know." The Goddess replied, ignoring the girls rude comment "Time is different here. If I didn't take them away, you would've been ready to give birth before they were ready, and then nothing would be right." The Goddess sighed. She held up her hand, and two little balls of blue crystal appeared. They were full of light, and spun in gentle circles in her palm.

"These are your children." The Goddess said "They are safe, and growing at the same rate as you are. When the time comes, I will implant them back into your body. But for now, please let me take care of them."

Zelda glanced over, but didn't get up.

"That about Link?" She snapped "You took him away too."

"Link. The young lad who is the hero of this tale." The Goddess rolled her eyes "He was leading you astray. I could see your thoughts, you know. I know you wanted to leave and go back with him. I couldn't let you do that."

"And what about my friends back home?"

"They are safe. However, a lot has changed to them and your home while you have been down here."

"What kind of things?" Zelda shot up "Have you hurt them? I swear, if you have-"

"No, no!" the Goddess cut her off "I have not hurt them. Anyway, I see you are now standing. Would you like to cooperate now?"

"How does standing equate to me wanting to cooperate?" Zelda snorted. Anger flashed in the Goddess's eyes.

"Child." She said, her temper rising "If you wish to reclaim what I have taken, you must cooperate. The sooner you do so, the sooner I can return what is gone. Do I make myself clear?"

Zelda scuffed the floor with her sandal, and nodded.

"Fine." She said "I will cooperate."

"Excellent!" The Goddess replied, her good mood back.

"So. What do I have to do?"

"First, we need to see your past. What makes you, you."

Zelda looked up at the Goddess.

"Why do you need to see my past?" There were a lot of bad things in her past.

"To find out your future, we need to look at your past. And for you to understand the future, we need to understand your past. Does it make sense?"

Zelda nodded. _No, it didn't. But she wasn't going to admit to that._

"Good." The Goddess swept over, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "Let's get started then."

Zelda nodded reluctantly, and closed her eyes. The Goddess muttered a few words, and when Zelda opened her eyes, she was floating above Skyloft.

"Skyloft!" Zelda exclaimed happily. The Goddess nodded.

"Yes. Skyloft is where a large amount of your relative were born and raised. Anyway, shall we got on with the first memory?"

Zelda breathed deeply.

"Yes."

"Okay."

The two swept down, and into a house. '_This is Link's house.' _Zelda thought. She could see a woman sat at the dining table. She had her head in her hands, and she was crying. There was another woman sat next to her, comforting her.

"I told him not to go!" The crying woman said through her tears "I told him not to!"

"I know." The other woman soothed, rubbing her friend's back "I know you did."

"But now he's gone, and left me with this one to look after!" She sat up and motioned to her belly. Zelda realised the crying woman was pregnant, and with a pang, she realised who these women were.

_It was her and Link's mothers._

_Oh yeah. That was right. Link's father had been involved in a flying accident whilst his mother was still pregnant with him. They had never found the body._

"You know who they are now." The Goddess said, making Zelda jump.

"Of course I know them! She's my own mother!" Zelda looked at her mother with a great sadness. She had passed away when Zelda was still very small, and had no real memory of her. Seeing her now was just... Well, she had no real words for this feeling.

Suddenly, The Goddess had whisked her out of the room, and away.

"Hey!" Zelda angrily exclaimed "Why did you do that?"

"We have to move on, now. I know you want to see your mother, but we have to move. There is one more thing I want to show you tonight."

Zelda suppressed her anger and nodded. She closed her eyes, and the flying feeling was back. When she opened them, they were stood on Skyloft, but it looked much different.

"Why are we here?" Zelda asked, looking about.

"Work it out." The Goddess replied, and Zelda shot her a look. Regardless, she looked around, trying to figure out what was different here.

Suddenly, the ground pulsed, and Zelda saw a flash of something. It was Skyloft, but it wasn't in the sky. It was down on the surface, surrounded by trees. There was a little village as well.

Zelda looked around, and the ground pulsed again. This time, the flash of a vision was longer, and Zelda gasped with realisation.

"This is the village that Demise attacked." She said "This is the place where the Goddess lived. This is the land that became Skyloft."

The Goddess nodded, and opened her mouth as if to say more. However, the scene before them faltered, and the two were plunged into darkness.

"My power is running out..." The Goddess said "I must return us to the place we were."

Zelda nodded, and closed her eyes for a final time. Before she knew it, they were back in the cave-like place.

"Why did you show me Link's mother in tears and Skyloft before it was sent into the sky?" Zelda asked.

The Goddess smiled at her.

"All will become clear, Zelda." She reached out and patted the younger girl's head "All will become clear."

**Horii**

"Horii!" Keitorin yelled, banging on her friend's door "Horii, come out here right now! I know you're in there!"

"Go away!" Horii replied, giving herself away "I'm not going! I swore to myself I would never do that again! Ever!"

"I will tell everyone you're engaged!" Keitorin threatened quietly. She smiled as she head rushed footsteps thud towards to door, turned, and started to shout "HEY EVERYONE! HORII IS-"

Her sentence was cut off as Horii unlocked the door, threw it open and clapped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Do you promise not to talk?" Horii asked. Keitorin nodded, and Horii removed her hand.

"Well, at least you came out." Keitorin replied, smiling. Horii went to slam the door, but Keitorin pushed it open.

"Anyway! Come on! Pumm and Kina invited you specially! Kina even prepared you both a duet to sing! How can you turn that down?"

"Kei!" Horii replied exasperatedly "I swore after last time I would never do a karaoke ever again. And I don't tend to break that tonight."

"Come on!" Keitorin playfully nudged her friend, but then went all serious "I heard that Karane will be making an appearance. She's bringing along her son, too."

Horii stopped trying to shut the door with or without Keitorin in it and listened.

"_What?_" She exclaimed "_Karane _is going to the Lumpy Pumpkin with her _son _tonight?"

"Well, that's what I heard, anyway." Keitorin played with a piece of her hair "I guess you won't know unless you go."

Horii rolled her eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She said. Keitorin's eyes lit up "I'll go."

Two hours later, Horii regretted it. She was stood just off stage with Kina, the regular singer, who was reminding her _again _about her lyrics.

"Remember!" She said "You go up here, cut off here, and we sing together here." She said, pointing to the lyrics sheet. Horii rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yep, Kina. I got it." She replied. Kina smiled faintly, and the two got up on stage.

"Hey out there!" Kina said into the microphone. The bar went quiet "Me and Horii here have a surprise for you tonight! We're going to be singing a song that I wrote a while ago! So please enjoy!"

A cheer went up, and Horii scanned the audience nervously. She was looking for a certain red-headed teen with a small baby.

Kina nodded to the band, and they started playing. The start came up, and Kina started to sing, her voice powerful:

"I knew who he was  
>When I took his name<br>But some how no one  
>Is just not the same at night"<p>

"He knows the danger  
>But he does what he does<br>He calls it duty  
>But I call it love<br>So here I am  
>While he's gone<br>To some foreign land"

Horii joined in, and the two harmonised on the chorus:

"And I cry  
>Because I'm alone<br>And the nights get so cold and long  
>And I try not to think he won't come home<br>But I'm sleeping with the telephone"

Horii opened her mouth to sing the next line, when her voice caught. She stood like a rabbit in the head lights. The music stopped, and everyone looked at her.

"Karane." She said. The red-headed girl looked up, babe in arms. She smiled, and looked right into Horii's eyes.

"Horii." She replied warmly. The person stood next to Karane realised who she was, and shrunk away from her.

"Oh, look. It's that slut." Someone said. A blush swept across Karane's face and her smile faltered a bit, but she didn't break eye contact with Horii.

Horii jumped off the stage, and lightly grabbed Karane's shoulder, as not to disturb the sleeping Lee. She weaved her through the crowd, and outside. They were practically alone.

"Karane!" Horii exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Karane looked hurt "I spend every single day alone with Lee on my little island. I heard you would be singing, so I came over."

"But you're not supposed to fly, either."

"Yeah well, my Loftwing was getting lonely too."

Horii looked at the girl. She sighed.

"I missed you, Horii." Karane said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I haven't seen you in so long. You promised to come every single day, but you haven't for weeks now. Why not?"

Horii swallowed, and absent-mindedly put her hand with her engagement ring behind her back. Not many people had noticed her wearing it, and those who did didn't say anything about it. After all, it was not uncommon for girls her age to get engaged. After all, Karane had been engaged to Pipit for years before she had come into the picture.

It was just slightly embarrassing when people knew about it. And even though planned engagements were allowed, actual romance between students at the Skyloft Academy was not allowed. Everyone who knew about her and Pipit's engagement just figured that it was a planned one.

"I know you're engaged to him." Karane replied, noticing Horii's movement "And I know it's not a planned one. I know you're breaking the rules."

"Karane-"

"I won't tell anyone." Karane replied. Lee woke up, and started to cry "I won't tell, promise. Just keep coming to see me. _Please._"

Horii looked over at the girl. She was pale, with bags under her eyes. She looked skinnier then ever, and her expression whilst trying to comfort her child was one of deject.

"Okay." Horii replied "I promised. I promise I will come visit you. How about we go to your place right now?"

Karane immediately perked up.

"Really?" She asked. Horii nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Before I move onto names, I just wanna say something. I know I haven't been responding to reviews for a while now, but this is mostly because of my chronic lazyness. If you want me to start to reply to reviews again, please say! And also, avmatoran, you left a review and I want to contact you, but I don't know if that is your pen name so I don't want to make a stupid mistake . Please tell me if that is your penname so I can contact you! That's all ^.^<p>

Names!

Girls!

Aria

Celeste

Boys!

Eric

Skyler

Hold up a sec there! We seem to be down to our last two names! This means that after the next chapter, we will have our names! This week, please vote for which name you want to see as the **first **name! Thanks for voting!


	26. Week 24

_Hey everyone!_

_I have finally got a new chapter for you! It's only Zelda, though . I hope you enjoy it non-the-less, though!_

_I've had a busy couple of months since the last update! My parents bought Majora's Mask and the Hyrule Historia book, so I've been playing and reading to my hearts content!_

_And I don't think any updates will come for a long time… I have exams week coming up, and I think I have… seven exams? I have four on one day as well!_

_But I have a surprise! I have made a twitter account just for UC updates! It's called Zelda_UC_Update~ Please go and follow for Behind the Scenes, Fun Facts, and information on when new chapters are coming out!_

_Please follow!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 24<em>

_Zelda_

"My power only lasts for so long, and then it takes a long time to recharge." The Goddess explained calmly to Zelda. The younger girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fantastic, but I want to get this over with and get back to my own time." Zelda replied curtly. It had been two weeks now since the Goddess had shown her the vision. Two weeks of limbo, waiting for something to happen. For anything to happen.

"Hush child!" the Goddess scolded "I think I have enough power to show you a little bit, if you are that impatient."

"Okay." Zelda stood up and brushed her skirt down. She felt weird, not having her bulging stomach.

"Well. Close your eyes and we shall begin."

* * *

><p>When Zelda reopened her eyes, she was by herself. She looked around, and found herself in the little village she had seen snippets of the last time. This was the village close to the plot of land that became Skyloft.<p>

Zelda walked up to a large woman chatting with another woman.

"Excuse me." Zelda started "I was wondering if you could tell me the name of this village." Zelda waited for a reply, but the woman just ignored her and went on chatting. Zelda thought her rude, and went to find someone else to ask. She saw a young man leaning up against a cart, and went to ask him. The same thing happened though, and she was ignored.

_'It's almost like I'm invisible.'_ Zelda though, and turned to walk away. She caught her foot on something, and fell over.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, looking around. People were just carrying on their daily business, not even paying attention to her or stopping to help her up.

"They can't see you." The Goddess said suddenly, her voice making Zelda jump. She climbed to her feet, and brushed her dress down.

"I figured as much." Zelda grumbled "I'm not going to waste any more time. Where are we, and why are we here?"

"All will be revealed shortly." The Goddess replied, and a shadow passed across her face. Zelda looked at her confused, and the Goddess pointed to a house down the street. Zelda shrugged her shoulders, and started to walk towards it.

Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, and just as Zelda turned to say some witty remark to the Goddess, there was a loud boom and a flash of lightning shot across the sky.

"What's happening?" Zelda shouted, and the Goddess floated to her side. People were running left and right in a blind panic.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl with long hair so blonde it was almost white stepped out of the house the Goddess had pointed to. Even with the commotion, she glided out and looked around, her aquamarine eyes surveying everything carefully.

"HUMANS." A loud voice boomed, making Zelda cover her ears. The panic rose, but the girl just stood there.

"Who are you, and what do you want with our village?" The girl asked. Her voice was strange. It was steady, and demanded you listen to her. It was like she was years older than she actually was.

"WE HAVE COME TO SPEAK OF THE PROPHECY." The voice boomed again "WE HAVE COME TO SPEAK TO THE ONE NAMED LILIA."

The girl visibly relaxed, and all the anger from her face disappeared in an instant. She became emotionless. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Yes. Speaking."

"EARLIER TODAY, THE PREVIOUS GODDESS DISSAPERED. HER SOUL WAS SUPPOSED TO SPLIT UP INTO PIECES AND SEPARATE, BUT INSTEAD IT WAS FORCED UPON A MORTAL BEING. THIS BEING IS YOU. YOU ARE TO BE OUR NEW GODDESS."

The girl's face stayed blank, and she nodded.

"I will take up the position."

* * *

><p>Zelda looked up at the Goddess, realization dawning on her.<p>

"She's you." Zelda said. The Goddess nodded.

"Yes. That day was my 16th birthday. The last time I was called by my human name. The last time I saw my friends. The last time I saw my family." She turned away.

Zelda stayed silent. The Goddess sighed.

"After that, I went to live in the temple. No-one came to visit me, not even to pray. It was very lonely." She sighed again "And then, _she_ started to visit me."

* * *

><p>The scene shifted, and the two were inside the temple. Zelda could see a young woman sat on her own. After a while, another woman entered, and bowed down to the young woman.<p>

"My Lady." The woman said. When she stood, Zelda quickly identified her as Impa.

"Impa." The woman –the Goddess- smiled "You're here."

"Of course, My Lady. I promised I would come."

"I know you did, Impa. And please, stop with the My Lady."

"What else am I meant to call you?"

"Good point."

The Goddess patted the seat next to her, and Impa sat down.

"So." The Goddess started, deciding to ask about her friends from when she had been human "How is everyone? Aria? Shunichi?"

"Aria's doing well. She recently married." Impa nodded "And Shunichi…" Impa blushed "he's okay. Why do you ask?"

The Goddess shuffled nervously.

"No reason. I'm glad they're all doing well."

"Well…" Impa blushed even more "To tell you the truth…" She held out her hand, showing the Goddess the sparkly ring hugging her ring finger "I got engaged."

"Really?" The Goddess smiled "Congratulations! Who are you engaged to?"

Impa smiled.

"Shunichi."

The Goddess turned to Zelda.

"That was when my world started to fall apart. You see, I had… Loved Shunichi all my life… He had saved me once when I was in grave trouble… Knowing that he and my best friend were in love… it hurt. It hurt a lot."

The Goddess stood up sharply.

"You're engaged to him. Shunichi." She said, her voice level.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Impa asked, slightly confused.

"Of course there's a problem!" The Goddess exploded "I love him! I'm supposed to be with him! Not you! Not anyone!"

"But My Lady! You know that it can't be so. You are the Goddess. He is a mortal."

"But why must it be you?" she shouted back "Why? Out of everyone it could be, it has to be you?"

Impa flinched slightly.

"I… I think I better leave." She said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Fine!" The Goddess yelled after her "Leave! I hate you, and I hope nothing good ever happens to you two _EVER_!"

* * *

><p>"I was so mad at her…" The Goddess sighed "I knew I shouldn't have lost it like that, but I couldn't handle it. I loved the feeling, though. Hate and love were two feelings that I was supposed to give up. I hadn't been that angry at anyone in ages."<p>

"It must have been so lonely again after that, if Impa stopped visiting you."

"She did stop visiting me." The Goddess sighed deeply "I didn't see her for three years. Three long years. She was 23 when she next came to visit me, but I was still technically 16. I didn't age. Not at all."

"She went to visit you?"

"Yes. Let me show you."

* * *

><p>The Goddess was sat on her own, weaving a white fabric on a loom she had conjured up. Out of the blue, she heard a voice.<p>

"My Lady!" someone was saying "Please, let me in!"

The Goddess was surprised that someone would come to visit her, and also happy.

"Come in!" She called. She looked curiously at the door, waiting to see who it was. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she saw who it was.

"Impa…" she breathed, standing up "Impa!"

The Goddess ran across the room, and flung her arms around the other woman.

"My Lady?"

"Oh, Impa! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! I shouldn't have lost it like that. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Please, forgive me! Please!"

"Listen. I have something to ask of you." Impa said, her voice hollow. The Goddess looked up, and saw that her friend was pale. She looked so aged, sad.

"What is it?"

"When you told me that Shunichi and I would never be happy. Three years ago, when you said that..." Impa trailed off.

"Yes, I remember." The Goddess blinked. Impa sighed.

"Me and Shunichi… We got married. I fell pregnant. But then…" tears started to form in the woman's eyes "I lost the baby. There was no reason. It just happened. Shunichi understood… but I could tell that he was even sadder then I was. He wanted a child so badly…"

"I'm very sorry." The Goddess motioned to a seat, and the two sat down.

"We tried again and again… but it never works out." Impa started to sob "It's not fair! Everyone else is happy. Everyone else is healthy. Why am I so different? But of course, the old ladies started to talk. They say that I must've annoyed you. That you must've put a curse on me. Is that true?"

The Goddess reached out and put her arms around her sobbing friend.

"I haven't intentionally done it. I haven't, I can promise you. But I release you from your binds anyway. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and more. I wish you and Shunichi have a healthy child, and that you stay together forever."

Impa started to cry even harder, and The Goddess hugged her, letting her cry it out.

* * *

><p>"So you made it all better then?" Zelda asked, twirling a stand of golden hair.<p>

"Yes. Or so I thought." The Goddess shuddered "My magic is running out, but I have one last thing to show you."

* * *

><p>The Goddess finished the last few seams on a new dress, and hung it up, admiring it.<p>

"It's perfect." She said to herself "I'll wear it tomorrow. It is supposedly my birthday after all. If I was still ageing I would be…" She quickly calculated it "25. 25 years old. Wow. It's been 9 years already…"

She trailed off into a world of her own, and was only brought back when the door was shoved open.

"My Lady!" Impa cried happily. The Goddess turned around, and smiled when she saw her friend. Her smile grew when she saw the tiny bundle in the woman's arms.

"Impa! You came! And who's this?"

"This here is my daughter, Hylia. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's lovely." The Goddess felt a pang of jealously, but shoved it back "Her name is lovely too. Why Hylia?"

"I love birds." Impa admitted "I really do, and I remember when I was little, I went out into the forest with my Mama, and she showed me a beautiful bird named the Green Hylia… It's a song bird, in case you didn't know, and their song is so beautiful. I couldn't help but name her that."

"It's a beautiful name." The Goddess repeated.

Suddenly, a wave of pain passed over the Goddess, and she fell to her knees. Impa gasped.

"My Lady! What is wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, I was fine a moment ago…" she tried to stand, only to be knocked back to her feet "I don't know what's going on-"

Without warning, a strong tremor in the ground cut The Goddess off. The whole temple shook, and rocks started to dislodge from the roof.

"Impa, quick! Get you and Hylia outside!" The Goddess yelled, starting to panic that her friend and child would be hurt if they stayed her any longer.

"Not without you!" Impa replied. She balanced her babe in one arm, and linked the other one with The Goddess's arm, pulling her up and out of the temple. As a reflex, the Goddess closed her eyes, expecting it to be bright outside, and having not seen sunlight for many a year, she expected it to blind her.

However, it was not light outside. It was pitch black.

"Is it night time?" The Goddess asked, looking at Impa. Impa shook her head, fear showing clearly on her face. The baby started to cry.

"No. It's not. It's midday."

The Goddess quickly put two and two together, and sprung up.

"Quickly! We need to get to the town! We need to gather as many living beings as we can!" She turned and started to run in the direction of the town.

"My Lady!" Impa said, running after her "Why? What is going on?"

"Listen to me. I was told that this day would come." The Goddess tried to keep her voice level "Demise is coming."

"Demise?"

"He is made of pure evil. He will stop at nothing to take over the surface."

Impa gasped, and tried to comfort her screaming child.

"We need to warn them! Now!"

The two sprinted back to the town. When they got there, mostly everyone was out on the streets, looking up in confusion at the dark sky after the earthquake.

"Listen!" The Goddess shouted. People looked at her "I am the Goddess! I come bearing bad news! Demise is coming! He wants to take over the surface! He will stop at nothing to get rid of all of us!"

There were a few murmurs from the crowd, but then a single person stood up. He was male and young. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Shunichi…" The Goddess breathed to herself.

"We should listen to them!" He shouted "The Goddess and Impa know what they are talking about!" He smiled at the two women "What do you want us to do?"

"We will need to fight." The Goddess said "I didn't want it to come to this, but we have to defend ourselves. Any able-bodied person, please stay here. If you are unable to fight, please head to the Goddess statue, and stay there. It will be safer there."

The next few hours were full of chaos. Among the able-bodied were men, woman and teenagers. Ill, pregnant, people too old and people too young gathered up their belongings and ventured to the Goddess statue. Other races, the Mogma, Gorons and Kikwi came to help, along with the Robots.

They were ready by the time he came.

It all happened quickly. First the ground shook, and then a great big tear ripped its way down the middle of the town, and darkness poured out. It formed into an army, and the fighting started.

The noise was terrible. There was screams of anger, pain and triumph. There was the noise of blade on blade, blade on wood, blade on skin. People, Mogma, Gorons, Kikwi and Robots became little less than twists of lifeless being.

The Goddess fought hard alongside the beings that remained loyal to her. She witnessed many a life taken away, but continued to fight.

All at once, it went dark. A large shape forced its way up out of the gash in the earth, and let out a scream that was enough to send you insane. The shape shifted, and became a large man, with bulging muscles. He breathed out, and turned to the Goddess.

"I have been waiting to meet you." He said. Everything seemed to go silent when he spoke "I have been waiting to _kill_ you."

And with that, he flew forwards. The Goddess barely had enough time to bring her own weapon up in front of her.

The two battled long and hard. The Goddess knew that if she didn't do something soon, it would be over.

She stepped back, and almost fell over something. She looked down to see what it was, and held in a shriek.

It was a body.

Shunichi's body.

She looked around, and caught sight of Impa. Blood was flowing freely from a wound in her shoulder, yet she continued to fight.

People were falling left and right.

The earth was beginning to stain red.

"ENOUGH!" The Goddess shouted, and everything froze.

"Enough." She said again. She dropped her weapon, and conjured up a bright light. It glowed within her hands, and allowed everyone on the side of good to be animated.

"Listen to me." The Goddess said to them "We don't have much time. This is a losing battle. Those that wish to live, please head to the Goddess statue. I will send it to the sky. Those who wish to stay and die, please, stand by me."

No-one moved. Finally, a single woman stepped forwards.

Impa.

"My Lady…" She said, getting down on one knee "I have one request. My daughter… Please, see that my daughter is safe. See that she gets a good life… see that she gets a mother." She choked on tears "And a father. Tell her I promise her, I will see her again."

The Goddess closed her eyes, and nodded.

"I promise, I will see to it."

The Goddess left them to regain strength, and started to place the enchantment on the earth around the Goddess statue. She remembered what Impa had asked, and quickly located the babe.

"Please." The Goddess said to the woman who was holding her "Please, look after this child. Raise her as your own. Just make sure she is okay."

"I will." The woman nodded "I will name her Herule, after my mother."

* * *

><p>"You showed me this before, when I went to the temple in Eldin!" Zelda exclaimed "Though it was me handing the baby over."<p>

"It was you as the Goddess handing the child over." The Goddess explained.

* * *

><p>The Goddess wanted to scream at the woman that the child's name was Hylia, and she was not her child, but Impa's. But she promised Impa, and so she kept quiet.<p>

She quickly finished the enchantment, and sent the earth spiralling up into the sky. Just as the dark beings were coming back to life, she placed a cloud barrier, separating the people of the sky from the surface.

The Goddess felt the spell on the dark beings shatter, and turned back into the war. She came face-to-face with Demise, and shouted as loud as she could:

"MY NAME IS THE GODDESS HYLIA. I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

><p>The vision faded, and The Goddess and Zelda were sat in the cavern again.<p>

"I… I don't know what to say." Zelda said "You've been through so much… I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine, child. Don't worry about it."

"But I do have something to ask."

"Speak."

"Herule… I have heard that name before… Where have I heard it?"

The Goddess smiled.

"Herule –The new name of the baby Hylia, taken to the sky by that woman - was your ten-times great grandmother. In other words,"

"Impa and I are related by blood." Zelda's eyes widened.

"Yes. Impa is your eleven-times great grandmother."

Zelda smiled softly.

"So I guess she did get to meet her child again, after all."

"Yes." The Goddess smiled "I guess she did."

* * *

><p><em>I'm crying. Are you? (T^T)<em>

_And there is no Names Poll, because it's finished! We have our names!_

_But I'm going to be mean and not tell you guys and gals what they are until the final chapter! Mwahaha!_

_Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! Zelda_UC_Updates!_

_(My profile picture on there is me cosplaying Zelda as well!)_

_Follow me!_

_Mehehe d=(^.^)=b_


	27. Week 26

_Hey everyone! It's time for a new chapter!_

_It's been ages since I last updated, and I'm sorry for that *sob*_

_But here we have it! Week 26, for your enjoyment!_

_There is also a little surprise, but it's not too big XD_

_Thank you for all your support, and I hope you continue to support me in the future!_

_And I forgot to mention it, but on my page is a poll for whether or not you want a sequel! So please go and vote on that :D I will probably do one anyway, but it would be nice to see what you all think about it! I'm also thinking about doing a spin-off about Horii and Pippit, but that will probably need some planning XD  
><em>

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 26<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda walked around, looking for the Goddess. It had been two weeks now, and she was ready to see the next vision.

"Hylia?" Zelda called out. Where was she? "Hylia?"

"Yes child?" The Goddess suddenly said, coming out of nowhere.

"It's been two weeks." Zelda announced "I wish to see the next vision. The quicker the better."

"As you wish, Zelda." The Goddess said. Zelda closed her eyes. The two of them had gotten friendlier after the last vision.

When Zelda opened her eyes, they were in Skyloft. She looked around, taking in the familiar sights. It wasn't for a few seconds that she realized something was off.

"This is Skyloft, but it doesn't feel like it." She said, looking around.

"No. It's Skyloft many years ago. Twenty-one years ago, to be exact."

"Who am I seeing today?" Zelda asked. Was it going to be her?

"This time it is about the Hero's past."

"About Link?" Zelda replied, slightly confused.

"Yes. He is a big part of your life, is he not?" The Goddess looked at her.

"He is." Zelda replied, smiling to herself. She wondered if she would get to see him as a baby. That would be cute.

"Anyway." The Goddess interrupted "Let's get started."

Zelda nodded, and the Goddess led her towards Skyloft Academy. It was still quite new in this time, only about four years old. Zelda walked to the classroom, and looked in.

Sat at the desks were many students, some of which she recognized as some of the older people around Skyloft. The people here were around about 15, and some of them were parents in her time.

Zelda let her eyes study the people more closely, and she gasped.

"Is that _Link?_" She asked, looking at a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"No." The Goddess replied quickly "But it is his father. They look very much alike, don't they?"

Zelda nodded, and watched as he turned to a small dark girl behind him. She looked up and blushed at whatever he said.

"That's got to be his mother, right?" Zelda guessed. The Goddess nodded.

"Yes. That is his mother and father, back when they were 15 years of age. They did not actually get married for a few years, though."

Time sped past, and Zelda found herself sitting in a kitchen with the dark girl, Link's mother, who was now a young woman of 20. She heard a door close, and Link's father walked in. He gave his wife a big hug.

_"I've been called out to a mission." He said "Some young'uns went out at night and got stuck on some remote island." He shook his head "I'll tell you what, our child is going to be brought up better than they were."_

_Link's mother smiled, and laced her fingers over her pregnant belly "Of course. Be careful. I love you."_

_"I love you too. And I'm always careful." He pinched her nose playfully, and left._

Time sped past again, but this time only by a few days. It was dark, and Link's mother got a knock on the door. She went and opened it. Zelda put her hands over her ears, knowing what was going to happen.

"You shouldn't cover your ears." The Goddess scolded her gently "These things happen sometimes."

Zelda was about to retort, but Link's mother had come back in crying. Zelda couldn't bear to see it, so the Goddess sped time on.

Now about a year later, they were in Link's mother's bedroom. She was holding a small child. Zelda recognized her own mother next to Link's.

_"He's so beautiful." Her mother said, cooing at the baby "I hope my Zelda is a cute as he is."_

_Link's mother smiled sadly "But he looks so much like him." She said._

_"I know, I know." Zelda's mother put her hand on her friend's arm "You need to move on, you know. You're a mother now. You have the baby to look after."_

_"I know that… I just can't stop thinking about him."_

_Zelda's mother looked at the clock and stood up "I need to leave." She said "I'll come back and see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

"Wow, Link was such a cute baby." Zelda thought out loud. The Goddess chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so." She said before speeding on the time.

It was now five years later, which made Link 5 years old. Zelda realized with a sinking feeling that they were in the graveyard.

Link was stood by two gravestones, side by side.

_The graves of his parents._

_"It's okay, Link." An old man said to Link. It was Gaepora, Zelda's father "Your mummy is with your daddy now."_

_"But why can't they be with me?" Link asked. At five years old, he was still too young to grasp the concept of death "I've been a good boy, haven't I?"_

_"Yes, you have." Gaepora said sadly. He was taking the boy into the academy to live with him, his sick wife and their daughter, Zelda._

"Not long after that, my own mother died, didn't she?" Zelda asked the Goddess. The Goddess nodded.

"Yes. She had been ill before Link's mother died, but the death of her best friend was just too much for her." The Goddess paused "But she did love you very, very much."

The Goddess walked over to another grave, and pointed at it. Zelda walked over. It was her mothers.

Time sped forwards, and Zelda as a young girl was stood by the grave, crying.

_"Hey, girl." A voice said "Who are you talking to?"_

_"What do you want?" the young Zelda demanded, but then looked away and added softly: "I'm talking to my Mummy, why?"_

_"Well, she won't answer you, you know." The owner of the voice stepped into view. Link._

_"How do you know?" Zelda stamped her foot in anger._

_"Because it never bought my mother back." He replied, turning to the side._

_"Why?" Zelda asked, confused at the concept of her mother not answering her. Link turned away from her._

_"Because my mother never does."_

_"You're wrong!" Zelda cried suddenly, jumping up and running off. Link wanted to call out to her to wait. He hadn't meant to upset her. He just wanted to play._

Instead, he ran after her. But Zelda was fast, and smaller than him. She fitted into shortcuts that he didn't.

In the end, it took him nearly the rest of the day to find her. When he did, she was curled up behind a bush, sobbing. Link silently walked up next to her and sat down.

_"Come to say more mean things?" She asked. Link shook his head._

_"I'm sorry." He said "I only wanted to talk to you."_

_Zelda stopped sobbing, and looked at him "Really?"_

_"Yeah." Link replied "I got a new ball, and I was wondering if you wanted to play with me."_

_"I'd love to." Zelda smiled at him, wiping her eyes._

"I remember that…" Zelda said, looking at the Goddess "That was just after my mother passed. The first time I had really spoken to Link."

"It was." The Goddess exhaled "I feel that as our time together comes to an end, I am running out of power. It's time to go back now."

Zelda nodded, and the Goddess took them both back.

_Link_

Link wiped his brow and accepted the gift of 5 gratitude crystals from the fortune teller. He had lost his crystal ball, and Link had just journeyed to Eldin Volcano to get it back.

He felt slightly bad venturing off from his main task of rescuing Zelda, but even the hero has to have some down time, right?

He turned to Scrapper and thanked him for his hard work.

"Harump!" Scrapper replied "You made me go all the way down into that boiling hot place and all you have to offer me is words? You really are an idiot, Master Short-Pants!"

"Hey!" Link replied, crossing his arms "Stop calling me that!"

"No!"

"If you don't stop, I'll switch you off!"

"You can't do a thing against me, or I'll stop helping you!"

Link exhaled sharply in defeat, because what Scrapper said was true.

"Well, what do you want in return?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow "To spend time with Fi?"

"Don't talk about Mistress Fi with such friendliness!" Scrapper replied sharply. Link chuckled to himself and wondered if robots could feel jealously "Anyway." Scrapper continued "I was wondering if… maybe we could spend some time together?"

Link's eyes bulged, and he burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"H-hey!" Scrapper snapped "Don't take it the wrong way! I just wanted to ask you about Mistress Fi! That is all!"

"Whatever you say!" Link replied, trying to stifle his laughter "But sure. We can go over to the Lumpy Pumpkin for a bit. I have some more time to kill before I should be getting back to saving the world and my girlfriend."

Scrapper let out a noise that sounded like a short laugh, and Link hopped on his loftwing and showed Scrapper the way to Pumpkin Landing, the home of the Lumpy Pumpkin. When they arrived, Link held the door for Scrapper and they went in.

"Ahh, Link!" the owner greeted them "How's the mission going?"

"It's going good, thanks!" Link replied "I'll have the usual, and do you have any oil for my friend here?"

"Oil?" the owner looked confused, and then laughed "Sure! Coming right up."

Link thanked the owner, and took a seat at a free table. Scrapper followed him.

"So, you want to talk about Fi, right?" Link asked. Scrapper nodded.

"Mistress Fi. I was wondering, what kind of things does she like? Flowers? Chocolates? Not that I can get her chocolates, I'm a robot. But you get the point."

Link thought back to him and Zelda "I would say letters." He said.

"Letters?" Scrapper echoed, and Link nodded.

"You know, the kind of thing that has your deepest feelings in them."

"I see. That would be perfect, except for the fact that I am a robot. I cannot write."

Link laughed "Silly robot!" He said "I'll help you write it."

"You will?" Scrapper perked up.

"Of course" He said just as the drinks arrived "Here, oil. It's on me."

Scrapper took the oil and started to drink.

"Thank you, Link." He said, using his name "I think I owe you one now."

* * *

><p><em>There we go! Did you like it? One of my friends once joked before that her OTP was LinkXScrapper...<em>

_And I suddenly remembered it and wrote it down XD_

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! The next time I update, I will probably be in year 11 (Since I seem to update every half term .), my last year of school! That's so daunting!_

_See you soon!_


	28. Week 28

_Doop be doo! A new chapter!_

_I'm sorry for not updating very often, but you see I am very lazy. Also, I am going into my last year of school o.O Which I should be spending my days weighed down with revising and shtuff like that but I'm a bad girl who doesn't do revision. (Don't tell on me!)_

_Anyway! I would like to thank my AMAZING NEW AWESOME BETA READER Link234521! He has been going back through the chapters with me and beta-reading them all, so if you wish to re-read them without my hideous spelling mistakes, please go ahead!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 28<br>_

_Zelda_

"It's time."

Zelda looked up. The Goddess had given her some knitting yarn and needles and had taught her how to knit, and so she was making many little baby things such as booties, hats and onesies. Hylia's sudden outburst had made her jump, and she had dropped five stitches on the hat she was making.

"It's time?" Zelda replied, slightly frustrated as she tried to pick the stitches back up. "Time for what?"

The Goddess shot her a look. "You know what it's time for."

"Oh, you mean the next vision?" Zelda put the needles down slowly.

"Precisely."

"Well." Zelda put the needles to her left and stood. "I'm ready when you are."

Hylia nodded, and Zelda closed her eyes. She got that –now familiar- feeling of weightlessness as they shifted through space and time. She felt the feeling ended abruptly, Zelda already knew where she was even before she opened her eyes. The smell of sea water and the rush of cool air was enough to tell her that she was back home. Skyloft.

Opening her eyes, she confirmed it. She was stood on the small island with the cave, just past the waterfall with the stepping stones that seemed oh-so-big when she was tiny.

"Zelda." Hylia said softly, turning to her.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something before we go any further." Zelda looked confused, and Hylia took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to… apologize. For the way that I treated your body when I was in possession of it back at the temple. For sealing you up. I need you to understand that it had to happen. You see, we were always going to meet. Somehow or another, you were going to fall down to the surface, and the tales that have already played out would play out, albeit in a different way." She shrugged her shoulders. "You were born to meet me."

Zelda nodded her head. "I understand. About the thing with the mind control, that is. I realize you had to do what you did. And I forgive you." She crossed her arms across her body slightly in a self-comforting manner. "And I'm sorry. For what I said to you just after. I was angry… and I had no right to say the things that I did."

"It's okay." Hylia smiled. "I guess we're even now though, huh?"

"Yup." Zelda smiled. She was about to say something more, when she heard a familiar cry.

_"Groose!" The voice cried. "Leave me alone!"_

_"No! I want you to play with me!"_

Zelda looked over, and blinked. She was seeing her, as a little girl, arguing with a little Groose.

_"Groose!" The younger Zelda cried indignantly, stamping her foot. "I don't want to play! I have to collect these flowers for Link!"_

_Groose reached out and grabbed the flowers from Zelda's hand, violently throwing them to the floor and then stamping on them with his foot. Just the pure act brought tears to Zelda's eyes, but then he opened his mouth._

_"It's not fair!" He cried angrily. "You're always spending time with that idiot! I want to play with you too!"_

_"Then why don't we all play together?" Zelda suggested hotly, putting her hands on her waist._

_"I don't want to play with a stupid idiot!" Groose shot back. "I think you should stop being friends with him, and start being friends with me!"_

_"No!"_

Groose turned a shade of heliotrope. No one said no to him! Without warning, he suddenly struck his fist out, catching Zelda in the cheek, just below her eye. She fell back in surprise, turning her body as she fell so that she landed face-first, splitting her lip on a stray stone.

The young Zelda, of course, burst into tears on the spot. Groose looked at her, frozen. Before he could do anything or say sorry, Zelda got herself up and ran, tears streaming down her face into the cave. She knew that she was not supposed to go in there, but she was blinded by shock and paid no heed to the warnings.

Zelda took one look at Hylia, and raced after the girl, the younger her. She knew what would happen, the young Zelda would ran far into cave, get lost and then fall over. She would lie there for a while, and then…

_"Zelda!"_ A little voice called. Zelda smiled when she turned and saw a little Link running towards the running water. He looked a little nervous, and then carefully picked his way across the stepping stones. Zelda took a sharp breath at one point when she thought he had overbalanced, but the little Link was fine and got his balance back quickly.

Zelda watched as the boy ran forwards as fast as he could. She then grimaced as he ran straight into Groose –now out of his state of surprise-, and fell back on his bum.

The little Link took one long look at Groose before jumping up and racing off. Much to Zelda's surprise, Groose turned around and yelled something to him.

_"She's gone in the cave." He said. "She's hurt- Tell her I'm sorry."_

Zelda couldn't help but stare at the young boy. Had he really said this? He was sorry? He had never said anything about it afterwards to her- but then again neither had Link.

"He was really sorry about what he did." Hylia said, turning to her. "He prayed by his bedside to me every single night asking me to let you forgive him."

"I did forgive him." Zelda replied quickly. "We were just kids; I didn't know how to hold a grudge against him."

"His prayers must've come true then." Hylia said, smiling.

"Yes." Zelda nodded. "They must've."

The scene shifted, and Zelda found her and the Goddess stood in one of her classes. Looking around, she decided that she must've been about 14 here. The class was Languages.

Zelda could remember this class well- It wasn't what they were learning, or who was teacher. Rather, it was the fact that Link lay asleep next to him.

The night before, the two had snuck out to watch the stars. They had been out until midnight, but luckily no-one had noticed them sneaking back in. Not even the boy in the year above, Pipit, who was always patrolling the halls, pretending to be a fully-fledged knight.

Zelda laughed softly to herself whilst her younger self checked out the boy sleeping next to her. He still had those boyish looks that made him look like a kid, but she could see little blonde wisps of hair starting to form on his chin, marking the fact that he was turning into a man.

_"And so, can anyone tell me the answer to this?" The teacher said, looking around the class. "Maybe you can, Mr. Audacia?"_

_The teenage Zelda kicked Link's chair, and he shot up._

_"20, Miss." He said quickly. A ripple of laughed moved through the class, and Link looked down confused at Zelda, who was stifling her own laughter._

_"Well done, Mr. Audacia." The teacher replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But this is Languages, not Mathematics. I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in future. I'll want to see you after the class has ended."_

_"Sorry, Miss." Link replied, sitting down. He turned to Zelda and grinned. She just flashed him a smile._

After the bell had run indicating the end of the class, Zelda and Hylia went and stood outside. Zelda watched her teen-self waiting for Link nervously. Groose passed by, but apart from glancing at her paid no attention. After a little while, Link came out of the class room. He rolled his eyes, and grinned at Zelda.

_"I guess that'll teach me to fall asleep in class, huh?" He said, walking over and putting his arm around her._

_"I guess she wasn't too hard on you then." Zelda replied, and then smiled when Link shook his head._

_"Nope! Only got two days' worth of detention." He held up his fingers in a peace sign. Zelda rolled her eyes._

_"You know, you shouldn't be happy about things like that." She said, crossing her arms and pouting. "It means we can't spend time together until Wednesday!"_

_"Ah ah ah, and guess who's fault that was?" Link tutted, putting his finger to Zelda's lips. "I seem to remember you were the one who kept me up all night last night." He winked at her, making Zelda scold him._

_"Don't say it like that!" She said, groaning. "People will get the wrong idea about us!"_

Link just winked at her, making Zelda exhale in annoyance and roll her eyes.

By now, the scene was getting fuzzy.

"Zelda, my powers are running low." Hylia said, shaking her head slowly. "It's time to go back now."

Zelda looked up at Hylia sadly. She would love to stay and re-live some of her best childhood memories. But all in all, Hylia was right. It was time to go.

_Horii_

It was a wild evening at the Lumpy Pumpkin, and anyone who was anyone was there, drinking, dancing, and basically partying it up big time. There was nothing to celebrate really; after all, the Headmaster's daughter was still missing, as was the winner of the Loftwing race and honorary Sky-knight. Karane was still living on her own after having her and Groose's child, and Groose was still nowhere to be found. Even Horii and Pippit had hit a rough patch in their relationship, and were currently not speaking. Not much was right with the world, but there would never be a reason not to party.

The music was loud, and could be heard all the way over on the main island. Horii's heart was pounding as she set off on her Loftwing for the island. She was all dressed up, in a silky dress that complimented her eye colour nicely. She was also wearing make-up, something she almost never wore, and her hair was up in a messy bun to stop it from getting in the way as she danced.

She reached the island where the Lumpy Pumpkin stood in no time, and had to fix her bun when she landed. Even though she had intended for it to look messy, this sort of windswept messy was a bit too much. Once she had pinned it all back into place, she took a deep breath hand headed to the door. Touching her engagement ring once for good luck, she threw open the doors and let herself be consumed by the crowds.

The music was so loud, it hurt Horii's ears. She was blinded by the lights flashing all around, in many different colours of the rainbow. She thought her heart would explode with the sudden adrenaline rush that fuelled her.

And just like that, she started to dance.

Horii moved around with the beat of the music, losing all her control over her body. Her legs and arms moved perfectly in sync, she flung her head back and laughed loudly, the sound carried away by the noises of a night club in full swing.

Suddenly, someone was behind her, with their hands on her hips. Still enthralled with her dancing, she turned around and began to dance with the stranger; this time instead of just her own arms moving in sync the two of the moved like they had spent years perfecting this routine. Instead of two, they moved as one.

All she knew about this stranger was that he was male. She hadn't looked up to see who he was, but there was something about him that made her feel like she had known him forever. She felt a little bit bad going against Pipit whilst she was still technically engaged to him, but after their argument the other night she was out to spite him. She danced with the stranger for a long time, before excusing herself for a drink as her throat was dry.

She made her way to the bar, and ordered herself a drink. She had reserved a room here in the inn, but even so she decided to get something non-alcoholic. The bartender quickly got her drink, and she paid.

She sat up on one of the bar stools, and sipped her drink. Much to her surprise, someone came over to join her. She looked up to see who it was, and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Pipit.

"What do you want?" She asked, putting her drink down and looking at him.

"Nice to see you too." He replied, frowning. "I would've bought you a drink if you'd asked."

"What a random thing to say, considering I haven't seen you since you stormed out of my dorm." Horii shot back, and Pipit winced.

"Let's not fight. And we have seen each other."

"When?"

"Earlier tonight!" Pipit said, and when Horii looked at him blankly he put his hand over his face. "Don't tell me you didn't know it was me!"

"Didn't know it was you when?"

"When we were dancing!" He replied, exasperated. "I thought you had forgiven me!"

"That was you?" Horii put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "I thought he was familiar!"

Pipit looked down at Horii's finger, where she was still wearing his ring. He smiled despite himself.

"You're still wearing that ring, huh?" He said. Horii followed his gaze, and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I guess I am."

"So does that mean there is a chance for me to redeem myself?" He looked up at her hopefully. Horii smiled softly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so." She said.

* * *

><p><em>Poop poop! We have only a few chapters to go now! I'll try to hang in there for you all.<em>

_Review please? :3_


	29. Week 30

_Hello there everyone!_

_It's time for another chapter! I had nothing to do today so I spent my afternoon writing…_

_I also don't know what to write in here… Umm… I got some blue contacts for my Zelda cosplay? I'll be cosplaying as Zelda at the Brighton Japan festival (Maybe)?_

_This fanfic is almost over?_

_I don't know! Link, take over!_

_Link234521 A/N: OI! ARE YOU TALKING 'BOUT ME?! I AIN'T RUNNING THIS SHOW, YOU ARE! *Acts like Mido*_

_MAAAAAH_

_(Note: Actually, I do have something to say. Please stop asking for me to 'change my lemon scene' or 'add more lemons in'. I do not plan to. I didn't want to put it in the first place, but I had to otherwise the story wouldn't of worked. So please stop messaging me telling me it was terrible and I should change it. If I continue to get upsetting messages, I will have to call off the story and sequels I might have already started to write. Thank you for your understanding.)_

* * *

><p><em>Week 30<em>

_Zelda_

Zelda looked at the two crystals in her hands which represented the souls of her twins. The Goddess had refused to give them to her at first, but since her time here was almost up Zelda had been allowed to hold them.

It was a weird feeling; the crystals looked like ordinary crystal, but they glowed from inside with a strange power that Zelda could only explain as warming. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard, she could hear their heartbeats, light and fluttery like little birds. It was mesmerizing to watch them.

"Zelda." Hylia broke Zelda out of her own little world. "I need to speak with you."

Zelda looked up at her slightly annoyed at being disturbed suddenly. "Yes?" She asked, closing her hands over the crystals.

"As you know, your time here is almost up. I have kept you long enough, and the hero has almost fulfilled the task I set him."

Zelda's heart soared. Link was okay, and they would be reunited soon. She placed a hand on her stomach. And she would finally have her babies back again.

"Anyway." Hylia continued, "Do you remember that riddle I put in your mind?"

Zelda nodded. How could she forget it?

_"Would you horde their riches, finish a quest and not rescue the princess?_

_What would betray their allies, sing a ballad and not reveal a secret?_

_When does an axe not fight for survival?"_ She said, without a hitch. She remembered the words as if they had been etched into her mind.

"Yes, that's right." Hylia nodded. "But do you understand what they mean?"

Zelda shook her head. She had thought about the words for ages, but she could make no real sense out of them. She knew that there were references to herself and Link, but apart from that she had nothing.

"We'll start with the first line, then. _Would you horde their riches, finish a quest and not rescue the princess_?" Hylia took a seat next to Zelda, who was sat on the edge of one of the fountains that lined this great hall where Zelda had been living for the past weeks.

"This line is referring to the hero, Link." Hylia explained. "When he learned of your pregnancy, he was shocked. He was so upset because he thought that he had ruined your future that he ran away from the task of finding you."

"He ran away?" Zelda echoed, feeling a stabbing pain in her heart. At one point, Link had given up on her. That hurt.

"He did. During that time, he resorted to collecting rupees, since there was nothing else to do."

"Rupees? But no-one lives down here." Zelda looked confused, and Hylia laughed.

"There are loads of rupees just left lying around from when my people roamed this earth." She said. "But sometimes they fall from the sky because some idiot had tripped over and thrown them over the side."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh about this. Once Groose had come into possession of a silver rupee, and whilst he was showing off he had tripped over a rock and the silver rupee had flown out of his hands, and down over the edge of Skyloft. The jokes hadn't stopped for at least a month.

"Continuing, the second and third bits of that first line refer to the events at the Temple of Time. Link managed to get though the temple, which was finishing his quest." Hylia moved her arms to illustrate her point.

"And then he couldn't rescue the princess, which would be me, because you'd taken over my body." Zelda added. Hylia pulled a face but nodded.

"That is correct. So the first line now makes sense to you?"

Zelda nodded. "And the second line?" She asked. "It sounds like it should be about me."

"It refers to you." Hylia said, confirming Zelda's assumption. "You were the one that sung my ballad, the Ballad of the Goddess."

"Even though I had troubles learning the words."

"Yes." Hylia grinned. "And then the secret is your pregnancy. As I understand, only few other people on Skyloft know of your pregnancy?"

Zelda nodded, and suddenly felt worried. What would happen if –when- they got home? Would her father reject her? She swallowed these thoughts quickly- there were bigger things to worry about at this moment in time.

"But the betray." Zelda said. "Who did I betray?"

"The Hero." Hylia replied. "At my temple, you admitted to using him, which was like betraying him."

"Well, you betrayed him." Zelda shot back.

"Will you ever let that go?" Hylia replied, exasperated. "I had to do what I did."

"I know." Zelda let out a soft laugh. "It's just fun to tease you about it."

Hylia shook her head. "Anyway, the last line. This hasn't happened yet."

"Oh?" Zelda asked.

"_When does an axe not fight for survival_?" Hylia repeated the line. "There will be a great battle." She said. "An axe is a weapon. It has a sharp blade, much like the Master Sword that Link is now in possession of."

"Are you telling me that Link will be thrown into a battle without the sword?" Zelda asked, slightly alarmed. Hylia shook her head.

"No. I can't explain it in much detail, but at some point in the future Link will be unable to use the Master Sword anymore. No longer will it help him to fight for survival. This could possibly mean that once the war is over he can no longer hold the sword, or it could mean that during the battle the sword will stop working for him."

"Please, can't you tell me more?" Zelda pleaded. "If Link can't fight back and dies, I don't know what I'll do!"

Hylia shook her head. "I really can't tell you anymore. I would if I could, but I know as much as you do on it."

Zelda sighed deeply. "I'll just have to make sure he knows about it then." She said.

"That would be the best thing to do." Hylia nodded.

There was a long silence after that. Zelda played with the crystals in her hands, and Hylia started at the water that flowed over the fountain, catching the light and sparkling like jewels.

"Listen." Hylia said suddenly. She took a breath. "I think it's time."

"Time?" Zelda echoed. "Time for what?"

"For me to send you back. back to your own time. Link has finished his quest now, and is on his way to awaken you."

Zelda stood up, her face breaking into the biggest smile she could muster. "Really?" She asked, her voice like a little girl's on Christmas morning. "You'll send me back now? Back to my Link?"

"I will." Hylia sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, her good mood flew away as her stomach sank. "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"It's nothing, really." Hylia turned away from her.

"Tell me." Zelda said. "It's something bad, isn't it? I think I should know if it involved me and is bad."

"It's just…" Hylia exhaled sharply and looked up. "I had such a great time being with you. With someone else, other than myself. I'm going to be so lonely now on my own."

Zelda felt flattered at being told her company was much appreciated, but sad at the same time. She would probably never see Hylia again.

"I'm sorry." Zelda said. "I would love to stay here with you. But you said it yourself, everyone is born with a purpose. And my purpose is to go back and be with Link."

"I know." Hylia flashed her a sad smile, and got up. "I will miss you, but one day I'll get over it. And anyway, I'll be able to look over you, so if I get too lonely, I'll just find out where you are and make sure you're happy."

Zelda smiled, and without warning threw her arms around Hylia. They had started out on bad terms, but the weeks she had spent with the other woman had really opened her eyes to how nice she could be.

"I'm really going to miss you, Hylia." Zelda said. She drew back, and Hylia smiled at her.

"Please give me the crystals." She said. "I'll implant your babies back in."

Zelda nodded, and handed them over. Hylia closed her eyes and muttered a few words, and the crystals turned into pure light in her palm. She placed her palm against Zelda's stomach, and the light travelled painlessly though her skin, and into her womb.

"There." Hylia said when she opened her eyes. "When you awake in the temple, you'll have your babies back. They've grown faster than I expected, so you'll be about 38 weeks pregnant.

A flash of fear shot though Zelda.

"38 weeks?" She said nervously. "But they're twins, that means they're due any second!"

"I know." Hylia replied. "But there is nothing I can do."

Zelda closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Thank you for everything." She said softly, and Hylia smiled.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being my friend for these few weeks."

Zelda opened her eyes to say something else to The Goddess. She gasped.

The Goddess was no longer there. Neither was the hall.

Her vision was covered with an amber-coloured glass.

But though the glass, she could see Link.

Link.

She was back.

_Horii_

It never rained in Skyloft. Never ever. The sun was always shining, which made it a great place to be all year round.

It never rained in Skyloft. Which was why there was such a commotion when clouds rolled over their bright blue sky and rain started to pour down.

"This is silly!" Keitorin moaned, rolling around on Horii's bed. "We're supposed to be above the clouds! So why is it raining?"

"I don't know." Horii replied, shaking her head. "And stop rolling on my bed! You're making it untidy."

Keitorin let out a noise that sounded like a growl but sat up anyway. Her hair was messy, and she started to comb it with her fingers.

School had been cancelled due to the strangeness of the storm. All the teachers were out trying to figure out what was going on, and so there was no-one to teach. Horii had planned to go and see Pipit today, but Keitorin had come to her door and demanded they played Skyopoly.

Skyopoly was a strange game, Horii though. You had to go around the board buying businesses with fake plastic rupees, and you could build houses and hotels on the spaces if you owned them. You could buy places like the school, the potion shop and the gear shop. The aim of the game was to not go bankrupt.

The first game Horii was still getting used to it, so Keitorin trashed her good and proper. The next game, Horii did better, but Keitorin still won. Horii had demanded that they had a rematch, but Keitorin had gotten half way through before she had gotten bored and picked up her counter, a blue loftwing. She had started to fly it around the room making bird noises loudly, and the girl in the room over had angrily banged on the wall and told her to shut up.

"There's nothing to do!" Keitorin complained. "I'm going back to my room."

"Oh." Horii replied. "Okay then." She helped her friend to pack up Skyopoly, and the waved her off. She breathed out, and decided that now would be a good time to go and see Pipit.

Luckily, he had been sleeping in his room at the Academy and not at his house because he had been taking an extra advanced course over the past week. This was good because Horii didn't really fancy walking in the rain much. She left her room, and walked down the hallway and then down the stairs to where the boy's dorms are. She quickly located Pipit's room, and knocked on the door.

No answer. She stood there for a while, and then knocked again. Still, no answer. After a while of knocking, the person next door came out and informed Horii that Pipit had gone out on a mission the night before. Horii was worried now. He wasn't back, which meant that he must've gotten into trouble. And then there was the freak storm.

Horii thanked the boy, and raced back to her room. Without thinking, she threw on a pair of trousers she kept for when she went out riding, and tied her hair back in a bun. She pulled on a thick jumper over her shirt, and tied a belt at her waist. She attached a few potions that she kept around to it, and pulled on her riding gloves. She shoved her feet into her boots, and ran out of her room, and down the hall. She was careful to let no teachers see her slip out.

Outside, she was bombarded by wind. It was so strong, it threatened to knock her over. The rain was harsh and lashed at her exposed face, making her shiver despite wearing a jumper. She pushed her coldness aside, and rushed to the edge, quickly calling her loftwing as she fell.

She had no idea where Pipit might be; all she knew was that he was defiantly out here, and she was going to find him.

Battling with the wind and rain, She fought to see and stay on her loftwing. She was looking left and right frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of wither Pipit or his loftwing…

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of yellow. Pipit's uniform was yellow! Wasting no time, she quickly flew down towards the island. Her loftwing landed heavily, happy to be out of the sky. Horii jumped off his back, and stoked his beak softly.

"Thank you." She said to him, before turning to look for where the flash of yellow had come from. There was a small cave to her left, and Horii decided that Pipit was probably shielding himself from the elements in there.

As soon as she entered the cave, she saw him. He was leaning up against the side of the cave, his hand slung across his stomach. There was a gash above his right eyebrow which had been bleeding, covering that side of his face with blood.

"Pipit?" Horii asked, and he turned to look at her. Despite his condition, he smiled.

"Dear Goddess, I must be dying. She's sent my adorable fiancée to see me one last time." He said, and leaned back up against the wall. Horii huffed, and rushed over to Pipit.

"Shut up, you idiot." She grumbled. "You're not dying." She opened one of the potion bottles, and put it up to his mouth for him to drink "Here, drink this."

Pipit drunk it, and then coughed.

"What the hell is in that thing?" He muttered, and Horii rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know." She said, pulling a face "Is it working though?"

Pipit put his arm out, and flexed his fingers "Well, I can feel my arm now. I must've broken it when I fell."

"You fell?" Horii asked, alarmed. "How?"

"My loftwing was hit by one of those sharp currents." He explained. "I was lying out there and then it started to rain." He paused. "Which is so weird. Maybe something's going on somewhere that we don't know about? Something sinister?"

"Shut up." Horii said, and sat down beside him. She curled up against his body. "You had me really worried, you know that right?"

Pipit sighed "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't want to worry you by telling you I'd be going out. But I guess that plan backfired, huh?"

"It did." She nodded. "You better tell me next time."

"I will." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I guess this means we're okay now?"

Horii punched him lightly in the side. "Whatever. I guess so."

Pipit turned his head and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Good." He mumbled into her hair. "I was starting to go crazy without you."


	30. Week 38 (Part one)

_WOW GUYS! WE MADE IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER!_

_Just kidding XD I'm going to need to split this chapter into half, because I got bored with reading it half way and I'm sure you all will too XD So yeah! This means we only have THREE CHAPTERS LEFT after this one is up! And who's looking forward to the grand reveal of the twin's real names? I know I am!_

_And I'm not uploading it until we get to 90,000 hits, so as soon as I have seen that it's over, this will go viral! Yay! And then after that each chapter will come out after 1000 views… so if you want the last chapters quickly, you better send to all your friends! Get them views up, people!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 38<em>

"In light of these factors, the seal Zelda maintained through her age long sleep is no longer necessary. My projections indicate she will wake momentarily."

At the sound of Fi saying these words, relief, happiness and excitement filled Link quickly. It made his heart feel like it was going to explode out of his chest. He couldn't control himself, and let out a cry of happiness.

"I advise you to make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible." Fi continued, and Link wasted no time in nodding his understanding. Fi retreated back inside the Master sword, and Link leapt off the edge of the Goddess Statue, ready to see his beloved. He let the sailcloth Zelda had stitched for him all those months ago carry him safely to the ground, and headed into the temple.

He flung open the doors, and walked in, panting in excitement. He looked towards the old woman, who was stood with Groose. She nodded, and that was all he needed to know. His smile grew wider, and he stepped further in to the temple. Groose nodded towards him in greeting, and then both he and the old woman turned towards the doors at the back of the temple.

Behind the door, a bright light was pulsing. It got brighter and brighter with each pulse until there was one final pulse; the light shining so brightly Link had to throw his arm up to shield his eyes. As the light faded, there was a loud rumbling which shook the temple slightly. Link looked up, and saw that the doors were opening.

"Go." The old woman said, motioning to the door. "Zelda's waiting for you."

Link thanked her quickly, and all but sprinted towards the door. This was it; this was what he had been fighting for. Finally, it was over. He would be able to talk Zelda home, and she would have her twins and then they could live happily ever after.

_'Our twins.'_ He corrected himself quickly. He smiled at the thought.

As he got closer to the crystal Zelda was sleeping inside, he realized it was still pulsing, just much quicker and less brightly. All of a sudden, cracks started appearing over the surface of the crystal, each one making Link's heart soar higher and higher. There was one last bright flash of light, and the crystal exploded outwards.

Zelda floated down safely from inside the crystal. She had closed her eyes to shield them from the bright light, but now it was gone she could open them again. A hand went to her now swollen stomach and she looked up at Link, smiling. He returned this smile, letting his eyes move from her huge stomach to her face.

Zelda started to move slowly down the steps towards link, but as a result of not moving this body for over a thousand years, she was weak and her balance was not very good. As soon as she stopped moving, the floor started to spin and she fell forwards.

Link noticed this quickly, and let out a concerned cry. Like lighting, he ran over to Zelda and caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. He kept her safely in his arms as he let her sink to the floor, and held her as close as he could without crushing her stomach. It occurred to him that he had caught her from falling before, all those months ago before any of this –Zelda's pregnancy, becoming the hero- ever happened. Apart from Zelda being much heavier now, nothing had changed between them. After everything they had both been through up to this point, nothing had changed.

"It's okay, Zel." Link said soothingly. "I'm here. I'm here."

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist, and hugged him back. She breathed in his scent, teenage boy mixed with pain, suffering and courage. Tilting her head back ever so slightly, she caught his eyes and smiled softly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She murmured, making Link smile. He reached a hand up behind her head, and pulled to towards him so that he could kiss her. Zelda gladly obliged, and let her soft lips collide with his rough, weather-beaten own.

They stayed like that for a good couple minutes, until Zelda drew back. There was a strange feeling in her stomach, like the babies were moving around. It didn't feel the same as she remembered, but she put it off to be the fact that she hadn't felt them move for almost the whole amount of the second half of her pregnancy, and since they had grown really big they had less room.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, sensing Zelda's discomfort. Zelda looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, and then smiled. "We should get going. I haven't seen my father in so long."

"Of course." Link replied, still a little skeptical. He let go of Zelda and stood up, before reaching down to help her up. She was struggling on her own thanks to her large baby bump. It looked grossly out of proportion on her small body, and Link couldn't help but feel shameful about putting her in this situation.

"Thank you." Zelda said when she was on her feet.

"It's okay." Link replied, and kissed her once more. "I'm going to have to get used to the fact that now I can kiss you whenever I like."

Zelda smiled, and took his hand. "Come on," She said. "Let's get going, you great big softie."

Link grinned back, and led her out into the main chamber of the temple. Groose and the old woman were waiting there for them. Zelda looked at the old woman and smiled, silently thanking her for her help when she had started out in this world. She looked to Groose, who was waving his arms around in excitement. He ran up to the couple, and just looked at them.

"Hey Groose!" Zelda smiled at him. Groose raised his arms up as if he couldn't believe Zelda was actually stood in front of him. His eyes sunk to her belly, and he paused.

"You're… pregnant?" He said, confused, Zelda looked nervously to Link, and then back at Groose. Zelda nodded.

"Yeah." Zelda replied, and took Link's arm. "Blame him!" She giggled nervously.

She didn't need to worry about Groose's reaction being bad though, because he put his arm up to his eyes and sobbed into it.

"My little Zelda!" He said dramatically. Zelda twigged onto the fact he wasn't really crying, and Link realized it soon after. "My little Zelda, she's a woman!"

Zelda looked at Link, and they both burst out laughing. Groose clapped his hands onto Link's shoulders, and shook him back and forth, making Link reach up and put his hands on Groose's wrists to steady himself.

"Well done, my boy!" Groose said. "Well done!"

Link blushed as crimson as his Loftwing, and Zelda laughed.

"Groose!" The old woman said in a scolding tone, making everyone jump. They had almost forgotten she was there. Groose let go of Link, and quickly walked up to her, grabbing her into a hug.

"I'm just so happy, Granny!" Groose admitted, and kissed the old woman on each cheek.

"Get off me, you great big lump." Granny laughed, and Groose let go of her and turned back to the couple. Zelda looked at Link, and smiled.

"I guess this means we can go ho-"

Zelda was cut off sharply as a flash of light cut down between her and Link, throwing them both to the side. Zelda cried out loudly as she struck her stomach to the floor, and passed out as the white hot pain shot up her body.

"Zelda!" Link cried, attempting to get up. He had landed on his arm, and it felt broken.

There was a shrill burst of laughter, and Link fell still as cold dread swept up his body. He knew that laughter anywhere. It was the laughter of his worst nightmares.

He didn't need to see Ghirahim to know it was him. As soon as he walked out from behind the pillar he had been hiding behind, Link felt a strong urge to destroy him.

"This is all very touching." Ghirahim smirked. "Really. But I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short."

Link watched as Ghirahim vanished into thin air, sparkling diamonds the only indicator he'd ever been there. Link knew from previous encounters to keep his eyes open, and watch for where he would pop up.

Much to Link's fears, Ghirahim reappeared a second later beside Zelda's still body. She hadn't moved since she hit the ground.

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your 'friend'." Ghirahim laughed again as he took in the pregnant body in front of him. "The little goddess is mine now!"

Link struggled to his knees, ignoring the burning in his arm. He quickly located a red potion in his belt, and downed it, ignoring the horrible taste. At least he could move his arm now.

Ghirahim let out a noise of exertion, and struck his arm out. He lifted it, and to Link's horror Zelda started to levitate up into the air, her arms and legs hanging limply like a doll. Link gritted his teeth. If he ran at Ghirahim now, he could easily drop Zelda and that would do her no good.

"You see." Ghirahim snickered. "My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!"

Ghirahim walked over to Zelda, and grabbed her. He slung her roughly over his shoulder, not caring for the fact he was bashing her belly.

"You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it had delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels." Ghirahim furrowed his brows, but kept that smirk that always seemed to be plastered on his face.

Link looked back to Zelda, and saw that her eyes were slightly open now.

"Link…" She said, her voice small and full of pain. "Hurts… it hurts…"

Link could stand it no longer, and cried out loudly in anger. He threw himself up, and drew his sword. For once, Ghirahim frowned at him.

"You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." He teleported again, which made Link's heart sink. He looked around, frantically. Where were they?

Groose could not believe what was going on in front of his eyes. This flouncy guy who obviously spent more time on his hair than he did had shown up, and was trying to take Zelda. He tried to get up and go towards Link, but the man was suddenly in front of him. Groose fell back, letting out a sound of surprise.

Link tried to move forwards, but tripped. The red potion obviously wasn't doing much.

Trembling slightly, Groose looked at the frightened look on Granny's face and stood up, holding his arms out as if to shield the old woman.

Ghirahim growled at him. "Stand down." He said. "You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise."

Groose raised his arms higher, and made no motion to move away. Ghirahim's frown deepened and he swung his leg round, kicking both Groose and the old woman off of the steps up to the gate.

With his path now clear, Ghirahim stood in front of the gate. He reached out and opened it, the surface falling away and revealing the cogs of time within. He let out a low, throaty laugh. He turned back to Link.

"You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here." He looked at Link with a look of triumph. "But the past… oh, the past… So full of possibilities! I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" He let out a laugh. "And the two souls that reside inside of her, too!"

Ghirahim gave Link no time to reply, and slipped away though the gate, taking Zelda and the twins with him.

Link hung his head. How could he let this happen? It was his entire fault. If only he'd gotten to her sooner…

"Link!" Groose pulled Link out of his self-loathing. Link looked over to where Groose was sat on the floor, the old woman next to him. "Go! Go and save her! I know you can do it!"

Link frowned. "But what about you?"

"We'll be fine." Groose grinned. "We'll follow after you."

Link nodded, and rushed through the gate after them.

Almost as soon as he was in the old temple, he noticed the woman Zelda had been with. Impa, he seemed to remember she was called. She was crumpled on the floor, and had obviously tried to stop Ghirahim. Link stopped to see if she was okay, but she told him to just go to Zelda.

He rushed outside, and to the edge. He was preparing to jump off, when large yellow spikes flew down from the sky and arranged themselves continually going around the edges of the earth. As Link looked at them, they formed panels between each other. Link moaned. A barrier. Great.

He made his way to the edge and looked down. He could see Ghirahim and Zelda right at the bottom. Zelda was laid out on the ground, and Ghirahim was performing some magical ritual on her. A sinking feeling settled into Link's stomach as he realized this was the ritual to transfer her soul into that of Demise. He had to get down there- and quick.

Ghirahim stopped dancing around, and reached an arm out over Zelda. Sensing Link's presence, he looked up, and smirked at him. He raised both his hands now, and made another noise of exertion. A moment passed, and then bright golden light surround Zelda and shot outwards.

Link knew this must be the aura of her spirit. He looked down to Zelda's face, and saw it was contorted with pain. He couldn't hear it, but she was gasping out.

Ghirahim's spell reached its next level, and Zelda began to levitate again. The golden light still surrounded her, and Link decided it would be breathtakingly beautiful if it wasn't in these circumstances.

"Hear me, my hordes!" Ghirahim suddenly shouted, diverting Link's attention for a second. "The spell is nearly complete! The demon king returns! Until them, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual!"

Link felt slightly undignified at being referred to as a whelp, but that feeling soon vanished as his 'hordes' appeared behind him. Link sighed- he had kind of been hoping that he wouldn't have to fight anything else.

"I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade!" Ghirahim continued. "You will buy me the time I need! Do not fear him… fear my wrath if you fail me!"

The creatures started to run up the pathway, making the ground shake. Link was frozen in place; there were so many of them! How was he supposed to beat them all?

The sky started to get dark, like a storm was brewing. Finally, the monsters reached Link. He reached up behind him, feeling for the cool metal handle of his blade. Once he located it, he pulled it out, releasing it from the scabbard.

"Let's do this." He said, more to himself than the monsters.

The first lot –around six or seven of them- surrounded him. They had large knives, and kept swinging them at him. A quick charge-up helped him to deliver a spinning shot, and he quickly dispatched them all. Wasting no time, Link started to run down the path. He was met by a stray monster, but it was no match for him.

A little bit further, the next lot reached him. They were a lot like the first, and he dealt with them the exact same way- a spinning shot. He felt slightly tired after this, and made sure to pick up one of the green fruits growing around the ledge. One bite made him feel as energetic as always.

Ghirahim obviously wasn't expecting Link to pass so quickly, and growled. He reached up, clicking his fingers. A barrier appeared in front of Link, stopping him in his tracks. Where was he supposed to go now?

A group of the monsters appeared around him, and Link attempted a spin attack. However, these monsters were stronger than the other ones, and had been trained to block his attacks. That one shot had only taken out a mere three of the seven monsters. He took to quickly striking each one individually, and soon they were all headed up to the little place in the sky. Or in the ground. Whichever.

Upon their defeat, the barrier barring his way disintegrated into thin air. Link silently cheered, and sped forwards. He had only gone a few meters when he was met by another monster- this time, one with a bomb.

Swearing to himself, he rushed past it, hoping it would take its self out by not throwing the bomb and having it explode in its arms. No such luck, and it threw it at him. It wasn't a very good throw, and killed its self in the blast. Unfortunately, it also threw Link forwards, and he landed painfully on his front.

Link had no time to waste, and only just managed to get himself up and sprint off before the second, third and fourth blasts went off. More of the bomb-carrying monsters.

Link rushed past them, and was met by a few more groups of the monsters. In their own stupidity, they took a good half out themselves with the bombs. Link was able to rid himself of the rest quite easily.

A few more meters forwards, and Ghirahim put up another barrier. This time, three of the large monsters appeared, with wooden swords and shields. Link knew exactly how to get rid of this sort of monster, and managed to waste very little time in manoeuvring behind them and quickly slicing. Again, once they were all down the barrier disappeared.

The next lot of monsters had bows and arrows. Link found this out the hard way, and only just avoided taking an arrow to his knee. It embedded its self into the ground just behind him, and Link cursed the fact that he had no time to pick it up. Those arrows were made of quite good stuff.

The monster archers may be good warriors from far away, but up close they had no protection. Link was quick to take them out, and move on.

He was met further on by a group of all the types he had battled, minus the big reds. It was quite a challenge to take out the knife-wielding ones, the well-trained ones, bombers and archers. But he managed to do it, somehow.

Another barrier appeared, and Link fought the urge to cry out in frustration. A blue monster appeared, and Link groaned. They were even stronger and faster than the well-trained ones.

To add insult to injury, the blue one could also run through the barriers. This meant that it could hide on the other side, and then jump out quickly, ambushing Link. He took a rather nasty cut to his upper arm this way, but luckily it was his shield arm, and so it did not hold him back as much as it would on his sword arm. Contrary to popular belief, Link was actually quite squeamish, and the sight of his bright red blood seeping in and staining his green shirt made him feel quite sick.

None-the-less, Link was still able to get rid of it. It just took some time, and good judgement of where it would appear next through the barrier.

As soon as it was down, the barrier in front disappeared, and Link continued. The next sound he heard made him groan again though- moblin horn.

As long as the monster had his moblin horn, he could call up an endless amount of the monsters to him. Link would have to get the horn away from him. Luckily he had just the object for it, his whip, but he would also have to doge the monsters that followed.

Link decided the best way would be to get rid of the monsters that followed it first, and then attempt to get the horn with the whip. The first time he tried this he wasn't quick enough, and ended up receiving a close call with one of the large knives. It just barely missed him.

The second time however was successful! He swung out the whip, and it curled around the horn. A quick tug and it was out of the monster's hands, and into his own. Link quickly stashed it in his pouch- it could come in handy later.

Link glanced to the side; there was Zelda! He was almost at the bottom! He just needed to get past this one last stretch…

Which was of course when another barrier formed in front of him. The monsters that formed this time made Link shudder. Stalfos.

They were hard to defeat; they wield twin swords, and could block attacks from any direction. The only way to defeat them was to swing in for one attack so they would deflect there, and then quickly switch the other opposite direction so they would not have time to change. Luckily they were slightly slow, so Link had the upper hand. Less than ten minutes later, they were gone and so was the barrier.

Finally, he was on the final stretch. He ran down, and out onto the circle of land where Ghirahim and Zelda were. It was finally time to settle this, once and for all.

But of course, Ghirahim wasn't going to play fair. He scowled, and clicked his fingers, forming another barrier up around him and Zelda. Another click made a good twenty or so monsters appeared, and they all threw themselves at Link at once- he only just had enough time to charge a spinning shot. Luckily they were only the slow, stupid kind and so were easy to dispatch.

Finally, it was just him, Zelda and Ghirahim.

"Let her go." Link said, his voice low and steady. He was done with this now.

"You're far too quick, boy!" Ghirahim scolded Link like a child. This and the noises of pain Zelda was making only served to make his anger spike.

"I said, let her go!" Link repeated. Ghirahim did not reply, and let out a long, loud noise of anger that sounded somewhere between a growl and something else, less human.

Link stepped forwards, and began to raise his sword. Ghirahim frowned.

"I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand!" Ghirahim grabbed his face in his hands, and shook like a mad man. "Why can't you wait quietly like a good boy!" He made more of the guttural noises. "You petulant brat… You've pushed me too far! I've waited my whole life for this! This is MY MOMENT!"

Link made no move to back down, and Ghirahim let out a loud shriek of anger.

"You know what?" He said, bringing his arm round and smashing it into Zelda's back, throwing her up like she weighed nothing. She suddenly stopped, and this motion caused her immense pain, making her cry out.

"Zelda!" Link called out.

"Fine!" Ghirahim yelled. "If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!" Link did not look at Ghirahim; he was still focusing on Zelda. "This time there will be no heroic escape! I was a fool to toy with you before and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again!"

Ghirahim bent over, and Link looked back to him. A strange noise started in the back of Ghirahim's throat, and the orange diamond fire around him turned black. The cloak he had been wearing vanished, and suddenly he threw his arms up, bringing the now black diamond fire up around him.

The ground started to glow and shake slightly, and suddenly it was moving upwards, taking both Link and Ghirahim into the sky. Link looked around, realizing that one wrong move, and he would be nothing more than a bag of broken bones down on the ground.

The black diamond fire diminished, and Link couldn't help but let his eyes go wide.

Ghirahim stepped out, but not as he knew him. He was now covered in black armour, with white lines in diamond patterns running up his arms and legs. His eyes and hair were now a similar shade to the white lines, and a large grey diamond stood out on his chest, much like Fi had.

The new Ghirahim stepped forwards, and grabbed his face again.

Link groaned, realizing he would now have to fight him.

* * *

><p><em>Link234521: Dammit Ghirahim! Your timing is as lousy as ever! At least you're more retarded and make more of a fool of yourself in my series! Oh, and before I forget: REACH AT LEAST 1000 OR ELSE!<em>


	31. Week 38 (part two)

_Well, this chapter should be up today (22/08/13) but I was too lazy to finish writing it last night, so if it's up on that day YAY! If not (Since I have to send it to my totally awesome beta reader Link234521 and he's already rushed off his feet dealing with my shenanigans and stuff XD)_

_Link234521: Damn straight, Meiko. I've been running around the Web and Reality back and forth like a chicken without a freaking damned head!_

_But here we have it, the rest of the last chapter! Or most of it, anyway. :P_

_Like I promised, this chapter is up on (or around) 91,000 views! Thanks everyone for your continued support! My goal was to get 100,000 views in total, and I think we might smash it!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 38 (Part 2)<em>

The new Ghirahim stepped forwards, and grabbed at his face again.

Link groaned, realizing he would now have to fight him.

"If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning." The new Ghirahim moaned a slightly metallic edge to his voice. It was like a blade, slicing through Link's soul. "Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal!"

Like gritted his teeth. He sure as hell did not think he was equal to that monster. In fact, he knew that he was much better. His eyes drifted up to Zelda. He would never do that to another person, be it a Skyloftian or not.

"But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back." Ghirahim continued, oblivious to Link's thoughts. "Again… And again… And again."

Link opened his mouth to say something, but Ghirahim cut him off. He arched his back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the dark sky. "I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time! You stand before a demon…"

Link started back with a cry as Ghirahim's image flickered to that of a blade, embedded in the ground. It looked a lot like a demonic copy of the Master Sword, pitch black with the Triforce upside down. The blade was also longer, so much longer that the blade itself was almost as tall, maybe taller than Link.

Link blinked, and Ghirahim was stood in front of him again. He shook his head, confused as to what he had just seen.

"Or should I say a weapon without mercy!" Ghirahim concluded. Link's eyes went wide. He understood now.

Whereas he had the Master sword and Fi, Ghirahim was the demon Master Sword, and therefore the presence inside. But who owned the sword Ghirahim resided in? Link had a strong feeling that he knew who it would be, but he tried to shove that to the back of his mind.

Ghirahim looked back at his enemy. "For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it- I call it the endless plunge!"

Link swallowed. That did not sound fun at all.

"First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom!" He laughed slightly. "I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

Link had very little time to dwell on these words, as Ghirahim started to advance on him. He walked slowly towards him at first and Link realized that he was stepping back, and that this was what Ghirahim wanted to do. He started to doge to the left, and Ghirahim threw an agitated punch in his direction. It was badly timed and fuelled by rage though, so Link managed to doge it quite easily. Gaining the upper hand, he began to slice at the body of his enemy.

However, all his hits bounced off. "What?!" Link roared sharply, jumping backwards to dodge a violent kick. "What's going on?!"

"You like it?" Ghirahim laughed savagely. "Why, my whole body is made of armour now! You might as well give up and accept your doom, boy!"

Link growled, and started to slice at him again, ignoring the laugh. Ghirahim was too busy laughing that he did not realized Link had driven him to the edge, and with a triumphant cry Link shoved him over, watching him fall.

His triumph was short lived though, as Ghirahim quickly pulled up a new floor to cushion his landing. The suddenness of the spell to raise that floor and the impact must've taken the wind out of him though, because he lay still.

Link quickly recalled something- Sword training 101, lesson 3: Fatal blows. When your enemy is down, you can deliver a fatal blow by gripping the sword in both hands and driving it down into the chest or other weak spot. Link decided to heed this information, and leaped down quickly.

He gripped his sword, jumped up and drove it hard down into the crystal that was embedded into his chest. Ghirahim let out a cry of pain, and Link jumped back.

Was it a fatal shot? No, of course not. To Link's annoyance, Ghirahim dragged himself to his feel, clutching at the crystal. The little game of slice-and-punch continued, but this time it took Link longer to shove Ghirahim to the side, and he also suffered from one of Ghirahim's kicks that had sent him sprawling.

The same thing happened again with the floor, and Link jumped down quickly and delivered another so-called 'fatal' blows. Again, it was not fatal, and Ghirahim got himself up.

This time, Ghirahim used magic to attempt to block Link's attacks. He held up his arms in different positions, stopping Link from just slicing at him at random. Link was forced to think quickly like with the Stalfos. Ghirahim was quick, but Link was quicker and quickly Link had him over the edge, and was performing a fatal blow.

This time, the floor sank down. Link's heart soared, thinking he had finally defeated Ghirahim.

Again, relief was short lived.

Ghirahim pulled himself to his feet once again, clutching at the crystal. This was quite obviously his weak spot.

"Tch." Ghirahim spat, and clicked his fingers, summoning his sword. Link groaned inwardly, and they began fighting hand-to-hand, or rather sword-to-sword.

It was Ghirahim who struck first, swinging up and around at Link's head. Luckily, he was able to duck to doge and jump sideways. Link attempted to lash out, but Ghirahim moved sideways and swung back at him. Unable to avoid this, Link threw up his shield, and was rewarded by the arm that had been sliced earlier complaining in pain. But he was able to throw off Ghirahim's attack, and also land in a few blows himself whilst Ghirahim was regaining his balance. From his reaction, Link gathered that as Ghirahim got weaker, the armour that covered his body got less effective.

Ghirahim jumped back and clicked his fingers, summoning up those little seeker darts he had. Link threw up his shield as they flew at him, grimacing as the shook his arm.

When the darts were all used up, Ghirahim jumped at Link again. Before Ghirahim could strike, Link lashed out, catching Ghirahim right on his Crystal. Ghirahim leaped back with a shout of pain, and summoned up the rotating ball of red demon fire. This flew at Link, and he quickly charge up a skyward strike and threw his own blue angelic fire out, which made the demon fire reroute away from him. It missed Ghirahim as well, but at least it did not hit him.

The resumed slicing at each other, both parties getting in one hit. Link now has a small gash just under his left eye on his cheek, and that stung quite a lot. But he ignored it. Ghirahim was getting weaker, and both of them knew it.

Ghirahim threw another ball of demonic fire, and this time Link was able to reroute it back at him. This gained an immense shout of pain, and Ghirahim transported to the middle of the pattern marked out on the floor.

"YOU WRETCHED BRAT!" Ghirahim screeched, making Link wince. Ghirahim clicked his fingers, and this time a huge sword appeared in his hands. The blade must've been 15 inches wide, and well over 50 in length. Ghirahim visibly struggled under its weight, but managed to lug it at Link anyway.

Link came close to Ghirahim, and attempted to slash at him. Ghirahim threw up the huge sword, and Link started to cut at it. To his surprise, pieces started to fall away. It clicked that this was what he was supposed to do. Ghirahim kept swapping the position of the sword, but Link changed his much more nimbly, managing to cut the blade down. Ghirahim suddenly dropped the sword down, and Link was able to land at least three maybe four blows to the crystal before Ghirahim teleported away. It wasn't much, but it was something.

This only happened once more, and then Ghirahim fell back, clutching at his chest. Link prepared himself for the next stage of attack, but it did not come. To Link's surprise, Ghirahim fell to his knees, panting hard.

"This…" Ghirahim panted. "This is PREPOSTEROUS! Driven to my knees by a simple child of MAN! Laughable! No matter HOW many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think that I can't WIN?" He paused. "Boy… What ARE you?"

Link was slightly taken aback by his words. But then Ghirahim started to laugh like a mad man. Link was confused. Ghirahim was defeated now! He would not be able to revive his master! Why was he laughing? The marks on the ground began to pulse red.

"Ah… But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savour."

"What?" Link called out. Ghirahim let out a loud laugh.

"While we fought, the ritual I started continued!"

"No!" Link yelled, panic filling him. "You're lying!"

"At last! It's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the Goddess and resurrect in his full glory!"

Link was silent. Ghirahim laughed manically again, and red light shot out of the marks, surrounding Zelda. She began to cry out in pain.

"Zelda!" Link called. "Ghirahim, stop this! Stop this NOW!"

Ghirahim did not reply. He continued to laugh as a black hole opened up behind him. Black tendrils of smoke started to leak out and reach high into the sky, and then all at once the floor quickly gave way. Ghirahim disappeared, and Link was blasted in the face by the black smoke. It smelt horrible- Like burning flesh and rot. He held up his shield to block out the smell, but it did not stop.

After what felt like ages, the smoke stopped. Link lowered his shield, and then wished he hadn't. The imprisoned stepped forwards, his huge disgusting feet crashing down onto the earth and making it tremor.

He stepped forwards two paces, and then threw up his head, opening his mouth into a large roar. Link looked up, and realized Zelda was above him.

Finally, all those dreams made sense. Of Zelda being eaten by the monster, of falling, trying to save her. They all made sense.

Zelda let out another heart-wrenching cry, and bright golden light short out of her body. It flew downwards, and into the Imprisoned's waiting mouth. Zelda continued to cry out as her life was sucked from her.

Finally, the light stopped, and Zelda fell silent. The Imprisoned closed his great mouth, and shook. A bright purple light surrounded him, and the wind picked up. It spun round, faster and faster.

Somewhere, Link heard Ghirahim laugh again.

"Don't you see?" He called out. "It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to my master!"

Link pulled up his shield to protect himself from the spinning debris. The wind eventually calmed down, and all fell silent again. Link looked up.

A massive man stepped forwards where the Imprisoned had been a few moments before. He was very tall and very muscular. He wore little clothing, had bright red eyes and in place of hair he had what looked like flames, which suddenly lit up. This massive man –The Demon king- stopped, and inspected his hand, opening and closing it as if there should be something there.

Ghirahim saw this, and placed a hand over where his heart would be. He bent forwards into a bow, and then straightened up slightly.

"Welcome back to us." He said, which a short laugh. "Master."

The Demon king clenched his fist, and then suddenly threw it out at Ghirahim. The same purple light pulsed at him, and suddenly Ghirahim went still, a confused smirk on his face. He fell backwards, clutching at the air as if to try and save himself. He hit the ground, and then started to glow red. He started to rise up, his arms out, as if he was being resurrected. It seemed that even if Ghirahim held much respect for the Demon king, the Demon king held no respect for Ghirahim.

A bright light appeared at the tip of Ghirahim's crystal, and to Link's horror the demonic Master Sword wrenched itself out from there. What made it more horrific was the fact that Ghirahim continued to laugh. It was as if he wanted to die at the hands of his 'master'.

The Demon king held the sword up, and it glowed amber. Ghirahim dissolved into this same amber light, and flooded down into the blade, much like Fi did but much more horrifying.

He surveyed his sword, and clearly he was happy with it because he smirked. He looked up all of a sudden and looked at Link, as if realizing he was there for the first time. They caught eyes, and Link's heart went cold.

He could see the same look in his eye that Zelda had. Even with this body, it was still Zelda. Could he really fight him? Could he really fight her?

Link shook himself, and pulled his sword up in front of him. That was not Zelda. That was a monster.

The Demon King smiled at him.

"Hmm." He said, his tone clearly amused. "So. You are the chosen knight of the Goddess." He paused. "Intriguing."

He looked up at where Zelda now floated silently, her had flung back and her arms limp at her sides.

"The Goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned." He chuckled. "How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form." He looked back at Link "But that clearly did not stop you from sleeping with her, did it? What a whore."

Under normal circumstances, Link would've laughed and challenged whether he meant that he or Zelda was the whore. But this was not a normal circumstance.

The Demon king swung his sword at where Zelda floated. This caused a great wind current, and Zelda flew out of the sky. Link panicked, and ran backwards. He knew he would not get to her in time.

Much to his surprise, suddenly Groose was there. He ran quickly to where Zelda was falling.

"Don't worry Link!" He called. "Groose has got this!" Groose jumped forwards, throwing up a cloud of dust. Link felt for a few seconds that perhaps Groose hadn't been able to catch her, but as the dust settled it was clear that he had her safe and sound.

"Link!" Groose called, sticking his thumb up. "I caught her! She's okay!"

Link sighed in relief. _'Of course she wasn't okay.'_ He thought._ 'She doesn't have a soul anymore.'_ He did not say this out loud however, and turned back to the Demon king.

"Hmm." He chuckled. "So you and that other human would stand before obliteration to aid the Goddess, would you?"

"Of course!" Link cried.

"How curious… The humans I've known were weak things, hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at a mere glimpse of me."

"Humans are not weak!" Link replied, growling under his breath. The Demon king chuckled.

"When I last walked this world, they did little more than scream and cling to their Goddess, mewling and praying, counting on her to protect them!" He stopped laughing. "How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you."

Even though this man was almost three times as tall as him, Link brandished his sword with no fear. The Demon king laughed at this, like a bully would laugh at his victim before attacking him.

"You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle!" He looked at Link, who had not dropped his sword. "Very well, then. I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."

Link finally dropped his sword down, and nodded. He began to walk towards the Demon king, when Groose called out to him.

"Link!" He cried. "It's all on you! Oh, and listen up! Granny had some info for you!"

Great, info at a time like this, perfect.

"The old girl says it'll take time for that grease was to absorb Zelda's soul completely!"

Link looked up at him. Was it possible?

"If you can take him down before her soul gets all sucked up into that… thing, you might still have a chance!" Groose looked down at Zelda, and Link realized it must been as much as a shock for the other man as it was for him.

"I know you can do it." Groose added. "So… yeah! You've got to do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"

Link nodded to him in thanks. Of course he would do it, now that he knew that there was a chance to save Zelda.

The Demon king threw his sword up, and a twister of black smoke surrounded where he stood.

"If you fear for your life," He started. "Do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. But if you truly wish to raise your blade against the world I would build, follow me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few moments to let you decide."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving a small hole in the earth.

The first think Link did was turn around, and run to where Groose was with Zelda.

"Link!" Groose cried, shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting ol' hot head down there?"

"He said I had a few moments to decide." Link explained. "I've already decided. So I'm spending my moments making sure Zelda is comfortable."

Groose nodded. "Let's get her to the temple, then. There's a young woman there who looked totally confused as to why I was there. When I told her about Granny though, she seemed happy to see me. I wonder why. Maybe a relative?"

"I'm not sure." Link agreed. "They are quite similar." Groose stood up with Zelda in his arms, and passed her to Link.

"Anyway, she might be able to help us."

"I know she will be able to help us. Let's go."

The trio made their way to the temple without haste, and Link handed Zelda over to Impa, who wasted to time in checking her over.

"She seems okay." Impa said. "Apart from the obvious fault of her losing her soul. You must defeat Demise, Link. You must save her. And the babies."

There was a hitch in her voice when she said the word babies, but Link shrugged it off. He waited whilst Impa sealed Zelda in a crystal to preserve her current appearance, and also to help her regain strength.

"It's all up to you now, Link." Groose said once they were back outside, patting him on the shoulder. "Make us proud."

"Thank you, Groose." Link grinned. "I'll try my best."

Groose waved him off as he made his way back down into the pit.

He started to approach the dark hole, when Fi made an appearance.

"Master." She greeted. "I have some important information for you. When you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you read to proceed?"

Link nodded. He was more ready than ever.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Understood, Master Link. Know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you…" She paused. "And Master… Good Luck."

"Thank you, Fi." Link replied, nodding his head. Fi retreated into the sword, and with once last glance up to the temple, he ran into the portal, teleporting himself to wherever it was the Demon king- Demise- was waiting.

When Link arrived, he looked around in awe. This place was so beautiful! The sky was clear blue with perfectly-formed puffy white clouds floating around. The ground seemed to be water, but Link could stand on it without falling through, his footsteps leaving ripples in the surface as he moved. The water was also quite reflective, and Link could see an almost perfect copy of the sky reflected underneath him.

Link looked for Demise, and gasped slightly when he saw him. He was stood with his back to Link, looking up at the sun that floated in this place.

Sensing Link's arrival, Demise started to turn.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valour, human. Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."

"I highly doubt that." Link replied, clenching his fist. Demise laughed, and started to walk away from him.

"The hate for the Gods that has boiled in my veins… You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade." Demise stopped walking and turned to face Link slowly. "The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?"

Link scowled.

"And when you do fall, know that your world, and everything in it is mine to dominate… Mine to subjugate… Mine to rule!" He chuckled to himself. "When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

Demise threw his arm up, and the sky turned dark. The bright blue crumbled to blackness, and the white clouds turned grey, with the slight hue of the colour of dried blood. Link shivered, but did not back down. He raised his sword, ready to fight.

"It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia… I will take the Triforce for my own… And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"

And with that, the battle started. Demise began to advance on Link, swinging his sword. Link brought up his shield to doge, and jumped to the side. As she swung the Master sword, Demise pulled up his sword to dodge. Link had seen so many other monsters do this, and quickly sliced to the other side, landing a hit on Demise's side and earning a cry of pain.

This went on for quite a while. Link would block Demise's attacks (Sometimes well, sometimes not so well; he had been knocked flying at least three times) and then attack back on his unguarded areas. Finally, he fell backwards, his light going out.

Link stood still, panting hard. Was he down? Or was he just playing?

Of course he wasn't down; He leaped up a few seconds later, lightning flashing down all around. Demise threw his sword up like He was going to perform a skyward strike, and a flash of lightning hit it, powering it up with energy. He then threw it outwards, like Ghirahim had done before.

Quickly, he threw his blade up to draw a skyward strike and throw the lightning back.

To his surprise and utter panic, the strike did not power up.

"What?" Link said, just as the lightning ball hit him. It hurt like crazy, electrifying his body and forcing him to cry out.

"Master." Fi said somewhere inside his head. "Your skyward strike will not work here. Try to copy what Demise is doing with the lightning."

Link nodded his head, and threw his sword up when the next bunch of lightning hit. Sure enough, his sword was filled with energy. Wasting no time, he threw it outwards, hitting Demise and paralyzing him.

Quickly, Link rushed forwards and slashed as quickly as he could at Demise, who could not block or fight back. Link got in a good two dozen blows before Demise could move again.

This happened twice more, and finally Demise fell on his back. Link, powered by instinct, performed a fatal blow.

Unlike with Ghirahim, this fatal blow worked. Demise cried out and fell still, his chest the only thing still moving as he gasped for air.

Demise then tried to get up, clutching at his chest. He took a few weak steps forwards, and then stopped, driving his sword into the surface they battled on. It disintegrated into nothing.

"Extraordinary." Demise panted. "You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known."

This filled Link with a strange sense of satisfaction.

"Though this is not the end. My hate… never perishes! It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!"

Link was slightly taken aback at these words. Demise raised his hand, pointing at Link.

"Those like you… Those who share the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the hero… The two young lives she has within her… They are eternally bound to this curse!"

"What do you mean?" Link demanded. "Don't you dare do anything more to harm our children!"

Demise laughed, the sound pouring over Link like ice-cold water.

"An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

And with that, Demise vanished. The Master sword started to glow, and Link held it up. All the darkness, all the impurity, it all flooded into the tip of the sword.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the Demon king." Fi spoke. "His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master sword… and is now sealed away."

It was done. It was over.

Link was transported back to the temple, where he entered and met with Impa. She smiled at him.

"You have done well, Link." She said.

"And Zelda…?" Link replied. Impa nodded to the back doors.

"She's in there. She's fine."

Link smiled. He started to walk towards the doors when there was a loud scream.

Zelda.

"Impa!" She called out, panic evident in her voice. "Impa! Help! Impa!"

Link and Impa ran through to see Zelda bent over on the floor, with Groose rubbing her back.

"Groose!" Link cried. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Groose replied. "She was stood there one second, and then the next she was on the floor!"

"Zelda, calm down and listen to me." Impa said, her voice as soothing as she could make it. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts Impa! It hurts a lot!"

Link closed his eyes. He could not bear to see Zelda in pain.

"What does?"

"Here. Right here." She placed a hand on her stomach, and then bent over again, letting out a cry of pain. "It really hurts."

Impa's look of panic faded, and she turned to Link.

"It's time." She said "The babies are coming."

* * *

><p><em>Link234521: Hoo boy. Here's the part everyone's waiting for, and I'm just gonna do the "chicken-out". LATER!<em>


	32. Week 38 (Part three)

_Hey everyone!_

_Please don't hurt me, I know I am a terrible human being . I promised to upload after 1,000 views, but I did not! School has been a real down on my mood and time and I have been to upset or tried to write and so this has been put off for ages, and has been written over the course of like three weeks ._

_But we are here! The part everyone has anticipated for so long!_

_Thank you to my totally awesome BETA reader Link234521! He totally put up with me being a little S-H-I-T and bugging him every five minutes on Facebook and Google docs XD He also helped me to write a couple bits, mainly birthing and stuff. So yeah! Check his fanfics out too!_

* * *

><p><em>Week 38 (Part three)<em>

"What?" Zelda, Link and Groose all said at the same time.

"I'm not ready!" Zelda panicked.

"Right now?" Link grabbed Zelda's hand.

"And has anyone noticed we're still in the temple in the past?" Groose added.

"Quiten down, all of you." Impa said calmly. "Zelda, you are ready. Link, no, later! When do you think? And you, Groose." She smacked Groose lightly on the back of his head. "I think we all noticed."

"Ow! That hurt!" Groose whined, grabbing the back of his head. Zelda was hit by another contraction, and Link offered up his hand for her to squeeze, not knowing what else to do.

"Groose, stop whining." Impa said once Zelda had quietend down. "Go through that left hand door. There should be a cupboard with blankets in. Go and fetch me some. Big ones."

Groose nodded, and rushed off in that direction.

"And Link. There is a few pots over there" She pointed them out to him. "They should have water in. Start me a fire and warm some up. Make sure they are lukewarm, and not too hot. Got that?"

"Yes!" Link walked over and grabbed the pots of water, carrying them back slowly as not to drop them. They were quite large, and so quite heavy.

"I got the blankets!" Groose called, running back in with the blankets. Impa thanked him, and laid out a big one on the floor. She helped Zelda onto it.

"Zelda. I'm going to roll up your dress and take off your undergarments, okay?" Impa looked up at Zelda. She was watching Link attempt to start a fire in the grate that had held their cooking pot whilst they had stayed here. Zelda did not seem to hear her, and so Impa took this as a yes. She rolled up Zelda's dress, and muttered something to herself.

Because the dress was magical so it would not stain, it had not shown that Zelda's waters had broken. This meant that Impa had no idea how far into this Zelda actually was.

"Zelda." Impa asked, getting the girl's attention. "I need to ask, when did your waters break?"

"I don't know." Zelda replied, shaking her head. "I don't remember. It's all a blur!"

Impa sat back as Zelda fought her way through an especially nasty contraction.

"Goddess Dammit!" She exhaled at the end of it. She paused, and laughed. "I just damned myself. That was weird."

Link had managed to get the fire going, and had hauled one of the pots up onto it. Groose was nervously walking back and forth, glancing over at Zelda every so often.

"I can't say I envy you, Link." Groose muttered. "I don't think I could ever put a girl through this."

Link was about to say something, but closed his mouth. Groose hadn't been back to Skyloft.

He knew nothing about Karane.

Link got bored of watching the water, and walked back over to Zelda. She was sweaty and panting, and almost all of her was on display which made him blush slightly. Zelda noticed this, and pulled her dress down slightly.

"Link." She smiled slightly, taking his hand. "I want to walk around. Will you walk with me?"

Link looked at Impa, who nodded.

"Walking is good." She said. "It will help."

Link nodded, and helped Zelda up. They walked through to the back, where neither Groose nor Impa could see them.

"Hey, Link." Zelda said, wincing slightly and rubbing her belly.

"Yes, Zelda?"

"I'm just thinking. Since we haven't been together much these past months, we haven't really thought of baby names."

"Joshitha." Link said without hesitation. Zelda looked at him weirdly.

"Excuse me?"

"Joshitha for the girl." He grinned "And… Popeye for the boy."

"Both beautiful names!" Zelda laughed. "I can just imagine what my father would say!"

Zelda only meant it as a joke, but Link's face fell.

"I had forgotten about your father." Link admitted. "Oh Goddess, he's going to castrate me."

Zelda nodded. "He probably is. I'll protect you though, don't worry."

"Thank you, my love." Link replied, kissing her gently. Zelda smiled, but then her face contorted with pain as she endured another contraction.

"Holy Loftwing these are getting stronger I swear." Zelda puffed, and Link frowned.

"Do you want to go back to Impa?"

"I want to spend time with you, but okay."

Link nodded, and he and Zelda made their way back to the blankets. The water was heating up nicely, and Groose was dipping his fingers in it.

"This water is a nice temperature." He said. "I would love to have a bath in this."

"Well, you can't." Impa replied, putting her hands on her hips. "It's for the twins, not for you!"

Groose laughed nervously. "I know." He said, and stepped back. He noticed Link and Zelda, and nodded towards them. Impa turned.

"Back already?" She asked, and Zelda nodded.

"They're getting stronger." She said, and Link helped her down onto the blanket.

"Zelda." Impa asked. Zelda looked up at her "If it's okay with you, I would like to check how dilated you are."

"How what I am?"

Link looked at her. "Did you pay any attention in sex education?"

Zelda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Clearly not." Link added, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Dilated." Impa repeated. "Basically, your cervix needs to get bigger to let the baby, or rather in your case, babies through. Usually it is fully dilated at around about 10cm."

Impa pushed up Zelda's skirt, and checked her. Zelda gasped when she felt Impa's cold fingers against her, but the feeling only lasted a split second.

"You're about 4cm dilated." Impa told her. "A few more hours and you'll be ready."

"I have to go longer?!" Zelda cried, pulling a face. She wanted these babies out!

"Yes." Impa said, and smiled. "Though trust me, it is worth it!"

"We still haven't decided on names!" Zelda protested.

"Well, what do you like?" Link replied, holding her hand.

"I wanted to name one of them after your father." Zelda said, looking up into his eyes.

"Eric?" Link replied. "But that's such an old fashioned name."

Zelda reached up and hit him gently.

"Yeah, but it was the name of your father and also the name of your son." She said. Link rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Fine." He said. "The boy will be Eric. And the girl?"

"Joshitha."

"I was kidding."

"Fine." Zelda laughed. "How about Elizabeth?"

"Now that's an old fashioned name." Link replied "Aren't there any other names you like?"

"My mother was called Eloise." Zelda said, looking down at her hands. "But I don't think that would be a good name. I mean, if we have your father's name, we probably shouldn't have my mother's too."

"Whatever you say. I think it's a beautiful name."

Zelda though for a few seconds. She had heard a name before whilst she was with the Goddess. What was it?

"Aria." She said, remembering it. "Whilst I was in the crystal, I was with the Goddess. She knew a girl called Aria."

"That's a beautiful name." Link said, kissing Zelda on the head. "I think we should go with that. Eric and Aria, our little warriors."

"Should we give them middle names too?" Zelda asked. "I would love them to have middle names."

After the whole conversation about names took place again, the soon-to-be-parents had finally decided on names for the twins.

Aria Celeste and Eric Skyler Audacia. Daughter and son respectively to Link and Zelda.

It took another few hours until Zelda was finally at 10cm and finally ready to push. They had the hot water heated up again (Once the initial panic was over, they realized the hot water would not be needed for a while and had taken it off the heat.) and towels at the ready. Groose had gone outside, since he decided it would be best to give Zelda her privacy.

"It's okay, Zelda. Just breathe." Link said, rubbing Zelda's back as she made her way through another contraction.

"Shut up!" Zelda all but screamed. "Stop touching me, stop talking to me, don't say my bloody name!"

"Woah, okay. I'm sorry." Link replied, taking his hand off of Zelda's back.

"Don't worry about it, Link." Impa said. "All mothers reach this stage where they want to kill their significant other for putting them in this position."

"Kill him?" Zelda screeched. "I want to bloody murder him!" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and squeezed it so tight he thought she was going to crush all the bones in his hand.

"Ow! Zel!" Link protested, but Zelda just shot him a look so he sat down and shut up.

A few seconds later, Zelda cried out again.

"I need to push!" She said, looking up. "Impa! I need to push! Now!"

"Right, okay." Impa said, her face composing. "When you get to a contraction, you need to push with all your might, okay?"

Zelda nodded, and there was a few seconds of complete calm before her next contraction hit.

"You need to push now!" Impa said, and Zelda did not need telling twice. She pushed as hard as she could. pain shot down her lower back and across her stomach making her cry out loudly. Link couldn't look at her. He hated to see her in so much pain.

"I can see it's head!" Impa announced. "It's crowning! Do you want to feel?"

Zelda nodded, and Impa took her hand and gently guided it to where the first of the twin's heads was crowning. Zelda felt a rounded skull, and a soft tuft of hair.

"That's amazing." Zelda breathed.

Two pushes later, and the first of the twins was born.

"It's a boy!" Impa cried out happily, raising the boy up for Zelda and Link to see. The little baby, Eric, clearly did not appreciate being taken out of his warm place and began to wail.

"Eric!" Zelda smiled "Eric! That's my baby!"

"It is." Link replied, kissing Zelda on the forehead. Impa cut the cord, and wrapped the tiny baby Eric in a towel before handing him to the two parents. Zelda hugged him close.

"Well, there's one." She smiled, before wincing. "Looks like Aria wants in on this!"

Impa frowned, and held her hand over Zelda's stomach. Zelda noticed this look, and dread immediately washed over her.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know." Impa admitted "She doesn't seem to be- let me check it again."

Impa closed her eyes and put her hand back on Zelda's stomach. Zelda was freaking out now, and was not even moving to attempt to calm down Eric, who was screaming again.

"It's just as I feared." Impa said, taking her hand off of Zelda's stomach.

"What is?" Zelda replied, her voice high. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"She's upside down." Impa replied "This is perfectly normal in twins, trust me. There is not enough room for both to turn sometimes, it's okay."

"Then why are you worried!" Zelda shouted. "Why is it such a bad thing?!"

"Breech birth is a dangerous thing." Impa explained. "I could turn the baby, but that alone poses dangerous risks for infections-"

"I don't care!" Zelda screamed, making Eric stop his own screaming in surprise. "Just get her out of me!"

"As you wish." Impa replied. Link looked at the two women.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked. "It's my child too!"

"No uterus no opinion!" Zelda screamed at him as another contraction hit. Aria wasn't going anywhere though.

When the contraction had subsided, Impa quickly apologized for any discomfort she was about to cause. Zelda was about to look up and ask what she meant, when she felt another sharp pain.

Impa was trying to turn the baby! She had one hand up inside of her, feeling around for Aria's head.

"I've got her!" Impa announced over Zelda's screeching. She removed her hand. "Push with your next contraction!"

Zelda did as she was told, and only five minutes after her brother Aria was born. It took a few seconds, but her cries joined her brother's.

"Brilliant." Link said. "Eighteen more years of this and I will be done."

"You did not just push them out." Zelda replied. She had delivered the placenta, and so now it was over.

All of it.

Link had defeated Demise. She had safely had the twins.

Link kissed her on the head.

"I know." He said. "I mean, who would've thought we would be here? Only a few months ago we were young, free, sneaking into each other's rooms, doing stuff-"

"Okay. Let's keep it PG here." Zelda laughed, handing Eric to him. "But I know what you mean. Where would we be if I hadn't fallen down the stairs that day?"

"Funny how this stuff works, right?" Link agreed with her, looking down at the two beautiful children he was able to call his own.

"Zel, they're beautiful." He said, hugging his family tightly.

"Eric's got your eyes."

"But he's got your hair."

"Are they born?" Groose asked, coming in. Impa had gone and got him, saying it was okay for him to come back in. He took one look at Aria and Eric, and his face softened.

"Aww." He said, totally out of character. "They are both the cutest things I have ever seen. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you." Zelda smiled.

"So, sorry for what happened back on Skyloft?" Groose asked, sheepishly. Link nodded, handing Eric back to Zelda and standing up. He grabbed Groose into a man hug, patting him on the back.

"I forgive you." Link separated from Groose, putting their grudge back on Skyloft behind them.

"Speaking of Skyloft, I think we should head back as soon as possible." Zelda said. "I mean, I guess you all noticed, but I just gave birth one thousand years before I was even born."

"You do have a good point." Impa said. "You should probably head back to your own time. But make sure you rest up down here for a while first. After all, you did just have twins."

Zelda smiled down at the two bundles and nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed."I did."

"We can spend another few days down here, and then we will go back." Link said, and Zelda agreed with this. Groose also decided he would stay and help out a little.

Zelda, who was exhausted, fell into a deep sleep. Link, who had spent the past 48 hours fighting almost non-stop and then watching the love of his life give birth to not one but two babies followed shortly after, the family of four all cuddled up together.

"They are so perfect like that." Impa said to no-one in particular. Groose looked up at her.

"Now that you mention it, they do." H agreed, smiling slightly.

"I wish everything could stay like this forever." Impa said, looking down at her hands.

"I know what you mean, everything is so calm and happy." Groose patted Impa on the shoulder before turning back to fixing up some contraption he had thought up.

Later on that night, Groose conked out. Impa smiled as she watched the five of them sleeping on the floor, paying no regard to how cold and uncomfortable it actually was.

"I wish we could stay together like this forever." She whispered, silent tears falling down her face.


	33. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

A piercing cry woke Link from his sleep. Aria was awake again, and her crying had now woken up her brother, Eric. Link groaned, and shook Zelda awake. This was not too hard, since she had only been half asleep anyway.

"I think they're hungry, Zel." Link said, and Zelda groaned. Heaving herself out of bed, she groggily made her way over to the make-shift cot where her two one-month old twins were crying. She picked up Aria first, slipping down the top of nightgown so that her daughter could feed. Eric never demanded to be fed or to be given attention so Zelda could tend to Aria and he would wait patiently.

It was the middle of the night, one month after she had given birth. They had left the surface a few days ago, after saying tearful goodbyes to old friends. Zelda had wanted to see her father as soon as possible, but Link was still nervous about seeing the Headmaster and had asked if they could stay in one of the houses situated on one of the small islands on the outskirts of Skyloft. Groose had gone back to the main island, and they had heard nothing from him yet.

And that was where they were. They had been in this two room box for almost a week, eating nothing but the vegetables that grew outside.

"You know, Link." Zelda said after Aria had calmed down. "We should really go back and see my Father soon. I don't think I can stand to eat another bloody tomato ever."

"I know, Zel." Link replied, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I want to go back in the morning." Zelda said, putting Aria back to bed and picking up Eric. "After all, they're now a month old, I think we can handle taking them over."

"Fine." Link replied. "We can go back tomorrow. Just make sure I'm holding them both, okay? Then your father won't be able to hurt me too much."

Just as promised, the next morning the couple packed up all their stuff and left, a baby slung on both of their backs. Their two Loftwings carried them to the main island, where someone saw them even before they had landed.

"It's Link!" A small voice cried. "It's Link! And he has Zelda with him!"

Link grimaced, and landed his Loftwing with Zelda close behind. He had no such luck of hiding before the Headmaster saw him, because he had heard the commotion and come outside.

Zelda passed Eric to Link, and ran up to her father, enveloping him into a hug.

"Father!" Zelda cried happily, tears starting to run down her face. "Father! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Zelda, my daughter. Oh, I missed you so much." Her father hugged her close to him, afraid to let her go in case she was taken away from him again.

When he finally did let her go, he turned to Link.

"And you too, Link. I missed seeing you around."

Link was about to reply to this, when he caught the headmaster's eyes. He was not looking at him, but more at Eric who was squirming in his arms.

"Who is this?" Gaepora asked, peering at the baby suspiciously.

"Ah." Zelda laughed nervously. "I can explain."

"He has your mother's eyes." He suddenly said, making Zelda start. "I wish you had told me."

"I'm so sorry!" Zelda burst out. "I wanted to tell you and I was going to but then there was the whole thing with Ghirahim –the guy who was behind all of this- and then I was down there so long and it just happened!"

"It's okay." Gaepora said, pulling his daughter into another hug. "I understand. Though Link is the father, right?"

"I am." Link said. "To both of them."

"Both of them?"

Link turned around, and showed the headmaster Aria, who was still strapped to his back. Gaepora smiled.

"Can I… hold one?" He said. Link nodded, and handed him Eric.

"He's beautiful." Gaepora said, cradling his grandson. "What's his name?"

"Eric." Zelda said. Her father nodded with understanding.

"And the other one?"

"A girl." Link said. "Aria."

"Beautiful names for beautiful children." Gaepora nodded. "Though I do hope you both know the rules."

"We do." Zelda nodded. "And we're willing to accept our punishment."

"Well." Gaepora laughed. "After a certain someone came back a few days earlier and found his girlfriend and child, we had an overwhelming amount of people come to us and ask us to change our rules."

"Oh?" Link asked, happy that Groose had found Karane and Lee.

"Yes. You are now permitted to stay on the campus and attend any further lessons, as long as the child –or children in your case- are being looked after well enough and are not disturbing the classes. There will be extra classes to catch up on things that have been missed."

"Thank you!" Zelda cried, hugging her father. He laughed.

"I think you'll find that a few other people have missed you too." He said. "They're waiting in your room."

Zelda too Eric back and dragged Link up to the dorm room building. They had to stop and talk to quite a few people on the way up, most of them congratulations on getting back. After what felt like hours of smiling and greeting people, they finally made it up to Zelda's room in the academy.

"Are you ready for this?" Link asked, his hand on the door knob. Zelda nodded, and he pushed open the door.

"Surprise! Welcome back!"

Horii was the first person to rush forwards and hug Zelda.

"Zelda, I missed you so much! So, so, so much!" She cried, hugging her best friend.

"I did too!" Zelda replied, shifting Eric up so that she could hug her friend better. Eric protested with a wail.

"And this must be your baby!" Horii said with delight, pulling away and clasping her hands together. "I remembered that you were pregnant before. What's its name?"

"He's called Eric." Zelda smiled. "And Link has Aria."

"Aria?" Horii asked, and looked at Link. Link slung her down from his shoulder and showed her off to the girl.

"Wow! Twins! They're both so adorable!"

"Twins!" Another voice said. Zelda looked up, and saw Karane sat with Groose on her bed. In her arms was her own son, Lee.

"I didn't know you were pregnant too!" Zelda said, walking over. "Wow, he's so handsome! Congratulations! So who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be me." Groose said, holding up a hand. He laughed at Zelda's surprised face. "I know, I am just as surprised as you all are!"

"Hey, what's this?" Link said, noticing a wooden structure in the corner.

"Heh." Groose laughed. "Do you remember I was building something whilst we were down on the surface?"

Link nodded.

"Well, it's a crib for your twins. I figured you didn't have time to plan and buy stuff for them, so we all pitched in to help."

"The clothes are from me." Horii piped up. "I learnt to knit and sew and made a bunch of stuff for you. I thought you were only having one baby, though."

"I donated the bottles and nappy cloths." Karane smiled. "I have plenty enough to share."

"Guys, thank you!" Zelda motioned for everyone to come in for a big hug. Once she had let everyone go, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Zelda said, and the door opened to show Pipit, smiling from one ear to the other.

"Hey, welcome back!" He said.

"It's good to be back." Link replied.

After introducing the twins to Pipit, he shared his own exciting news.

"Has Horii told you all?" He asked. Karane and Groose nodded, but Zelda shook her head.

"No. What is it?"

Pipit pulled Horii in and put his hand around her shoulder, and she held up her hand to flash her engagement ring.

"We're engaged." She said, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Zelda exclaimed, smiling. "Maybe Link will get me a ring too!"

Link blushed, but smiled regardless.

"Anyway, I just swung by. There's an emergency welcome back party being held at the Lumpy Pumpkin tonight. You're all invited!"

"Even me?" Karane asked.

"Especially you." Pipit grinned. "I think there are a multitude of people who owe you an apology."

"Damn straight." She replied, and everyone laughed.

_It took almost another month until the knights had deemed the surface safe enough for the people of Skyloft to visit. In no time at all, houses started to go up, and Skyloft expanded, becoming part of the surface as well as the sky. The Sealed temple became the new place of worship, And Link and Zelda visited it almost every day. So much had happened behind these doors, so many memories, good and bad, throughout time._

It was a sunny day, and many people were out flying their Loftwings. It was enjoyable to have the clouds above rather than below for a change, and many people were taking advantage of this.

Link and Zelda, however, stood on top of the Statue of the Goddess. Zelda held both Aria and Eric in her arms, and Link held a harp. He was playing the Ballad of the Goddess, and Zelda was singing along, rocking the twins gently.

When the song was over, Zelda turned to Link, handing him Eric.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asks, looking over at him. A million things flash through his mind. He smiles at her, squeezing her hand gently in his.

"What are we going to do now?" He replies.

* * *

><p><em>WOAH GUYS<em>

_This is the last chapter. The last ever chapter for UC! Wow! It's been such a journey. I've made so many new friends, picked up so many new skills and been able to practice writing (Even though I hate to write XD)! When I woke up on 1st of January 2012 and decided to write up the first chapter, I had no idea it would ever become this popular! As of today (24th of September 2013), it has 381 reviews, 140 favs and 156 alerts. So thank you to all of you, my lovely readers!_

_Six hundred and thirty two days. eighty nine thousand, two hundred and thirteen words. Thirty three chapters. And it's come to a close._

_But it's okay, don't be sad! I have received much interest in doing a sequel of sorts, and here I present to you a small preview! I cannot guarantee when it will be up, but I will try my hardest!_

Unplanned Sequences (Shortest of the short) preview

Rain fell unforgivingly, drenching everything in sight and filling the area with the sound and smell of it. Wild trees grew to the left and right without restraint, the only pathway a dirt road which had been cut out of the dense forest on their first excursion. The sky was a dark shade of midnight black, the only light coming from the moon and the lanterns that hung from the supply carriage. 32 of the best Skyloftian knights rode on horseback through the night, led by none other than the young Link Audacia.

This was the 19th excursion beyond the boundaries of the new-founded Hyrule.

_Link234521: Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but this ending brought me to my knees. And since Meiko and I are partners, I'll be sticking around with helping with her grammar mistakes and other problems. Thank you for reading _Unplanned Consequences_, and hopefully, you'll stick around for _Unplanned Sequences_!_

_Yes, I think I shall keep you. You make my English readable! Thank you to Link234521 for, well, making my English readable XD But yes, stick around!_

_And again, I want to thank you guys, my readers! Without you, none of this would've happened, at all. I would've probably given up or something!I love you all, and I hope you will stay with me throughout the many more chapters of Link, Zelda, Aria and Eric's journeys!  
><em>

_Thank you for the final time._

_MeikoSakine_


	34. Just a quick AN

_Note 15/06/14: I have spent my weekend going through this and correcting as much of the mistakes as I can! Please, if there are any more mistakes you see at all (Even if it's just a tiny one like a missing letter or something that confuses you) PLEASE message me so I can change it! Me and my beta go through it each with a fine-tooth comb, but we're both only human!_

_Hi there everyone!_

_I am being a bad girl and putting an AN as a new chapter… Hehe. I like to live dangerously._

_I just wanted to let you all know that the second instalment into this trilogy, Unplanned Sequences, is now up on here. You can get to it by going to my page ^^ Hopefully I will be uploading chapters for that quite regularly!_

_(Here's the preview again, for those who missed it!)_

Unplanned Sequences (Shortest of the short) preview

Rain fell unforgivingly, drenching everything in sight and filling the area with the sound and smell of it. Wild trees grew to the left and right without restraint, the only pathway a dirt road which had been cut out of the dense forest on their first excursion. The sky was a dark shade of midnight black, the only light coming from the moon and the lanterns that hung from the supply carriage. 32 of the best Skyloftian knights rode on horseback through the night, led by none other than the young Link Audacia.

This was the 19th excursion beyond the boundaries of the new-founded Hyrule.

_Thank you all for your continued support, and I hope you keep supporting me (And my wonderful beta/bro for life Link234521) throughout Unplanned Sequences!_

_Meiko~_


End file.
